Memory
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de IcedHeat. Quand Sam et Daniel sont capturés off world, Jack, Jacob, Teal’c et Pete Shanahan doivent les sauver. SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Memory**  
by IcedHeat

**Auteur**** : IcedHeat**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Action/Aventure, Drame, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Résumé : Quand Sam et Daniel sont capturés off world, Jack, Jacob, Teal'c et Pete Shanahan doivent les sauver.

Rating : PG 13

Avertissement : un peu de langage grossier et de violence (tout étant complètement justifié)

Timeline : Saison 8, après Affinity

DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

Note de l'auteur : envoyez-moi vos commentaires, mais cette fic est la première que j'ai jamais écrite, donc soyez gentils ! _(si vous voulez écrire directement à l'auteur, allez visitez sa page, vous y trouverez son adresse email ou cliquez simplement sur 'send message')_

Note du traducteur : j'ai adoré l'histoire. Pour une première, c'est un coup de maître ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi. Les flashbacks, nombreux, sont entre / et en italiques.

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Tia pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Chapitre Un**

Le Général Jack O'Neill entra dans la salle de contrôle, juste au moment où la Porte des étoiles s'activait.

« Qu'avons-nous ? » demanda le Général O'Neill par dessus le bruit de l'alarme.

« Activation extérieure, monsieur. Recevons le code d'identification maintenant... Ce sont les Tok'ra, monsieur, » répondit le technicien.

« Oh, merde. Laissez-les venir. » O'Neill était inquiet. Les Tok'ra n'avaient pas maintenu le contact depuis que l'alliance s'était détériorée. Que diable voulaient-ils maintenant ?

« Monsieur, cela fait pas mal de temps que les Tok'ra ne se sont pas montrés, » dit le technicien en ouvrant l'iris, « que pensez-vous qu'ils veulent ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Jack alors que Jacob Carter traversait le vortex.

Jack entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la salle d'embarquement où Jacob attendait au bas de la rampe. « Jacob ! »

« Jack ? Vous êtes en vie ? » Jacob semblait incrédule.

Jack baissa les yeux sur lui-même, comme pour vérifier qu'il était, effectivement, en vie. « Ouaip, toujours là. Pourquoi, vous aviez entendu le contraire ? »

« Nous avions entendu dire que vous étiez mort après la défaite d'Anubis. »

« Apparemment, la rumeur de ma mort a été grandement exagérée, » dit Jack en souriant.

Jacob lui sourit en retour. « Où est George ? » commença-t-il à demander, seulement pour être interrompu par Walter entrant brusquement dans la salle d'embarquement, en brandissant son bloc-notes.

« Mon Général, si vous pouviez juste signer ces... » dit-il, fourrant le bloc-notes sous le nez de Jack.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel... » grommela Jack sans conviction, griffonnant les fiches que Walter lui tendait et les refourrant dans les mains de l'homme, lequel se dépêcha de sortir.

« Général ? » questionna Jacob, d'un air étonné.

« Oui, jamais je n'aurais pensé y arriver non plus. Je suppose qu'il y a une limite au nombre de fois où vous sauvez le monde avant qu'ils ne vous y forcent. » Jack haussa les épaules, amusé par la stupéfaction de Jacob. « Le Général Hamm – George, » se corrigea-t-il, « est le grand patron maintenant, chef du Homeworld Security. »

« Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis que j'ai été éloigné » dit Jacob.

« Oui. Le lieutenant Colonel Carter est en mission avec SG1 en ce moment, mais ils doivent rentrer dans deux heures. » Jack fit un grand sourire à Jacob, sachant que son aîné n'avait rien entendu après 'Lieutenant Colonel Carter'.

« Elle a encore eu une promotion, et j'ai raté ça. » Il semblait à la fois triste et transporté de joie.

« N'y pensez plus Jacob, elle sait pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas être là. »

« Oui... »

« Alors... déjeuner ? » offrit Jack, faisant un geste dans la direction approximative du mess. Jacob hocha la tête et les deux hommes sortirent de la salle d'un pas nonchalant.

ooo

Jack regarda sa montre. Jacob était exténué, aussi il l'avait envoyé se reposer avec la promesse qu'il enverrait quelqu'un le chercher quand SG1 rentrerait. Le seul problème était qu'ils avaient maintenant sept heures de retard et il était quasiment sûr que Jacob se réveillerait bientôt, fatigué ou pas.

« Activation extérieure non programmée ! »

« Merci mon Dieu ! » Jack sauta hors de son fauteuil et quitta son bureau, se cognant dans Jacob dans la salle de briefing.

« Jack ils sont en retard de sept heures -»

« Je sais, » l'interrompit Jack et les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle de contrôle.

« Qui est-ce ? » Le technicien se retourna quand il entendit la voix de son commandant.

« Euh... code d'identification, maintenant, monsieur. C'est SG1. »

« Ouvrez l'iris. »

Malheureusement, le technicien était nouveau. « Mais, monsieur, la procédure dit que le code d'identification d'une équipe en retard est annulé -»

« Ouvrez ce putain d'iris, sergent ! » gronda O'Neill.

« Monsieur, oui monsieur ! » Le sergent s'arrêta juste avant d'effectivement saluer Jack.

Le son familier du métal sur le métal envahit la salle d'embarquement. O'Neill se dirigea avec raideur vers les escaliers, Jacob le suivant tout près derrière.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle d'embarquement, ils furent accueillis par le corps de Teal'c faisant un plongeon à travers le vortex. « Baissez vos armes ! » cria O'Neill aux soldats dans la salle alors qu'il sprintait sur la rampe vers son ami.

« Teal'c, ça va ? »

Teal'c se hissa sur ses pieds en s'aidant de sa lance pour le supporter, alors que Jack le rejoignait.

« Je vais bien, O'Neill. » répondit le grand Jaffa.

« Où sont Daniel et Carter ? »

« Nous avons été attaqués. Le Colonel Carter et Daniel Jackson ont été capturés. O'Neill, Jacob Carter, je suis désolé, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. »

« Pas de votre faute Teal'c. Savez-vous qui les a capturés ? » S'il vous plait ne dites pas Baal. S'il vous plait ne dites pas Baal. S'il vous plait ne dites pas –

« Notre information suggère que cette planète était occupée par un Goa'uld femelle servant Baal. Les Jaffa semblaient nous connaître. Après qu'ils aient capturé le Colonel Carter et Daniel Jackson, ils ont crié votre nom et le mien, O'Neill. Quand ils n'ont pas réussi à nous trouver, ils se sont dirigés vers leur vaisseau mère. O'Neill, j'ai peur que ceci ne soit une tentative de Baal pour vous capturer à nouveau. »

Quand Jack ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, Jacob dit, « Nous devons les aider, Jack. »

« Je sais, » dit Jack doucement. Puis il tourna sur ses talons et sortit à grands pas de la salle d'embarquement. Teal'c et Jacob échangèrent un regard avant de le suivre rapidement.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Jack, quelques personnes malchanceuses essayèrent de demander un peu de temps au Général. Jacob remarqua qu'au début Jack leur fit simplement signe de s'en aller. La quatrième personne, cependant, ne fut pas aussi chanceuse.

« Euh, Général, si vous pouviez -»

« Quoi ? » hurla O'Neill, assez fort pour faire venir en courant les deux soldats dans le couloir.

« Euh, désolé, monsieur. Si vous pouviez seulement... » le subalterne recula sous le regard noir d'O'Neill mais tenta vaillamment de tendre au Général son bloc-notes.

O'Neill le lui arracha et dessina une grande croix sur la page.

« Autre chose, soldat ? » grogna-t-il méchamment et partit vers son bureau, sans attendre la réponse.

Quand Jacob et Teal'c entrèrent dans le bureau de Jack, il était déjà au téléphone, écoutant quelqu'un au bout du fil, avec impatience. « Je m'en fous qu'il soit en réunion. Mettez-le en ligne. » Il fit une pause alors que la personne au bout du fil lui parlait d'une voix lourde d'irritation. « Attendez-là, je vais aller vérifier quelque chose. » Jack enleva le téléphone de son oreille et le regarda avec curiosité, le soulevant dans la lumière. Il le remit à son oreille. « Oui, j'avais raison. Ce téléphone est définitivement rouge. Mettez Hammond en ligne maintenant. »

« George ! » s'exclama Jack quand Hammond prit finalement l'appel. « Oui, je sais que vous étiez... oui monsieur, c'est important... eh bien j'ai encore merdé, monsieur, j'ai perdu deux des membres de SG1. » Il fit une pause alors que Hammond lui demandait quelque chose. « Baal, monsieur... je le crois aussi... Je dois y aller, monsieur... J'ai pensé que vous diriez ça, monsieur. » Jack raccrocha.

Malgré la situation, Jacob sourit intérieurement du retour inconscient de Jack au 'monsieur' lorsqu'il s'adressait à Hammond.

Quand Jack resta silencieux, Jacob sut qu'il devait l'interroger pour avoir la moindre information. « Alors ? »

« Il dit que je n'ai pas la permission d'y aller. Il sera là dans vingt-quatre heures et nous déciderons quoi faire ensuite, » dit Jack, se levant et quittant son bureau.

Jacob et Teal'c se contentèrent de se regarder l'un l'autre pendant un instant, avant encore une fois de suivre Jack rapidement.

Ils le rattrapèrent dans la salle de préparation, à moitié équipé de son treillis de combat.

« Jack ? » questionna Jacob.

« Jacob ? » répondit Jack, mettant sa veste de protection et l'attachant.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« A quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Il semble que vous vous préparez à désobéir à un ordre direct. »

« Dix points pour votre observation, » dit Jack, se penchant pour lacer ses bottes.

« Oh. » fit Jacob. Jack leva les yeux sur lui, attendant que l'ancien général l'engueule pour insubordination. « Bien, » dit Jacob.

Voyant le choc sur le visage de Jack, Jacob continua, « Jack, c'est ma fille. »

Jack acquiesça et se tourna vers Teal'c. « Teal'c, vous y êtes ? »

« Je suis prêt à repartir, O'Neill. »

« Bien. Rééquipez-vous et donnez à Jacob un peu de matériel du SGC. Rejoignez-moi à la salle d'embarquement quand vous serez prêts. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, la voix de Walter Harriman sortit du haut parleur de la base, « Général O'Neill dans la salle de briefing. Général O'Neill dans la salle de briefing. »

Jack lança un coup d'œil à Jacob et Teal'c avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la salle de briefing.

Jacob et Teal'c commencèrent à s'équiper.

ooo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jacob et Teal'c se retrouvèrent seuls, étonnés, à attendre Jack dans la salle d'embarquement.

Quand finalement il arriva, Jacob se tourna vers lui et demanda, « Où étiez-vous ? »

« Un coup de fil urgent, » répondit Jack.

« De qui ? »

« Pete Shanahan. Le... fiancé de Carter, » dit Jack.

« Sam s'est fiancée... à lui ? » demanda Jacob. Il sembla un peu choqué à cette idée.

La réaction de Jacob laissa perplexe Jack. « Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Jacob essaya rapidement de masquer sa réaction. « Rien. Rien. Simplement... euh... surpris. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » dit Jack avec brusquerie.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, regardant la porte inactive.

« O'Neill, ne devrions-nous pas partir ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Dans une minute, Teal'c. Nous devons attendre quelqu'un. » Jack ne semblait pas du tout content de cela.

Teal'c fronça les sourcils. « Qui devons-nous attendre ? » demanda-t-il, juste au moment où la porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrait.

Pete Shanahan entra, accompagné par deux soldats armés. Il était vêtu d'un treillis de combat du SGC, portant un neuf millimètre dans son étui. Teal'c remarqua avec soulagement que l'homme ne portait pas d'autres armes. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Shanahan.

Jacob se tourna vers Jack. « Jack ? » questionna-t-il.

Jack se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il se retourna et fit signe au technicien de la porte. « Composez l'adresse. »

Shanahan surveillait la salle. Il avait rencontré Teal'c une fois auparavant, il ne l'aimait pas et ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance : c'était un alien. Puis il y avait O'Neill. L'homme se tenait décontracté, ses mains reposant sur le P-90 attaché sur sa poitrine par une bandoulière. Shanahan ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. Il était une figure d'autorité qui ne respectait pas l'autorité. La façon dont Sam parlait de lui, il était un héros. Shanahan pensait que O'Neill avait peut-être le 'béguin' pour Sam.

Shanahan reconnut l'autre homme de la salle uniquement à partir des photos que Sam avait sur les murs de son ancienne maison. Jacob Carter. Le père de Sam.

Jacob dévisageait Shanahan.

L'homme commença à paraître mal à l'aise sous le regard sévère. Il tendit une main vers Jacob. « Mr. Carter, je suis Pete Shanahan, le fiancé de- »

Jacob ignora la main. « Je sais qui vous êtes, » l'interrompit-il. « Et c'est Général Carter, » ajouta-t-il, et continua à dévisager l'homme.

Jack trouva ses bottes soudain fascinantes.

A côté des trois autres hommes, Shanahan se sentit très sous équipé. Teal'c portait une sorte de lance, et le truc auquel Sam s'était référée comme à un 'zat'. Il portait également un couteau dans son fourreau attaché à son uniforme. Jacob portait un zat et un neuf millimètre. O'Neill était le plus lourdement armé. En plus de son Beretta, il avait un couteau sur son uniforme, un zat, et le P-90 sur lequel il tambourinait ses pouces distraitement.

Finalement, Selmak se fatigua de la fixation de Jacob et prit le contrôle. « O'Neill, avant que nous partions je dois vous dire quelque chose, » dit Selmak et prenant un petit flacon dans une poche. Il était rempli d'un liquide clair.

Shanahan sursauta visiblement au son de la voix de Jacob. Il ne savait pas, pensa Jacob. Selmak se contenta de hausser mentalement les épaules.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Selmak, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Nous sommes venus ici pour vous apporter cette drogue. »

« Que fait-elle ? » demanda Jack, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour prendre le flacon.

« Elle supprime complètement les souvenirs d'une personne. Nous pensions que cela serait utile pour les équipes SG. »

« Comment ? » demanda Jack, sa voix presque étouffée par l'intervention tapageuse du nouveau technicien « Chevron quatre encodé. » Il jeta un rapide regard noir au technicien, qui visiblement flancha.

« S'ils étaient capturés, ils pourraient effacer leurs souvenirs et ne poser aucune menace de sécurité pour la Terre, » fit Selmak, sachant qu'O'Neill n'allait pas aimer cela, « ou ses alliés. »

A cela, Jack se retourna et le regarda avec fureur, « Laissez-moi deviner, ceci est la manière des Tok'ra de dire : 'nous serons à nouveau amis, mais nous ne vous faisons toujours pas confiance, les gars.' »

La tête de Selmak s'abaissa et Jacob fit à Jack un sourire ironique, « Vous avez tout compris, Jack. »

A nouveau Shanahan sembla légèrement effrayé par le soudain changement dans la voix de son futur beau-père

« Et vous apportez ça avec nous ? » demanda Jack.

« Oui. Au cas où. »

Jack le regarda. « Nous en reparlerons quand nous reviendrons, Papa. »

La voix du technicien sortit des hauts parleurs, « Chevron sept verrouillé. »

Le 'Kawoosh' remplit la salle d'embarquement. A nouveau Shanahan sursauta visiblement.

« Teal'c en premier, Shanahan ensuite. Puis vous Jake(1). Je couvre vos arrières. »

Teal'c hocha la tête et s'avança sur la rampe. Shanahan suivit le Jaffa, plutôt à contrecœur.

Quand tous les deux passèrent la porte, Jacob se tourna vers Jack et demanda, « Pourquoi vient-il ? »

« Il a insisté, » dit Jack.

Jacob secoua simplement la tête, lança à Jack un regard qui disait 'vous me le direz plus tard', et traversa le vortex.

« Vais adorer ces Tok'ra, » marmonna Jack, avant de suivre.

ooo

De l'autre côté du vortex, Jack fut accueilli par un combat. Il courut se cacher derrière le DHD, commençant à tirer pour couvrir Shanahan qui semblait effrayé.

Teal'c et Jacob, néanmoins, semblaient tenir leur position.

« Shanahan, merde ! Vous êtes flic ! Ripostez ! » hurla Jack à l'homme.

« Mais... mais... » l'homme était visiblement en état de choc.

« Faites-le ! » aboya Jack.

Shanahan réussit finalement à tirer sur les Jaffa.

Jack regarda ses amis, juste à temps pour voir un tir de lance atteindre l'épaule de Teal'c. « Teal'c ! » cria-t-il.

« Partez ! » hurla Teal'c, tirant sur les Jaffa qui progressaient.

Quand Jack ne bougea pas, retournant simplement le feu, Shanahan lui jeta un regard noir. « Bâtard sans cœur ! Vous allez simplement le laisser ici ! » gronda-t-il à Jack qui recula sous le choc. Avant que Jack puisse réagir, Shanahan était sur ses pieds, courant vers la position de Teal'c.

« Shanahan, revenez ! » hurla Jack. Puis regarda sans espoir alors que Shanahan fut touché par un tir de zat. Quelques instants plus tard, Jacob aussi avait été abattu en essayant de se saisir de Shanahan. Jack resta accroupi derrière le DHD, tirant sur les Jaffa.

« O'Neill ! » entendit-il Teal'c crier. « Partez ! Je vous couvrirai. »

Jack acquiesça au raisonnement du Jaffa. Il leur serait plus utile en restant libre. Teal'c serait ok, et il prendrait soin de Jacob et de Shanahan.

« O'Neill ! Go ! » hurla Teal'c, et il commença à tirer. Jack se leva et courut, continuant de tirer, vers l'orée des bois. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit bien enfoncé.

Etrangement, les Jaffa ne firent aucune tentation pour le suivre. A la place, ils se dirigèrent vers la forteresse de leur maîtresse, prenant leurs prisonniers avec eux.

ooo

_Note : __(1)__'Jake' est le diminutif de 'Jacob' (comme 'Rick' pour 'Richard', 'Bill' pour 'William', etc.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Il faisait noir le temps que Jack atteigne le vaisseau mère au sol. Remerciant sa bonne étoile que l'extérieur de la pyramide soit relativement peu gardé, il se faufila dans le palais.

Ce vaisseau mère était différent dans son agencement et son design à tous les autres dans lesquels Jack avait été et il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement des cellules, et, entraînement des Opérations Spéciales ou pas, il ne pourrait pas déambuler longtemps dans un vaisseau Goa'uld sans être capturé.

Son train de pensées réjouissantes fut interrompu par un cri perçant venant d'une pièce à gauche de Jack. Il y jeta un coup d'œil discret par l'embrasure de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrait sur un balcon sombre, sous lequel il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un amphithéâtre. L'éclairage était tel que toute personne sur le balcon serait à l'abri de quiconque serait dans la pièce en-dessous.

Le cri retentit à nouveau. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait mieux l'entendre, Jack sut qui c'était. 'Carter. Merde.'

Jack regarda par-dessus le balcon pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Sam Carter était attachée à une plateforme surélevée. A côté d'elle, il y avait un grand écran, et sa tête était reliée à ce qui ressemblait à un appareil mémoriel qu'Hathor avait utilisé sur eux presque six années auparavant.

Visiblement Sam souffrait beaucoup physiquement et en même temps semblait complètement confuse. Jack se demanda si on lui avait encore donné quelque chose comme ce 'Sang de Sokar'.

En face de Sam se tenait une femme. D'après sa voix et son attitude, elle était un Goa'uld.

Le Goa'uld parla. « Nous avons vos amis. Vous nous direz où trouver celui appelé O'Neill. »

Sam ne répondit pas, secoua simplement la tête. Incapable, ou ne désirant pas répondre.

Le Goa'uld sourit de la résistance de Sam. Elle leva la main dans laquelle elle tenait un bâton de douleur. Elle toucha le ventre de Sam avec le bâton et l'enclencha.

Immédiatement l'écran fut traversé d'horribles images des souvenirs de Sam.

Une fois que l'agonie eut diminué, le Goa'uld essaya encore.

« Où est O'Neill ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'est pas ici, » dit Sam à travers ses dents serrées. « Il ne va plus dans les missions off world. » Cette simple information sembla l'épuiser, et elle s'arrêta pour lutter contre ses entraves.

Son uniforme était déchiré en divers endroits auxquels Jack ne voulait pas y penser. Elle était coupée et contusionnée également, montrant que le bâton de douleur n'avait pas été le seul outil de torture utilisé.

Jack grinça des dents, se souvenant de ses tortures par Baal.

Cette fois le Goa'uld éclata de rire pour de bon. « Nous savons qu'il est ici, Colonel Carter. Mes Jaffa l'ont vu sortir de la Porte des étoiles avec le shol'va Teal'c, un Tok'ra nommé Selmak, et un autre homme dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité. Nous avons capturé les autres, mais O'Neill a réussi à échapper à mes Jaffa. Il est _ici_, Colonel Carter. »

« Non... » la voix de Sam était brisée, affolée.

« Peu importe. Je crois qu'O'Neill viendra à nous. Peut-être allons-nous vous blesser davantage... » Elle toucha à nouveau le ventre de Sam avec le bâton de douleur.

Avant de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il faisait, Jack dit, « Ne faites pas ça. » Sa voix porta vers la pièce en dessous.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda le Goa'uld, le ton de sa voix indiquant qu'elle s'amusait immensément.

La mémoire de Sam lui fournit la réponse. L'écran afficha un montage d'images de Jack.

« O'Neill, » dit le Goa'uld, gaiement.

Elle prit un couteau et le tint sur la gorge de Carter. « N'essayez pas de nous blesser, ou le Colonel Carter mourra. »

Quand aucune réponse ne vint, la prise du Goa'uld sur Sam se resserra. « Vous allez vous désarmer et sortir de l'ombre lentement. »

« Mon cul que je vais faire ça ! » répondit Jack.

Le Goa'uld éclata à nouveau de rire. « Ah, O'Neill, vous ne comprenez pas. Je la tuerai, et chacun de vos amis, jusqu'à ce que vous vous conformiez à mes souhaits, et à ceux de mon seigneur Baal. »

Le balcon resta silencieux. Puis le son du P-90 de Jack heurtant le sol. Divers bruits sourds suivirent signifiant que Jack se défaisait complètement de ses armes.

Il trouva l'escalier et commença à descendre vers la lumière, lentement, les mains levées. Il portait uniquement son uniforme, ayant enlevé sa veste pare-balle.

« Merci pour votre coopération, » dit le Goa'uld.

« Pas de problème. Vous pouvez la laisser partir maintenant, » dit Jack.

Le Goa'uld ignora sa suggestion. « Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle O'Neill, » dit le Goa'uld.

« C'est moi, » répondit Jack. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Monsieur ? » Sam semblait incrédule, comme si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il était vraiment là.

« Ca va, Carter »

« Non, ça ne va pas » dit le Goa'uld. « Emmenez-la ! » commanda-t-elle impérieusement. Ses Jaffa commencèrent à s'avancer vers elle. « Mais tout d'abord... » Le Goa'uld agita une main vers Jack. Quatre Jaffa armèrent leurs lances et visèrent Jack. Ils firent feu. Jack tomba sur le sol, visiblement mort.

Sam hurla. Les Jaffa la traînèrent hors de la pièce.

ooo

Les cellules étaient froides. Les Jaffa avaient jeté Sam à l'intérieur avec ses amis il y avait environ deux heures. Ils avaient laissé l'appareil mémoriel sur sa tête, et avaient installé l'écran à l'extérieur, pour que ses amis soient obligés de regarder les horribles souvenirs qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit.

Chaque tentative qu'ils firent pour lui parler ou la réconforter fut accueillie comme s'ils essayaient de la tuer. Même Jacob et Pete Shanahan obtinrent cette réaction. Teal'c finit avec des griffures sur sa joue.

« C'est comme si elle ne nous reconnaissait pas ! » s'exclama Shanahan, frustré.

Son exclamation fut suivie par un gémissement de Sam et l'écran commença à afficher à nouveau les images d'horribles souvenirs.

Jacob regarda furieusement Shanahan puis dit, « Elle est sévèrement traumatisée. »

Shanahan, visiblement châtié, ne répondit pas.

Finalement Daniel dit doucement, « Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Jack. »

Il ne l'avait pas dit assez doucement. Sam cria. L'écran montra Jack entrant dans la pièce où ils avaient torturé Sam. Ses mains levées.

_/ « Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle O'Neill, » dit le Goa'uld. _

_« C'est moi, » répondit Jack. « Et vous êtes ? »_

_« Monsieur ? » Sam semblait incrédule, comme si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il était vraiment là._

_« Ca va, Carter »_

_« Non, ça ne va pas » dit le Goa'uld. « Emmenez-la ! »_

_Les Jaffa commencèrent à s'avancer vers elle. « Mais tout d'abord... » Le Goa'uld agita une main vers Jack. Quatre Jaffa armèrent leurs lances et visèrent Jack. Ils firent feu. Jack tomba sur le seul, mort._

_Sam hurla./_

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmura Daniel.

« Cela n'a pas de sens, » dit Teal'c.

« Quoi ? » demanda Daniel. Il était trop dévasté par la mort de son ami pour vraiment réfléchir.

« Pourquoi Baal ferait tout cela pour nous capturer, simplement pour tuer O'Neill ? »

« Teal'c a raison, Daniel, » dit Jacob.

Personne ne parla pendant longtemps. Sam assise, frissonnait et sanglotait dans un coin de la cellule.

ooo

Environ une heure plus tard, les portes menant aux cellules s'ouvrirent. Les occupants de la cellule se déplacèrent instinctivement pour cacher Sam. Deux Jaffa avancèrent jusqu'aux cellules. Ils furent suivis par...

« Jack ! » cria Daniel.

« Silence ! » hurla un des Jaffa, poussant sa lance à travers les barreaux pour repousser Jackson. O'Neill semblait indemne.

Jack portait toujours son treillis, il y avait des trous dans le tissu.

« O'Neill ? » questionna Teal'c.

Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent. « Shol'va ! » siffla-t-il, son ton guttural révélant que c'était le symbiote qui parlait.

Le choc dans la cellule fut palpable.

« Laissez-nous ! » aboya le Goa'uld à l'intérieur de O'Neill, agitant une main dans un geste dédaigneux qui était tout simplement trop... Jack.

'Attends un minute...' pensa Daniel, étrécissant les yeux.

« Mon Seigneur ! » protesta un des Jaffa.

« Kree ! » hurla le Goa'uld. « _Laissez-nous_ ! Ne revenez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle ! »

Les deux Jaffa se retournèrent vivement et sortirent de la pièce. Fermant la porte derrière eux. L'expression sur le visage du Goa'uld s'adoucit, en une expression qui, bien que mieux, n'était pas tout à fait celle de Jack.

« N'ayez pas peur. Je suis Nerron, je suis un Tok'ra. »

« Je vous connais, » répondit Selmak, inclinant sa tête.

Avant que Nerron puisse parler, Teal'c interrompit. « Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que vous êtes effectivement Nerron ? »

Nerron acquiesça et sa tête retomba sur sa poitrine. Quand elle se releva, elle portait une expression qui était tellement Jack que Daniel soupira de soulagement et Teal'c visiblement se détendit.

« Sacré serpent de Tok'ra... » marmonnait Jack.

« O'Neill, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Je vais bien, Teal'c. Et vous ? Comment va l'épaule ? »

« Je vais bien également, » dit Teal'c, souriant à son ami.

« Daniel ? Jacob ? Shanahan ? » dit Jack regardant chacun d'eux.

« Nous allons tous bien, Jack » dit Daniel. « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Mais Jack n'écoutait pas. « Où est Carter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est ici. Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé, » dit Daniel évasivement.

« Ils m'ont tiré dessus. Je me suis réveillé dans un autre de ces fichus sarcophages, ligoté. Puis ils ont fourré le serpent dans ma tête. Nerron a expliqué qu'il était un Tok'ra infiltré -»

« Je parie qu'il vous a fallu du temps pour être convaincu, » dit Jacob, d'un air contrit.

Jack acquiesça. « Puis _milady_, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, désignant le Goa'uld qui les avait capturés, « a suggéré que j'aimerais peut-être interroger les prisonniers moi-même. Par interroger, comprenez torturer. » Il s'arrêta, « Maintenant, où est Carter ? »

« Elle est dans un sale état, Jack. Elle n'est pas vraiment avec nous. Elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes, » dit Daniel.

« Est-ce ce qui est arrivé au visage de Teal'c ? » demanda Jack, indiquant les marques de griffures.

Daniel hocha la tête. « Ils ont laissé cette chose en marche, » ajouta-t-il, désignant l'écran mémoriel.

« Reculez, » fut tout ce que Jack dit. Il leva sa main, sur laquelle il y avait l'arme de poing goa'uld qu'il utilisa pour rétracter les portes de la cellule dans le plafond. Il entra dans la cellule, vit Sam et s'avança vers elle.

« Jack, je ne sais pas si vous devriez -» Jacob fut interrompu par le grognement d'avertissement de Sam et Jack sauta légèrement en arrière.

Jack réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de se tourner vers Jacob. « Jake, s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas, » dit-il.

Jacob lui jeta un regard perplexe.

Jack retournait déjà vers Sam. Il s'arrêta juste hors de portée et aboya, « Lieutenant Colonel Carter ! Au rapport ! »

Le corps de Sam réagit avant que son esprit torturé ne puisse l'arrêter.

Derrière Jack, l'écran tremblota et revint à la vie.

_/Sam était assise sur le pont du Prométhée, elle avait l'air fatiguée._

_La voix de Jack sortit de nulle part. « Très bien Carter, allez, debout, allons. »_

_Sam leva ses yeux pour le voir debout dans l'ombre de l'encadrement de la porte. « Je me demandais quand vous alliez apparaître. »_

_Jack entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu en civil. « Vous allez simplement rester assise là ? »_

_« Trop fatiguée, monsieur. »_

_Cela sembla amuser Jack. « Samantha, je suis une création de votre imagination. Vous allez m'appeler 'Monsieur' ? » dit-il, s'affalant près d'elle._

_« Vieille habitude. Désolée, » dit Sam, elle semblait vraiment fatiguée._

_« Alors, vous allez vous sauver ou quoi ? »_

_« J'ai essayé. »_

_« Alors vous abandonnez ? »_

_« Je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire d'autre maintenant. »_

_« Vous penserez à quelque chose. » Jack semblait absolument certain._

_« Vous êtes venu me remonter le moral ? » demanda Sam._

_« C'est ce que font les amis. »_

_« Amis ? »_

_« Hé. C'est vous qui parlez là. Mieux vaut autant être honnête. »_

_« Et si je quittais l'Air Force ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ou est-ce simplement une excuse ? »_

_« Je ne vous demanderais jamais d'abandonner votre carrière, » dit Jack._

_« Parce que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi ? » défia Sam._

_« Carter, » réprimanda Jack._

_« Je vous oublierais immédiatement si je savais. »_

_« Si facilement ? »_

_« Je ne dis pas que ce serait facile. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrête si vous voulez vraiment savoir ? » _

_« J'essaie. »_

_« Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi le problème, ici. Regardons les choses en face, je ne suis pas si compliqué, » dit Jack._

_« Moi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Sam, je suis votre ceinture de sécurité. »_

_« Aussi longtemps que je pense à vous, gardant mes pensées sur ce que je crois impossible à obtenir, il n'y a aucune possibilité d'être blessée par quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Jacob avait raison. Vous méritez plus, » dit Jack. « Je serai toujours là pour vous, peu importe ce qui se passe. Croyez-moi. »_

_« Alors quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Sam._

_« Allez sauver vos fesses. »_

_« Une dernière chose »._

_La seconde suivante, elle embrassait Jack ses mains étaient dans les cheveux de Jack._

_Puis... plus rien._

_« Sans importance, » dit-elle./_

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Shanahan qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Heureusement Shanahan s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, probablement dû au fait que Jacob l'aurait sûrement tué s'il bouleversait encore Sam.

Puis l'esprit de Sam rattrapa son corps. Elle essaya de frapper Jack, mais il esquiva et la fit se retourner, la tenant doucement, mais avec force contre le mur. Il réunit ses chevilles, pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucun intention ni de la violer ni de lui faire de mal.

Elle se débattit, des sons crus sortant de sa gorge. Jack la tint gentiment, mais fermement.

« Shhh, » apaisa-t-il. « Carter, ça va aller. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. »

Les images derrière lui démentirent ses mots. « Oh pour l'amour du ciel... allez à votre lieu sûr, Carter. » Cela avait été une sorte de plaisanterie, mais les images changèrent.

_/Sam était avec Cassie, bien des années auparavant. Elle la poussait sur la balançoire au parc./_

_/Sam était assise sur le tapis du salon de Janet Fraiser, légèrement ivre. Elle et le docteur riaient de bon cœur à propos de quelque chose./_

_/Sam flottait dans un des planeurs de la mort d'Apophis, juste après qu'ils l'aient vaincu la première fois. Elle levait les yeux vers la Terre. La vue était époustouflante./_

_/Sam était accroupie derrière un rocher sur le site alpha. Jack était à côté d'elle._

_« Vous voulez y aller ? » demanda Jack._

_Sam était visiblement exténuée. « J'ai juste besoin de me reposer une minute, » répondit-elle._

_Jack baissa les yeux sur elle un instant, puis dit, « Venez. »_

_Il posa son bras autour d'elle et elle s'appuya sur lui./_

« Que diable ? » s'exclama Shanahan qui avait apparemment oublié le précédent avertissement.

Daniel, Jacob et Teal'c le regardèrent furieusement. Jack l'ignora, alors que Sam, qui s'était presque détendue, recommençait à paniquer.

Tous les hommes se tournèrent pour regarder l'écran lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Sam.

_/ « Que veux-tu dire par chambre d'enfant ? Où va dormir Cassie ? » demanda Sam à Pete._

_« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle resterait avec nous. »_

_« Je me fiche de ce que tu pensais, Pete ! Cassie est comme ma fille ! »_

_Ils étaient dans le salon de Sam, Shanahan était confortablement assis sur le canapé et Sam se tenait debout devant lui, le regardant furieusement._

_« Néanmoins elle n'est pas ta fille, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle sera bien, nous mettrons le sofa pour elle quand elle restera avec nous. »_

_« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » cria Sam._

_« Ecoute, Sam, je ne vais pas faire une pièce dans ma nouvelle maison pour un enfant alien qui -»_

_« Quoi ? » Ce n'était pas Sam qui avait crié cette fois. C'était Cassie elle-même._

_Pete et Sam donnaient tous les deux l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Finalement Sam dit, « Cassie... »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ton __petit ami__ vient juste de dire sur moi ? » Cassie se déchaîna sur Sam._

_« Il ne voulait pas dire ça ainsi -»_

_« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Sam ! » cria Cassie, ressemblant remarquablement à Jack, « quand vas-tu te réveiller ? » Cassie sortit en tempêtant de la pièce et entra dans la cuisine. Sam la suivit. Pete changea de chaîne, pas concerné._

_Dans la cuisine, Cassie composait un numéro sur le téléphone de Sam._

_« Cassie... Cassie, arrête. Il est une heure du matin, qui appelles-tu ? »_

_Cassie l'ignora. Puis, « Allô ? Jack ? Tu dormais ?... Oui, je vais bien... Le vol s'est bien passé... Je vais bien, vraiment, j'ai simplement besoin de te demander une faveur... Puis-je venir rester chez toi ce week-end ?... Eh bien, __j'allais__ rester chez Sam mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait de la place... Non nous ne nous sommes pas disputées... __S'il te plait__, Jack... D'accord, merci... A tout de suite. » L'adolescente raccrocha._

_« Cassie, tu n'as pas besoin de rester chez le Général O'Neill, » protesta Sam._

_« Je ne reste pas dans cette maison pendant qu'il est ici, Sam. Je suis désolée. » Cassie se détourna et quitta la cuisine._

_Sam la suivit alors qu'elle ramassait le sac qu'elle avait laissé près de la porte d'entrée._

_« Cassie... »_

_« Je vais attendre Jack dehors. Je t'appellerai demain, Sam. » Cassie sortit de la maison._

_Sam la surveilla, la regardant par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le 4x4 de Jack se garer. Cassie y monta et le 4x4 s'éloigna./_

L'image s'effaça et fut remplacée.

_/Sam entra dans la nouvelle maison qu'elle partageait avec Pete Shanahan. Il se tenait debout dans l'entrée._

_« Tu es en retard. » Shanahan semblait en colère._

_« Mon équipe a été retardée, » répondit Sam. Elle semblait fatiguée._

_« Par quoi ? »_

_« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire. »_

_Soudain, Shanahan se mit en colère. « J'en ai ras-le-bol de ça ! »_

_Sam sembla surprise. « Ras-le-bol de quoi ? »_

_« Toi, partant au travail et moi ne sachant pas ce qui se passe ! » Sa colère sembla diminuer légèrement. « Heureusement, cela changera quand nous serons mariés. »_

_« Quoi ? » demanda Sam, son ton révélant qu'elle savait où cette conversation allait et n'aimait pas cela._

_« Eh bien, j'ai présumé que tu allais prendre un peu de recul une fois que nous serons mariés, » répondit Shanahan._

_Pendant un instant, Sam fut sans voix. « Pete, je viens d'obtenir le commandement de ma propre équipe ! On a besoin de moi au travail ! »_

_« Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre pour commander ton -» _

_« Pete, j'aime mon travail ! Ils n'ont pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! De toute façon, » Sam baissa la voix, « je suis la plus grande experte de la Porte des étoiles, le Général O'Neill a besoin de moi au SGC. »_

_« O'Neill, encore ! Et quand est-ce que ce type va te donner des vacances ? » Pete criait maintenant._

_« Pete -»_

_« J'en ai ras le bol que ce type sache davantage sur toi et ta vie que moi ! Je suis ton fiancé pour l'amour de dieu ! »_

_« Pete -»/_

Le souvenir s'effaça. Jack calmait Sam, faisant des bruits apaisants, la tenant toujours étroitement.

Jacob regarda Shanahan furieusement pour oser parler à sa fille de cette façon.

Etrangement, ce fut Daniel qui dit quelque chose à l'homme. « Il est évident que vous ne connaissez pas Sam aussi bien que vous le croyiez, » dit-il, faisant attention de ne pas effrayer la femme en question.

« Ca va aller, Carter. Vous êtes en sécurité, » murmurait Jack.

Derrière lui, l'écran s'alluma à nouveau.

_/Sam entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle était vide, excepté Jack, qui était assis sur son lit, remettant son t-shirt. Son abdomen était bandé._

_« Monsieur, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. »_

_Jack leva les yeux. « Oui... Euh... c'est encore un peu douloureux mais ils ont dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi. »_

_« Nous sommes chanceux que ce tir de lance vous ait touché à cet endroit. Ce nouveau pare-balle est efficace, » dit Sam essayant visiblement de maintenir la conversation positive._

_Jack, cependant, ne semblait pas d'humeur. « Il n'a pas beaucoup aidé Fraiser. »_

_Sam prit une profonde respiration à la mention de son amie. « Non. »_

_Après un moment de silence, Jack se leva pour prendre la veste de treillis. « Comment va Cassie ? »_

_« C'est une enfant courageuse, elle s'en remettra, vous savez. »_

_« Oui. » Jack mit, en faisant attention, la veste. « Vous allez parler à la cérémonie ? »_

_Sam hocha la tête. Elle respira profondément, « Monsieur... je... je voulais seulement vous dire... » Elle s'arrêta, trouvant cela visiblement difficile. « Quand vous étiez étendu là-bas, je... » Sam refoulait maintenant les larmes difficilement. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous alliez bien. »_

_Sam pleurait maintenant et se détourna._

_Jack s'approcha, lentement. Sam leva les yeux vers lui._

_« Venez, » dit-il doucement._

_Jack la prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra étroitement, comme si elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même qu'il était vraiment là./_

L'image s'effaça.

« Jack ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui, Carter. C'est moi. » Jack semblait infiniment soulagé qu'elle soit à nouveau cohérente, et ne sembla pas remarquer son utilisation de son prénom.

Sam secoua la tête. « Vous êtes un Goa'uld. Je peux le sentir. »

Intérieurement, Daniel jura. Ils auraient dû se rappeler la capacité de Sam de sentir le naquadah présent dans le symbiote.

Jack, cependant, ne sembla pas décontenancé. « C'est un Tok'ra. Ces sacrés espions sont partout. »

« Vous mentez. » Sam semblait légèrement désespérée à présent. « Je l'ai vu _mourir_. » Cela visiblement conjura une émotion suffisamment forte pour mettre en marche l'appareil mémoriel, alors que l'écran s'allumait à nouveau.

Daniel, Teal'c et Jacob ne voulaient pas regarder, mais ne purent s'en empêcher. Shanahan semblait n'avoir aucun problème à regarder les souvenirs de Sam s'afficher sur l'écran.

Cette fois le souvenir fut juste un flash, suffisamment long pour que les observateurs voient ce qui se passait.

_/Jack, sur ce vaisseau, frappé par plusieurs tirs de lance./_

« Non, Carter. Ils avaient un sarcophage, » dit Jack calmement. « C'est moi. Faites-moi confiance. »

Cela sembla beaucoup demander à l'esprit paniqué de Sam. Mais elle sembla réfléchir à cela.

« Je vais vous lâcher, Carter, » dit Jack. Lentement il la libéra et fit un petit pas en arrière.

Pendant un instant Sam ne bougea pas. Puis elle se retourna et leva les yeux sur Jack.

« Je pensais que je vous avais perdu, » dit-elle. Daniel était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas dit cela si elle avait remarqué les autres occupants de la cellule. A nouveau l'écran tremblota et afficha des flashes de la vie de Sam.

_/Jack inconscient et gelé à mort en Antarctique./_

_/Jack empalé sur le mur de la salle d'embarquement./_

_/Jack après avoir été implanté avec un Goa'uld et puis congelé dans la base d'Hathor./_

_/Jack partant chez les Tok'ra pour être soigné de la maladie des Anciens par Kanan./_

_/Jack trébuchant à travers la porte des étoiles après son évasion de chez Baal, ses vêtements plein de trous sanglants./_

_/Teal'c et Sam assis dans les vestiaires du SGC, Teal'c demanda, « Avez-vous abandonné l'espoir de trouver O'Neill ? »_

_« L'espoir ? » répéta-t-elle. « Non. Je commence à penser que le Dr. Lee a raison. Je ne crois pas que le portail soit la réponse. Cela fait presque un mois Teal'c, s'il y avait un moyen de retour... C'est simplement que nous venons de perdre Daniel, et je ne sais pas si je peux... »_

_Elle commença à pleurer et Teal'c la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit./_

_/Jack frappé par un tir de lance et s'écroulant au sol./_

_/Jack avachi dans le fauteuil des Anciens après la défaite d'Anubis, Sam dit, « S'il vous plait, Jack. »/_

« Venez, » dit Jack. Sam s'avança et Jack enleva doucement l'appareil mémoriel. Elle grimaça et il mit ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui.

« J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu, » l'entendirent-ils répéter, murmurant sur son épaule.

« Ouais eh bien, la rumeur de ma mort, yadda, yadda, yadda. » Il répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Jacob plus tôt.

Sam renifla avec amusement.

« Vous _voilà_, » dit Jack, le soulagement dans chaque syllabe.

Sam frissonnait. Jack retira sa veste et la lui tendit. « Tenez. » Elle la prit et la mit sur elle, se pelotonnant dedans.

« Maintenant vous êtes prête à être gentille, ou allez-vous encore attaquer Teal'c ? »

Sam hocha la tête et Jack se retourna pour lui permettre de voir le reste de la cellule.

« Coucou, mon petit, » dit Jacob. Sam alla l'étreindre. Elle sourit à Daniel et à Teal'c.

« Vous allez bien les gars ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons bien, Colonel Carter, » dit Teal'c chaleureusement.

Sam se tourna finalement vers le dernier occupant de la cellule. « Pete ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai appelé la base pour t'avoir et ils m'ont redirigé vers le bureau du Général. Il m'a dit que tu étais en retard, et j'ai offert mon aide pour te retrouver. Il a accepté, » dit Shanahan.

Sam regarda O'Neill avec méfiance. « Monsieur ? »

« C'est en gros ce qui s'est passé, Carter, » dit Jack. Sam sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par Jack. « Eh bien, les enfants, nous devons y aller. »

La tête de Jacob s'inclina puis se releva, signe que Selmak voulait parler. « O'Neill, j'aimerais parler avec Nerron. »

« Merde, » marmonna Jack, avant d'incliner lui aussi la tête.

Quand il parla ensuite, sa voix prit le ton profond qui indiquait que c'était le symbiote qui parlait. « Selmak ? » demanda Nerron.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité de prendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau ? » demanda Selmak.

Nerron fit un sourire lent et satisfait. « J'y pensais justement. Je crois que c'est possible, » il fit une pause, et regarda SG1, « O'Neill le pense aussi. »

« Comment ? » fut tout ce que demanda Selmak.

Mais Nerron était parti, et ce fut Jack qui répondit, « suivez-moi. » Puis il agita une main pour ouvrir la cellule et en sortit. Une fois dehors, il échangea avec Nerron qui dit, « Jaffa ! Kree ! »

A l'intérieur de la cellule, Daniel remarqua, « Maintenant, c'est vraiment étrange. » Teal'c et Sam acquiescèrent.

Les deux Jaffa entrèrent dans la salle. « Mon Seigneur ? » demanda l'un.

« Donnez-moi votre arme, » dit Nerron.

Le Jaffa tendit sa lance, et fut immédiatement abattu avec. Avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir, il fut également abattu.

« Désolé, Teal'c, » dit Jack avec sa propre voix. « Ils n'avaient pas l'air du type à rejoindre la rébellion. » Il ouvrit la cellule et SG1 sortit, suivis par Jacob et Shanahan.

« En effet, » répondit Teal'c, regardant dédaigneusement les corps.

« Nos armes sont juste au bout du couloir, » dit Jack, donnant à Jacob l'arme de poing Goa'uld.

Puis il ouvrit la voie hors des cellules.

ooo

Prendre le contrôle du vaisseau fut plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé, avec l'aide de Nerron. Ils se séparèrent en deux équipes, Sam, Pete et Teal'c, puis Jack, Jacob et Daniel.

Il y avait relativement peu de Jaffa à bord, la plupart d'entre eux ayant été tué ou rejoint la rébellion. Apparemment Baal ne pensait pas que cet avant poste était suffisamment important pour justifier la présence de ses Super Soldats.

Une fois qu'ils eurent nettoyé le vaisseau mère des Jaffa, aucun de ceux-là ne souhaitant rejoindre la rébellion, bien que le choix fut offert, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.

« Monsieur, nous avons tout nettoyé, » dit Sam.

« Pareil ici, Carter. » Jack fit une pause, « est-ce que vous avez eu le Goa'uld ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fait, non. Nous n'avons pas pu la trouver, monsieur. Nous pensions que vous l'auriez. »

« Non, » répondit Jack. « D'accord, je veux que ceci soit fait rapidement. Nous allons nous séparer par équipe de deux. Jacob, vous allez avec Teal'c, Carter vous et Shanahan, Danny, vous êtes avec moi. »

Alors qu'elle se détournait, Sam sourit aux ordres familiers.

« Quoi ? » demanda Shanahan.

« Rien. Simplement... je me sens comme autrefois, » dit Sam.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton père était un... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un Gould ? »

« Il n'est pas un Goa'uld. Il est un Tok'ra. »

« Oh. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, » dit Sam, son ton ne trahissant pas le mécontentement qu'elle ressentait à son interrogatoire.

« O'Neill le savait, » bouda Pete.

« Bien sûr qu'il le savait, nous travaillons ensemble depuis huit ans. Il était là quand mon père est devenu un Tok'ra, » répliqua brusquement Sam.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et O'Neill ? Avez-vous jamais... » Pete s'arrêta au regard noir que Sam lui jeta.

« Jamais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix glaciale.

« Tu sais, une _liaison_ ? » demanda Pete, évitant ses yeux.

« Non, nous n'avons pas eu de _liaison_. Il est mon officier supérieur c'est contre le règlement, » dit Sam, sa voix toujours glaciale.

« Oh, » dit Pete, toujours incapable d'ôter les images de l'écran hors de son esprit. « Alors pourquoi était-il le seul que tu as écouté, dans la cellule ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai connu le Général O'Neill depuis près de neuf ans, Pete, » expliqua patiemment Sam, « je lui confierai ma vie. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Sam, exaspérée.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une minute, puis Shananhan demanda, « Pourquoi O'Neill appelle ton père 'papa' ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vraiment. C'est simplement quelque chose qu'il a toujours faite. Je crois que c'est en grande partie pour embêter mon père, » répondit Sam.

« 'En grande partie' ? » questionna Pete.

Sam resta silencieuse.

ooo

Jacob et Teal'c descendaient un autre couloir, vérifiant les renfoncements en avançant.

Teal'c jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob, qui semblait distrait. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, Jacob Carter ? »

Sans préambule, Jacob demanda, « Que pensez-vous de Shanahan, Teal'c ? »

« Ne devriez-vous pas avoir cette discussion avec le Colonel Carter ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Teal'c était-ce une tentative pour ne pas me répondre ? » demanda Jacob. Teal'c inclina sa tête. « En tout cas, j'ai cette discussion avec vous, » ajouta Jacob.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit le compagnon convenable avec qui le Colonel Carter devrait passer le reste de sa vie, » dit Teal'c.

« Eh bien, c'était... honnête, » dit Jacob. « Une raison pour votre évidente antipathie pour lui ? Jack ne semble pas l'aimer non plus, mais n'en parlera pas. »

Teal'c dit simplement, « Pete Shanahan ne fait pas confiance au Colonel Carter. »

Jacob hocha la tête et tous les deux continuèrent à chercher le Goa'uld.

ooo

« Vous allez bien, Jack ? » demanda Daniel. Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelque temps, et il s'inquiétait pour son ami.

« Hein ? Oui. » Jack semblait distrait et irrité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Oh... Nerron continue de me harceler à propos de... quelque chose, » répliqua Jack.

« Vous vous disputez avec Nerron ? » demanda Daniel, incrédule.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes le seul capable de vous disputer avec quelqu'un avec qui vous avez _fusionné_. »

« En fait, c'est quelque chose de courant, » dit Jack.

« Oh. » Les deux hommes avancèrent à nouveau en silence.

Puis, « alors pourquoi est-il vraiment là ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je vous l'ai dit, il était infiltré et ils me l'ont mis dans la tête... »

« Jack, ce n'est pas de cela que je suis en train de parler et vous le savez, » dit Daniel.

Jack haussa les épaules et essaya à nouveau. « Jake venait juste d'arriver au -»

« Jack ! » dit Daniel, exaspéré.

« _Bien_. Il a insisté. A dit qu'il dévoilerait le programme si nous perdions Carter, toutes sortes de conneries. Et... j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait aider Carter si elle avait été... torturée, ou ce genre de choses. » Il fit une pause puis continua, « je veux dire, vous avez moi et Teal'c, alors c'est simplement juste que Carter ait son père et son... fiancé. »

Daniel regarda son ami, mais resta silencieux.

Soudain, Jack s'arrêta. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. »

« Vous voulez dire quelque chose, je le sais. » Jack étrécit ses yeux sur Daniel.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Daniel ! »

« C'est seulement que... vous l'avez amené pour aider Sam, et ce fut vous qui avez fini par l'aider, » dit Daniel.

Quand Jack ne dit rien, Daniel continua, « il me semble simplement que -»

Jack le coupa, réalisant brusquement où cela menait. « N'y pensez même pas, Daniel. » Il recommença à marcher, ses longues foulées rendant difficile pour Daniel de rester à son niveau.

Par conséquent, Jack tourna le coin avant que Daniel ne le fasse. Daniel l'entendit crier de douleur,

« Jack ! » cria-t-il, courant immédiatement.

Alors qu'il tournait le coin, il fut frappé en pleine poitrine par un tir de zat.

ooo

Sam entendit Jack crier et Daniel hurler et commença à courir vers le bruit, Shanahan tout près sur ses talons.

Elle passa le coin en glissant, le P-90 prêt, seulement pour trébucher sur le corps inanimé de Daniel.

La scène devant elle était horrible. Jack était sur ses genoux devant le Goa'uld qui les avait capturés. La femme utilisait le même genre d'arme de poing que l'Ashrak avait utilisé sur Sam et Jolinar bien des années auparavant. Jack était mourant.

Sam prit à peine une seconde pour analyser la situation avant d'ouvrir le feu sur le Goa'uld. La femme s'écroula sous la grêle de balles et l'appareil s'éteignit.

Jack tomba sur le sol.

Sam courut à ses côté au moment même où Teal'c et Jacob entrèrent dans le couloir. Teal'c alla s'assurer que Daniel allait bien.

Sam baissa les yeux sur Jack. « Monsieur ? »

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Jacob, Daniel et Teal'c étaient assis dans une petite antichambre juste à l'extérieur du peltac, mangeant leurs rations de combat. Après avoir été en cellules pendant si longtemps, ils avaient suffisamment faim pour que même Daniel ne se plaigne pas du goût.

« Comment croyez-vous que Jack va gérer la mort de Nerron ? » demanda Daniel à Jacob. « Sam était assez déprimée après que Jolinar soit morte en la sauvant. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est toujours difficile aussi bien pour le symbiote que l'hôte quand l'autre meurt. »

« Je pense que c'est différent pour chacun, » dit Daniel la bouche pleine.

« Je suis inquiet pour O'Neill, » dit Teal'c.

Daniel hocha la tête. « Moi aussi, tout ce que Jack a voulu dire est qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse seul. »

Jacob fit un grand sourire. « Jolie façon de paraphraser. » Daniel lui sourit en retour et Teal'c hocha la tête. Ils avaient tous entendu ce que Jack avait vraiment dit – _hurlé_ – à Daniel : « Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel ! Foutez le camp ! »

« Où est Sam ? » demanda Daniel.

« Elle est allée montrer à Shanahan les quartiers. Il disait qu'il était fatigué. »

« Vous appelez votre futur beau-fils par son nom de famille ? » demanda Daniel, haussant les sourcils.

Jacob était sur le point de répondre lorsque le bruit de voix l'arrêta. Jack et Sam. Ils se dirigeaient vers le peltac.

« Nous devrions quitter ce lieu immédiatement, » dit Teal'c, ne voulant visiblement pas surprendre la dispute de ses amis.

Jacob et Daniel, cependant, ne bougèrent pas. Quand il remarqua cela, Teal'c se rassit.

« Monsieur, voulez-vous juste vous arrêter et m'écouter, s'il vous plait ! Vous devez en parler ! » Sam semblait exaspérée.

Regardant à travers la porte de l'antichambre, les trois hommes regardèrent Jack entrer dans le peltac, Sam se dépêchant derrière lui.

« Monsieur, voulez-vous juste vous arrêter ! » hurla-t-elle, s'arrêtant et plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Carter, je ne vais parler de rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh, alors nous vous avons presque perdu – _encore_ – vous avez eu un symbiote en vous – _encore_ – il est mort pour vous sauver la vie et vous n'avez _rien_ à dire ? » Les mots de Sam vinrent en rapides successions.

« Eh bien vous me connaissez, Carter, » railla Jack, ne masquant pas complètement sa colère.

« Monsieur ! » hurla-t-elle, d'un ton d'avertissement.

Finalement l'humeur de Jack s'enflamma. « Que diable me voulez-vous, Carter ? »

« Je _vous_ veux ! » cria-t-elle, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Daniel qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu d'un point de vue sexuel. Eh bien, pas uniquement sexuel, en tout cas. 'Peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel...'

Il jeta subrepticement un coup d'œil à Jacob pour s'assurer qu'il le savait aussi.

Jacob se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait compris.

Jack, pendant ce temps, s'était retourné sur ses talons et s'approcha rapidement de Sam.

'Enfin, il va l'embrasser,' pensa Daniel.

Il ne l'embrassa pas. A la place, il passa un doigt autour de son col, repêchant ses plaques d'identification. Quelque chose brilla sur la chaîne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura Jacob.

« C'est sa bague de fiançailles, » répondit Teal'c.

« Oh _merde_, » murmura Daniel.

« C'est drôle. Ce n'est pas ce que cela me dit, » dit Jack, sa voix basse et calme. Il lâcha les plaques, et se détourna d'elle à nouveau, fixant l'hyperespace.

Ceci sortit Sam du choc dans lequel elle était plongée suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Au moins il a demandé, » dit-elle d'une voix basse qui, néanmoins, porta.

Jack se retourna vivement. Quand il parla sa voix était pleine de colère. « _Il a demandé_ ? Que diable cela est-il supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Comment diable étais-je censée savoir ce que vous ressentiez, _Jack_ ? » répondit-elle, soulignant son prénom. « Je n'arrivais pas à lui donner de réponse pendant deux semaines et même alors je vous en ai parlé en premier. Vous m'avez pratiquement _ordonné _de dire oui. »

« Qu'étais-je supposé dire, Carter ? Ne l'épousez pas, que diriez-vous que vous et moi allions voir un film, dîner, et ensuite la cour martiale ? »

« Oh s'il vous plait ! Cela venant d'un homme dont le dossier, dont la _carrière_, crie pratiquement 'Merde aux règlements !' »

« Pas pour celui-là ! »

Le silence régna dans le peltac, Jack et Sam se dévisageant l'un l'autre. Daniel, Jacob et Teal'c restaient assis sans bouger, fascinés par ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu.

L'air entre Sam et Jack semblait brûler.

Finalement, Sam brisa le silence. « Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle, la colère qui avait été dans sa voix remplacée par la douceur.

« Vous étiez celle qui voulait laisser ça dans cette putain de pièce, Carter, » dit Jack.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu me contredire, _monsieur_, » répondit-elle, crachant le titre.

« Qui suis-je pour contredire la grande Sam Carter ? »

Sam semblait prête à répliquer, mais Jack la coupa. Frottant ses mains sur son visage, et à travers ses cheveux, il dit, « Qui s'en soucie ? Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. » Son ton avait changé aussi. Il était plus calme. « Ecoutez, Carter, j'essaie de gérer toute cette merde laissée par Nerron. Pardonnez-moi si je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à parler tout de suite. » Brusquement il sembla avoir pris une décision. Il passa à côté de Sam à grandes foulées vers le couloir, et vers la liberté.

« Jack... » commença-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face.

« Non, _Colonel_. Vous ne m'appelez pas Jack et je ne vous appelle pas Sam. » Il semblait fatigué.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Sam ressemblait à un enfant irascible, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Parce que je suis votre supérieur. » Jack fit une pause. « Et parce que peut-être, de cette façon, je resterais sain d'esprit quand je signerais votre congé pour votre mariage. » Il partit alors, ne lui donnant pas une chance de répondre.

Sam le regarda pendant un moment, puis se tourna pour regarder la fenêtre d'hyperespace.

Après un moment, elle parla, « vous pouvez sortir maintenant, les gars. Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Daniel, Jacob et Teal'c entrèrent dans le peltac. Jacob et Daniel semblaient penauds. Teal'c marcha simplement vers Sam et dit, « est-ce que vous allez bien, Colonel Carter ? »

Sam grogna son amusement. « Non. »

Teal'c se contenta de hocher la tête et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Euh... Sam ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui ? »

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous- »

« Quand je vous ai entendu dire 'Oh merde'. »

« Oh merde, » dit Daniel. « Désolé, » ajouta-t-il.

« Ca va. Ca n'a pas d'importance, » dit Sam. Puis elle se tourna vers Teal'c et dit, « je suis vraiment désolée pour votre visage, Teal'c. »

L'immense Jaffa sourit simplement et inclina sa tête. « Ce n'est rien Colonel Carter vous n'étiez pas vous-même. »

« Merci, » répondit Sam.

Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle et horrible pensée se présenta à Daniel. Il regarda Jacob et d'après l'expression sur le visage de son aîné, vit qu'il avait eu la même pensée.

« Euh... Sam ? » dit-il encore.

« Quoi Daniel ? » Sam ne s'était toujours pas retourné pour faire face à la salle.

« Est-ce que Jack savait que nous étions ici ? » demanda Daniel, déjà effrayé de la réponse.

Sam se retourna à ce moment-là. Il y avait la plus légère trace de sourire sur son visage. « Probablement avant moi, » répondit-elle.

« Oh merde, » dit à nouveau Daniel.

Jacob s'avança et étreignit Sam, dont l'amusement s'effaça.

« Tu vas bien Sammie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » admit Sam.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Jacob.

« Je sais que tu écoutais, papa. Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. » Sam triturait sa bague de fiançailles accrochée à la chaîne de ses plaques d'identification.

Ils restèrent là silencieux pendant un moment. Soudain, Sam parla, « Je ne peux plus faire cela. » Elle se détourna et quitta le peltac, laissant Jacob et Daniel se regarder, perplexes.

« Que ne peut-elle pas faire ? » demanda Daniel.

Etrangement, ce fut Teal'c qui lui répondit. « Je crois qu'elle est partie dire à Pete Shanahan qu'elle ne peut plus l'épouser. »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda Jacob.

« En effet. »

ooo

Sam entra dans les quartiers où elle avait installé Pete. Il était étendu sur le lit, éveillé.

Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit entrer.

« Tu as finalement décidé de prendre un peu de repos, hein ? Je pensais que tu allais essayer de parler à O'Neill pour toujours. Pas vraiment en contact avec son côté féminin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pete, nous devons parler, » dit Sam, s'asseyant sur la couchette en face de lui.

« Ne fais pas ça, » répondit Pete.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu essaies de rompre avec moi, je peux le dire. Sam, je ne voulais pas interférer avec ton travail, j'étais seulement inquiet. Tu étais en retard à la maison et je -»

Sam le coupa. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux plus faire ça. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Shanahan se mettait en colère.

Quand Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement, il cria, « Je mérite de savoir, merde ! C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? O'Neill. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est... je ne peux pas t'épouser. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensais que je pourrais mais... »

Soudain, Pete changea de méthode. Ses mots suivants furent gentils. « Ecoute, Sam, nous pouvons attendre un peu. Si tu n'es pas prête... »

« Non. »

« _Non_ ? » répéta-t-il.

« Pete, je ne crois pas que je puisse jamais t'épouser. Toute cette affaire... ça m'a fait réaliser cela. » Sam posa la bague de fiançailles, qui n'était plus attachée à sa chaîne, sur la couchette à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retourna et dit, « je déménagerai mes affaires quand nous serons de retour. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la porte. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle et partit, avant qu'il ne puisse se fâcher et hurler après elle.

Elle marcha rapidement vers le peltac, espérant que Pete ne suivrait pas avant qu'elle ne soit en sécurité avec ses amis.

ooo

Quand elle arriva dans le peltac, elle le trouva occupé uniquement par Jacob, Daniel et Teal'c. 'Merde', pensa-t-elle. Elle avait espéré qu'O'Neill revienne ici une fois qu'elle serait partie.

« Salut, Sam, ça va ? » demanda Daniel.

« Maintenant, oui, » répondit-elle. « Où est Ja... le Général O'Neill ? » dit-elle, hésitant encore à utiliser son prénom.

« Il n'est jamais revenu, » répondit Jacob, étudiant le visage de sa fille.

« Je vais aller le chercher, » dit Sam.

« Sam, attendez un peu, » dit Daniel, posant une main sur son bras. « Vous savez comment est Jack lorsqu'il est de cette humeur. »

Sam acquiesça, et se tourna vers ses amis. « Alors, est-ce que vous avez mangé toutes les rations, ou en reste-t-il pour moi ? »

ooo

Daniel et Sam étaient assis avec Jacob dans le peltac. Ils avaient été là depuis trois heures et la conversation s'était épuisée. Ils avaient renoncé à attendre Jack et avait envoyé Teal'c voir s'il était de meilleure humeur.

Soudain, la voix de Teal'c sortit de la radio. « Colonel Carter ! » Il semblait alarmé.

« Teal'c ? » répondit-elle.

« J'ai trouvé O'Neill. Il est dans les quartiers de repos des Jaffa. Vous devriez tous venir ! »

Sam se redressa difficilement sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte, suivie par Daniel et Jacob.

ooo

Quand ils atteignirent la pièce qu'O'Neill avait choisie pour dormir, ils étaient un peu hors d'haleine à cause de leur course impromptue. Teal'c les attendait, et les précéda à l'intérieur.

Jack était effondré sur le sol à côté de la couchette. Il était inconscient. A côté de lui il y avait le flacon abandonné qui contenait le suppresseur de mémoire.

« Il est en vie, » affirma Teal'c, voyant l'inquiétude sur les visages de ses amis.

« Il a dû me le subtiliser dans la poche ! » dit Jacob avec indignation. « Personne n'est censée en prendre autant. »

« Prendre quoi ? » demanda Sam, s'accroupissant derrière O'Neill et vérifiant son pouls, même sachant que Teal'c l'avait déjà fait.

« C'est une drogue qui supprime la mémoire. J'en ai parlé à Jack dans la salle d'embarquement avant que nous ne quittions la Terre. Il a dû avaler tout le contenu. »

« Pourquoi O'Neill ferait-il une telle chose ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Jack... voulait oublier, » répondit Daniel. « Il avait tous ses souvenirs, plus ceux de Nerron. C'était trop. Dieu, Jack. » Daniel était choqué, et sa voix exprimait la compassion pour son ami.

« Pourquoi est-il inconscient ? » demanda Sam, regardant son père.

« Overdose, » dit Jacob. Puis ajouta rapidement, « mais il ne va pas mourir. Il sera inconscient pendant un moment. Mais il ne mourra pas. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de ramener sa mémoire ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » répondit Jacob. « Je le pense. Nous devons le ramener sur Terre. »

ooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Ils étaient de retour au SGC depuis moins d'une heure. SG1 était assis dans la salle de briefing, attendant nerveusement l'apparition du Général Hammond, qui avait dormi à la base.

Jack avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie à son arrivée, et fut installé dans une pièce privée.

Daniel faisait les cent pas le long de la table, son inquiétude pour son ami visible par chaque mimique sur son visage.

Teal'c regardait fixement, par la grande fenêtre, la Porte des étoiles, mais sans la voir.

Sam était assise à la table, fixant ses mains jointes. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, et semblait plongée profondément dans ses pensées.

Jacob était assis en face de sa fille, l'observant attentivement.

Pete Shanahan, décidant qu'il n'était ni désiré ni nécessaire ici, était parti chez lui, après avoir juré qu'il ne dirait rien sur le programme Stargate. Sam lui avait dit ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il le faisait.

Le Général Hammond entra dans la pièce. Sam étant le seul officier subalterne présente, se leva.

« Repos, » dit Hammond.

Lorsque le Général s'assit au bout de la table, Teal'c et Daniel prirent aussi leurs sièges.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

Sam décida qu'elle devait être celle à débriefer le Général. « Monsieur, Daniel, Teal'c et moi étions capturés par -»

« Je sais cela, Colonel, » interrompit Hammond. « Qu'est-il arrivé au Général O'Neill ? »

« Monsieur ? » demanda Sam, décontenancée.

« Avant qu'il parte, le Général O'Neill a jugé bon de m'appeler et me mettre au courant de votre situation. Je lui ai expressément interdit de partir, aussi bien sûr il est parti immédiatement, » dit Hammond, souriant légèrement

Il se tourna vers Jacob. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Jack ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

ooo

Ce fut longtemps plus tard. Le Général Hammond avait été complètement débriefé.

« Donc comment ramène-t-on sa mémoire ? » questionna Hammond.

Jacob plaça un petit objet sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hammond.

« C'est un appareil mémoriel Tok'ra modifié. »

« Modifié ? » demanda Sam.

« Il peut rappeler les souvenirs qui ont été supprimés. Selmak et moi croyons que ça aidera Jack. »

« Ca ne lui fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Daniel.

« Ca ne devrait pas le blesser. De plus, il est toujours inconscient et insensible, » dit Jacob. « Il y a une possibilité qu'il ressente les émotions déclenchées par les souvenirs, mais c'est notre seul moyen, et ça risque d'être long. »

Sam s'agita sur sa chaise. « Et s'il ne veut pas retrouver sa mémoire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas ? » demanda Jacob ?

« Sam a raison. Jack a supprimé sa propre mémoire, il veut visiblement oublier, » dit soudain Daniel.

« Je ne crois pas qu'O'Neill souhaiterait oublier sa vie entière, Daniel Jackson, » dit Teal'c.

« Quelle autre explication y a-t-il ? » demanda Hammmond.

« Je ne suis pas certain, » dit Teal'c.

Hammond réfléchit un moment, puis prit sa décision. « Eh bien, nous avons besoin de le ramener. Bien. Faisons-le. » Hammond se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack. Daniel et Teal'c allèrent dans la chambre de Jack à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur leur ami.

Jacob se tourna vers Sam et dit, « Sam, nous devrions travailler sur un moyen de surveiller les souvenirs de Jack sur un écran. »

« Je te verrai à mon labo, papa. Je veux demander au Général Hammond quelque chose. »

« D'accord, ma petite, » dit Jacob, et il sortit de la salle de briefing.

ooo

Le Général Hammond paraissait être comme chez lui dans le bureau qui était le sien il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Sam frappa et entra au commandement familier, « Entrez. »

« Colonel Carter, » accueillit Hammond.

« Mon Général, je voulais seulement vous demander quelque chose, si je peux. »

« Prenez un siège, Colonel. »

Sam prit le siège offert.

« Vous voulez savoir si le Général O'Neill va avoir des problèmes pour ceci, » énonça Hammond.

« Il faisait seulement ce qu'il pouvait pour nous sauver, monsieur. Je sais qu'il est allé contre votre ordre, mais -»

Hammond la coupa avec un geste de la main. « Colonel, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais Jack depuis huit ans. Je savais ce qu'il ferait. »

Sam fut interloquée. « Vous le saviez ? » dit-elle, ajoutant, « monsieur, » après coup.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je lui ai donné vingt-quatre heures ? » Le Général gloussa, « j'aurais pu être ici beaucoup plus tôt. »

Sam resta assise là pendant un moment, s'imprégnant de ce que le général venait de dire.

« Quelque chose d'autre, Colonel ? » demanda Hammond.

« Hein ? Ah... non, monsieur. »

« Alors je vous suggère de vous mettre au travail. Nous devons le ramener, » dit Hammond en souriant.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Sam, puis sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers son labo.

Le Général Hammond la regarda partir, secouant doucement sa tête.

ooo

Sam travailla avec Selmak sur un moyen d'afficher et de surveiller les souvenirs d'O'Neill. Sam se sentait toujours troublée, si O'Neill n'avait pas voulu supprimer ses souvenirs, que s'était-il passé ?

Finalement, l'équipement était prêt et O'Neill fut déplacé dans une salle d'observation. Le Sergent Siler aida à monter l'équipement de surveillance dans la pièce au-dessus, pour que Jacob puisse observer à la fois Jack et l'écran.

Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond avait déjà pris leurs sièges. Jacob était dans la salle au-dessous, attendant de mettre en marche l'appareil mémoriel. Quand Jacob annonça que c'était prêt, Sam se leva et s'apprêta à suivre Siler hors de la pièce.

« Colonel Carter ? » interrogea Hammond.

« Je ne pense pas que le Général O'Neill voudrait que nous observions sa vie comme si c'était une émission de télé, monsieur. »

« Peut-être que non, mais je crois qu'il voudra avoir ses amis ici quand il se réveillera. Il voudra savoir que vous tous allez bien, » dit Hammond.

Sam hocha la tête et reprit son siège. Daniel se pencha par-dessus elle et dit, « de plus, comment autrement allons-nous jamais découvrir quelque chose sur lui ? » Sam sourit faiblement en réponse.

Jacob se tenait près du lit de Jack, insérant l'appareil mémoriel.

« Cette technologie crée le point de vue d'une tierce personne, aussi nous pourrons voir Jack. Cela rend plus facile de surveiller ce qui se passe, » les informa-t-il.

Il quitta la chambre de Jack et arriva dans la salle au-dessus une minute plus tard.

« Allons-nous devoir regarder toute sa vie ? » demanda Sam alors qu'il prenait son siège.

« Ca prendrait trop longtemps. Les humains ne se souviennent pas de toutes les petites choses qui leur sont arrivées. Ce sera comme si sa vie était en accélérée la plupart du temps. De temps en temps, nous verrons quelque chose avec beaucoup de détails, mais seulement si c'est quelque chose d'important pour Jack. Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Plusieurs images vacillèrent sur l'écran. Comme prévues, elles bougèrent très vite. Après quelques minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent.

_/L'image sur l'écran montrait deux garçons debout dans ce qui était visiblement leur chambre. Il faisait nuit et la scène était illuminée par une lampe de chevet. _

_Les garçons semblaient avoir environ neuf et onze ans. Ils levaient les yeux sur un garçon plus vieux ayant environ quinze ans. Il sortait par la fenêtre._

_Celui de neuf ans parla. « Où vas-tu, Patrick ? » Le petit garçon était maigre, avec de profonds yeux marron et des cheveux bruns qui s'hérissaient dans toutes les directions. C'était Jack._

_« Je pars. Je ne peux plus rester ici. Vous comprenez ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'aîné des frères, plaidant avec ses yeux._

_« Non, » répondit celui de neuf ans. « Jack ! » dit celui de onze ans, réprimandant son plus jeune frère._

_Jack l'ignora. « Je veux comprendre __pourquoi__ tu pars, » dit-il. Patrick sembla soulagé. « Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu nous laisses derrière, » dit le garçon de neuf ans, zézayant légèrement._

_« Il ne peut pas nous emmener tous, JJ. Où irions-nous tous, comment s'occuperait-il de nous, lui __et__ les filles ? »_

_« Alors il va simplement s'enfuir et nous laisser ici ? Avec le Colonel ? » demanda Jack._

_Patrick sembla blessé. « Tu ne sais pas comment est le Colonel, Jack, » dit-il calmement._

_« Bien sûr que je le sais. Papa est un con, » répondit Jack, lui valant une gentille tape sur le bras de la part de son frère._

_« Il est bien pire que ça, gamin, » dit Patrick. « Quand toi et Joe serez plus vieux vous comprendrez mieux. »_

_« Nous comprenons __maintenant__, » dit Jack, Joe hochant la tête à côté de lui._

_« Alors vous voyez pourquoi je dois partir. Je ne peux plus supporter davantage, » dit Patrick._

_« Mais tu nous laisses derrière, » dit Jack, semblant beaucoup plus vieux que son apparence ne suggérait._

_« Je n'ai pas le choix. S'il te plait, comprends, » supplia Patrick._

_Jack ne dit rien. Ses deux aînés le regardèrent attentivement. Finalement il hocha la tête. « Bonne chance. »_

_« Merci. Bon, je dois y aller. » Patrick disparut par la fenêtre._

_Joe et Jack étaient debout et regardaient la fenêtre. Après un instant, Jack parla. « Le Colonel va être fâché. »_

_Son frère lui jeta un regard noir mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, une autre voix parla. « Joe ? JJ ? » C'était la voix d'une petite fille. Les deux garçons se retournèrent._

_Dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte de leur chambre se tenaient deux jumelles identiques, d'environ huit ans. L'une suçait son pouce._

_« Caitlin et moi avons entendu des bruits. Où est Patrick ? » demanda l'une d'elle._

_« Il est... parti, Susie, » dit Joe._

_Les deux petites filles regardèrent leur autre frère pour confirmation, il acquiesça./_

La scène commença à s'effacer. Puis l'écran commença à projeter des souvenirs à vitesse accélérée.

« D'ac-cord, » dit Daniel. Son sentiment était partagé par tout le groupe, Jack n'avait jamais mentionné, ou même suggéré, avoir des frères et sœurs.

« Avez-vous vu la façon dont tous le regardaient, même s'il était l'enfant du milieu ? » demanda Sam.

Quelque chose d'autre ennuyait Daniel, « _JJ_ ? » demanda-t-il, en ricanant.

Les images ralentirent à nouveau.

_/La scène montrait la même chambre, mais légèrement différente. Joe était assis devant un secrétaire. Jack était étendu sur un lit, jouant négligemment avec un yo-yo._

_Jack était plus vieux cette fois, environ quinze ans, ressemblant exactement à son clone. _

_Soudain son frère aîné referma en claquant le livre qu'il lisait. « Merde Jack, voudrais-tu arrêter avec ce truc ? »_

_Jack eut un grand sourire et fit tournoyer à nouveau le yo-yo._

_« Je vais le briser, je le jure, Seigneur Dieu ! » Son frère semblait exaspéré._

_« Bien, bien. » Jack posa le jouet. Le silence régna dans la chambre, jusqu'à, « Que fais-tu ? »_

_« Jack ! »_

_« Dis-moi et j'arrêterai de t'ennuyer, » dit Jack, se redressant et regardant par dessus l'épaule de son frère._

_« Tu arrêteras de toute façon. Tu as un rendez-vous avec le Général, quelque chose à propos d'un bulletin scolaire que personne ne peut croire ? »_

_Jack se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau._

_Son frère grogna avant de respirer profondément et répondit, « Maths. »_

_« Montre-moi. »_

_Joe tendit sa feuille de devoir maison à son jeune frère qui y jeta un coup d'œil rapidement avant de prendre un stylo sur le bureau. « Ceci, ceci et ceci, » dit-il, écrivant sur le papier._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C'est faux. Tu ne fais pas ce genre de questions ainsi. »_

_« Je devine que je sais comment tu as eu tous ces A. Alors comment les as-tu obtenus, p'tit génie ? »_

_Jack fit une grimace à son frère et était sur le point de répondre quand une voix d'homme cria, « Jonathan ! »_

_« Et merde, » dit Jack._

_« Le Général est à la maison, » dit son frère, semblant compatissant._

_« Dois y aller, » dit Jack, se tournant vers la porte._

_« Ca va aller ? »_

_Jack grogna à la question et sortit de la chambre._

_Une fois qu'il fut en bas des marches, il s'approcha d'une porte et frappa._

_« Entre ! » cria une voix d'homme, en colère._

_Jack entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. A l'intérieur il y avait un homme et une femme qui étaient visiblement ses parents. Sa mère était assise sur un grand canapé à gauche de Jack. C'était une femme maigre qui semblait extrêmement nerveuse. Elle sourit faiblement à Jack._

_Le père de Jack venait visiblement de rentrer à la maison. Il portait encore son uniforme, celui d'un Brigadier Général des Marines. Il était assis derrière un large bureau, regardant Jack furieusement./_

Daniel sembla choqué, « le père de Jack était un _Marines_ ? »

« Chut, » réprimanda Sam.

_/« Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda Jack._

_Sam mère répondit, « assis-toi, JJ. »_

_« Je vais m'occuper de ça, Laurie. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Son nom est Jonathan, » dit le père de Jack d'un ton sec, essayant visiblement de contrôler son sang-froid, et échouant._

_Laurie semblait affligée._

_Le père de Jack se leva et contourna le bureau. Il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix, et dominait Jack qui, visiblement, avait encore à grandir avant d'atteindre sa taille définitive. Il tendit un morceau de papier vers Jack. « Qu'est-ce c'est que ça, mon garçon. »_

_Jack y jeta un coup d'œil. « C'est mon bulletin de notes, monsieur. »_

_« Et aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à obtenir ces notes, quand tes professeurs jurent qu'ils ne te voient qu'une ou deux fois par mois ? » Le père de Jack devenait plus méchant, son ton sarcastique._

_« Je fais toujours mes devoirs et je fais toujours les examens, » dit Jack, puis ajouta, « Monsieur. »_

_« Ne me parles pas ainsi gamin ! Comment peux-tu avoir des A et des B alors que tu ne vas pas en classe ? Tu ne peux pas passer les examens sans aller en classes ! » Le père de Jack lui hurlait dessus maintenant._

_« __Vous__ expliquez ça alors, » répondit Jack, regardant son père droit dans les yeux._

_Il y eut le sifflement d'une brusque aspiration de sa mère. Son père se contenta de le fixer avec encore plus de fureur. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux : le triomphe._

_« Tu as triché ! »_

_Jack finalement perdit son calme. « Je n'ai pas triché ! Comment osez-vous m'accuser de cela ! » cria-t-il._

_« Jonathan ! » réprimanda sa mère._

_Le père de Jack l'ignora et continua. « Oui, tu as triché, petit salopard ! »_

_« John, je ne pense vraiment pas... » commença la mère de Jack._

_Le père de Jack se tourna pour lui faire face pendant un instant. « Non ! Alors reste en dehors de ceci, sacré nom de nom ! »_

_« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, connard ! » cria Jack._

_Le père de Jack le gifla du revers de la main. Fort. « Vas. Dans. Ta. Chambre ! » hurla-t-il._

_Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui hocha la tête presqu'imperceptiblement. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui./_

Les images sur l'écran commencèrent à nouveau à accélérer.

« Whoa, » dit Jacob.

« Ouais. Sympa le gars, » dit Daniel.

Les images semblèrent être de Jack à l'Académie de l'Air Force. Ils le virent piloter une variété d'avions, puis les images ralentirent encore.

_/Jack sauta hors du petit avion de combat qu'il venait de piloter. Alors qu'il traversait la piste, une jeep se dirigea vers lui à grande vitesse. Jack s'arrêta lorsque la jeep l'atteignit._

_La jeep s'arrêta et un homme en sortit brusquement._

_C'était Jacob Carter. Le __Colonel__ Jacob Carter._

_« __Vous__ ! » hurla-t-il, pointant un doigt coléreux vers Jack./_

« Je ne m'en rappelais vraiment pas, » remarqua Jacob.

_/« C'est vous qui venez juste de piloter ça ? » hurla Jacob._

_Jack regarda l'avion. « Oui, monsieur. »_

_« Personne n'avait l'autorisation pour voler ! Vous êtes dans de beaux draps, mon gars ! »_

_« Oui, monsieur, » dit Jack, regardant sa montre. « Est-ce que ça peut attendre plus tard, monsieur ? Je dois vraiment aller à ce cours. »_

_Les yeux de Jacob s'étrécirent sur le jeune homme dégingandé. « Bien. Quel est votre nom, fiston ? »_

_« Cadet O'Neill, monsieur, » dit Jack._

_Jacob lui fit signe de la main de partir. « Allez à votre cours. Vous serez réprimandé pour ceci. »_

_Jack acquiesça, salua Jacob et passa à côté de lui. Quand il se fut un peu éloigné, Jacob l'appela, « O'Neill ! »_

_Jack se retourna, « Oui, monsieur ? »_

_« Beau vol, fiston. »_

_Jack fit un grand sourire. « Merci, monsieur. »_

_Jacob se retourna et commença à monter dans la jeep._

_« Et, monsieur ? » appela Jack._

_Jacob le regarda._

_« C'est O'Neil, monsieur, un L. »_

_Jacob acquiesça et son chauffeur le ramena à la base./_

« Quand il se réveillera, rappelez-moi de le tuer, » dit Jacob, amusé. « J'ai eu un Cadet O'Neil, un L, qui fut réprimandé pour cela, pauvre garçon. »

Hammond grogna son amusement.

_/Jack était debout dans l'entrée de la maison de ses parents, portant l'uniforme bleu de l'Air Force. Il parlait à son frère Joe._

_« Alors tu vas l'épouser ? » demanda Jack._

_Son frère paraissait timide. « Je n'ai pas encore demandé. Avec un peu de chance. Trop dommage que tu ne puisses être là. »_

_« Ouais. » Jack commença à dire quelque chose d'autre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et cinq adolescentes trébuchèrent à l'intérieur en gloussant._

_Jack se retourna pour faire face aux nouvelles venues, souriant._

_« Jack ! » s'exclama une de ses sœurs._

_« Que fais-tu à la maison ? » demanda l'autre en s'élançant pour l'étreindre, suivie de très près par sa jumelle._

_« Ow ! Cait, Susie, pas si fort, je dois respirer ! » haleta Jack._

_Les filles qui étaient venues avec Cait et Susie étaient toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, soudain timides._

_Susie se retourna vers elles, « Les filles, voici notre autre frère, Jack, » dit-elle, en guise d'introduction._

_Il y eut un chœur de « Salut, Jack » puis les filles, comme une seule, regardèrent leurs pieds. Jack se contenta de leur sourire._

_« Alors, pourquoi es-tu à la maison ? » demanda Cait._

_« Je suis venu dire au revoir pour un moment, » répondit Jack. « L'Air Force m'envoie ailleurs. »_

_Les deux filles semblèrent déçues._

_« Je reviendrai bientôt, » rassura Jack._

_« Il espère, » vint une voix du haut des marches._

_« Bonjour maman, » dit Jack à la femme qui maintenant descendait les marches vers eux._

_« JJ, » répondit sa mère, ouvrant ses bras pour une étreinte. Jack se pencha pour poser ses bras autour d'elle._

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, __s'il te plait__, » dit Jack, faisant rire sa mère._

_« Tu préférerais Jonathan, Mr. Air Force ? »_

_« Jack. »_

_« D'accord, Jack, » dit-elle, lissant le devant de sa veste._

_Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre._

_« Tu dois déjà y aller ? » demanda Joe._

_« Oui, j'ai un vol à attraper. Je t'ai dit que je ne resterais pas longtemps. Désolé. »_

_Il y eut le bruit d'une voiture se garant à l'extérieur._

_« Ca doit être ton père, » dit la mère de Jack doucement._

_« Merde, » dit Jack._

_Joe le frappa doucement sur le bras. « Langage, » dit-il, en réponse au regard que lui adressa Jack._

_« Euh... nous allons y aller... » les filles disparurent en haut des marches avec leurs amies._

_« Oui, eh bien, j'y vais aussi, » dit Joe se précipitant dans le couloir._

_« Super, » dit Jack._

_John O'Neill passa la porte d'entrée. Avant que personne ne puisse dire quelque chose, il dit « Que diable fait-__il__ ici ? »_

_« Je suis seulement venu dire au revoir, » dit Jack posément._

_« Air Force. C'est là où tu étais ? » dit John O'Neill, soupesant du regard l'uniforme de son fils._

_« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Jack._

_Son père grogna, il était visiblement ivre._

_« Jamais pensé qu'un fils à moi serait un fichu pilote. »_

_Jack ne dit rien._

_John scruta l'uniforme de Jack._

_« Lieutenant ? Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour être Lieutenant si vite ? »_

_Jack ne répondit pas._

_« Où vas-tu alors ? » Son père semblait déterminé à obtenir quelque chose de lui._

_« Je ne peux pas le dire, » dit Jack. « C'est classé secret. »_

_« Ooh, Opérations Spéciales, hein ? Je pensais qu'il fallait avoir un peu plus d'expériences pour ce truc. »_

_Jack ne dit toujours rien._

_« Je déteste les Opérations Spéciales. 'Surtout' celles de l'Air Force. Des putains de bâtards de menteurs. Tu n'es pas un fils à moi- »_

_Jack interrompit la tirade de son père, « Ca me va très bien. »_

_« Ne m'interromps pas, mon gars ! » cria son père._

_« Je n'ai pas à supporter cette merde. » Jack se déplaça pour dépasser l'homme plus âgé, qui l'agrippa et le repoussa dans le hall._

_« Tu ne vas nulle part, pilote ! »_

_Jack gronda et bougea rapidement. Soudain John O'Neill fut pressé contre sa porte d'entrée, la main de son fils sur sa gorge._

_« J'y vais. Et tu vas me laisser y aller. »_

_John jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son fils à sa femme. Jack le remarqua. « Ne pense même pas à mettre cela sur leur dos, parce que je le découvrirai et je __reviendrai__. »_

_Le père de Jack sembla vraiment horrifié à cette perspective._

_C'était presque surréel de voir l'homme costaud cloué sur la porte par Jack, qui, à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'un mètre quatre-vingts dix, était plus grand, mais était encore, on ne pouvait le décrire que comme dégingandé./_

Une fois de plus les images commencèrent à accélérer.

Le groupe rassemblé autour de l'écran ne trouva rien à dire. Même le Général Hammond n'avait rien su de la famille de Jack. Il avait été présumé que son enfance était, eh bien, normale et heureuse.

Ils virent les premières missions de Jack. Quand les images commencèrent à ralentir, ils le virent frapper quelqu'un pendant une mission. L'homme fut rendu inconscient. Puis les images encore une fois commencèrent à défiler à vitesse normale.

_/Jack entra nonchalamment dans un bar. Il scruta la pièce, cherchant ses amis. Les apercevant, il se dirigea en flânant vers leur box._

_Assis dans le box, il y avait Charlie Kawalsky et quelques autres officiers de l'Air Force. Assise dans le coin du box, entourée par les gars, il y avait Janet Fraiser./_

« Je ne savais pas que Jack connaissait Janet avant, » dit Daniel.

« C'était il y a longtemps, » répondit le Général Hammond.

_/« Salut, » dit Jack en guise de salutation._

_Soudain les cinq personnes firent un salut impeccable. _

_« Monsieur ! » dirent-ils à l'unisson, contrôlant à peine leurs sourires._

_« Ca suffit ! » grogna Jack, se glissant à l'intérieur du box._

_« Oh allez, Jack, tu as été promu pour avoir agressé un officier supérieur, et nous ne pouvons pas trouver ça drôle ? » dit Kawalsky, en faisant un grand sourire. Il ajouta, « Monsieur. »_

_Jack eut soudain un grand sourire. « Pas mal, hein ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Oui, monsieur, Capitaine O'Neill, monsieur ! » dit Janet. _

_Jack lui jeta un bref regard noir, seulement à demi sérieusement, avant de dire, « salut, Doc. Comment est l'école de médecine ? »_

_« C'est dur, » dit Janet, en boudant._

_« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? » rit Jack. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Doc, tu seras responsable des grosses aiguilles en un rien de temps. »_

_« Ouais... » Janet ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue. Puis elle s'éclaira. « Je suis fiancée ! » dit-elle, agitant fièrement sa main gauche en l'air._

_« Chouette ! » dit Jack. « Laisse-moi voir, » ajouta-t-il en se saisissant de la main gauche de Janet et inspectant sa bague./_

Alors que la scène était remplacée une fois encore par des images accélérées, toutes les personnes dans la salle se sentirent tristes en revoyant Janet.

« Agression sur un officier supérieur ? » demanda Jacob, regardant Hammond.

« Jack était sur une mission qui se passait mal. Son commandant a paniqué, et a commencé à donner des ordres qui ont mis en danger l'équipe. Jack a essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais l'officier concerné ne voulait pas. Le _Lieutenant_ O'Neill l'a assommé et a dirigé le reste de la mission. L'officier concerné a essayé de porter plainte, mais le reste de son équipe a défendu Jack. »

« Il a une façon de... d'inspirer les gens, » dit Daniel.

« En effet, » dit Teal'c.

_/La scène suivante était horrible. Jack était ligoté sur un lit dans une cellule crasseuse. Quelqu'un le dominait, introduisant une aiguille dans son bras._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Jack, visiblement dans les vapes._

_« Héroïne. » Le parler de l'homme avait un fort accent._

_L'homme attendit que la drogue fasse son effet et quitta la pièce./_

_/C'était bien plus tard. L'homme était de retour. Il agita une aiguille devant le visage de Jack. « Tu veux ça, n'est-ce pas, ordure d'Américain ? »_

_Jack resta silencieux._

_« Je sais que tu es accro. Tu me supplieras pour ça très bientôt. Quelle était ta mission ici ? »_

_« Major Jack O'Neill, USAF, » répondit Jack, sa voix rauque. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'aiguille._

_« Je t'ai demandé quelle était ta mission ! »_

_« Major Jack O'Neill, USAF, » dit Jack faiblement, fermant ses yeux._

_« Deux mois avec ça et c'est tout ce que tu me dis. Tu diras quelque chose d'autre. » L'homme se retourna et quitta la pièce./_

Les scènes commencèrent à tourbillonner une fois encore.

« Héroïne ? » dit Sam, avec incrédulité.

« Drogué et ligoté à un lit, » dit Daniel, se souvenant de quelque chose que Jack avait dit il y a des années de cela.

Au-dessous d'eux, Jack se tortillait légèrement.

Jacob se leva et quitta la pièce, apparaissant un instant plus tard dans la salle où était Jack. Il éteignit l'appareil mémoriel.

« Faisons une pause, les gars. Je pense que nous en avons tous besoin ainsi que Jack, » dit-il.

« Deux heures », dit Hammond.

ooo

Deux heures plus tard, le Général Hammond, Teal'c et Daniel entrèrent dans la salle d'observation pour trouver Sam déjà présente.

« Avez-vous même _essayé_ de vous reposer ? » demanda Daniel, dans une imitation convaincante de Jack.

« Oui, » dit Sam.

Jacob les rejoignit et alluma l'écran. « L'heure de reprendre, » dit-il. Les autres prirent un siège alors que les images dansèrent à nouveau.

_/Jack se dirigeait vers une maison. C'était le milieu de la nuit. Il frappa à la porte. Alors qu'il attendait, il alluma une cigarette la première fois que ceux qui regardaient le voyaient faire. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte fut ouverte par Charlie Kawalsky, portant ce qui semblait être un peignoir._

_« Jack, que diable fais-tu ici ? Doc a dit que tu ne serais pas renvoyé de l'hôpital avant deux semaines. » Kawalsky étrécit ses yeux en regardant son ami. « Tu n'as pas la permission d'être là, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, » répondit Jack. « Charlie, j'ai besoin de ma moto. »_

_« Où vas-tu ? »_

_« S'il te plait Charlie. »_

_« Tu vas déserter, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Jack ne dit rien. Kawalsky soupira et prit son porte-clés. Il décrocha les clés de la moto de Jack et les lui tendit. « Elle est dans le garage. » Il rejoignit Jack dans son jardin et ouvrit le garage pour lui. Jack roula sa moto pour la sortir, y grimpa et la démarra._

_« Merci, » dit-il. Il jeta la cigarette dans la rue._

_« Tu remplaces simplement une dépendance par une autre, tu sais, » dit Kawalsky, faisant un signe de tête vers le mégot._

_Jack lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu parles comme Doc. »_

_« Je ne fais que remarquer. »_

_« Je sais, » répondit Jack d'une voix plus douce._

_« Tu sais, tu as une mine affreuse. Tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital, » dit Kawalsky sérieusement._

_« Na. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps, » répondit Jack._

_« Où vas-tu ? » insista Kawalsky._

_« Peux pas te dire. »_

_« Je ne dirai à personne. »_

_« Oui, mais s'ils découvrent que tu savais... »_

_« D'accord, d'accord. Possibilité de démenti, je sais. Ils vont te traduire en cour martiale quand tu reviendras, tu sais. »_

_« Non. Ils ne le feront pas, » répondit Jack._

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_Le visage de Jack se durcit. « Meilleur des meilleurs. Apparemment ils ont besoin de moi, » dit-il amèrement._

_Kawalsky regarda son ami avec compassion. « A bientôt, Jack. »_

_Pour la première fois, Jack sourit, faiblement. « Ouais, bien sûr. Tu parles. » Et s'éloigna./_

« Comment diable ce type n'a jamais été traduit en cour martiale, je ne le saurai jamais, » dit Jacob.

« Il l'a dit, » répondit Hammond. « Meilleur des meilleurs. Il l'était. Il l'est toujours, » continua-t-il ménageant un coup d'œil coupable à SG1. Ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas cependant. Ils en pensaient autant que Hammond.

Finalement Daniel parla, brisant l'observation silencieuse des images dansantes. « Alors quoi, chaque fois que Jack enfreignait le règlement, il était couvert ? »

Les oreilles de Sam se dressèrent en entendant cela.

« Oui et non, fiston, » dit Hammond. « Nous avons essayé, mais il est un tel sacré bon sang d'entêté, il n'acceptait pas le 'pas de punition' pour réponse. Il a eu au moins une douzaine de réprimandes dans son dossier. Et, bien sûr, cela dépend du règlement, et la raison pour laquelle il l'a enfreint. »

Jacobs grogna. « C'est plutôt deux douzaines. »

Les images ralentirent encore une fois.

_/Jack était assis près d'un lac à l'extérieur d'un chalet en bois. Derrière lui il y avait deux personnes âgées. L'homme ressemblait un peu à Jack. C'étaient ses grands-parents. _

_Sa grand-mère parlait d'une voix qu'elle pensait – à tort – que Jack ne pouvait pas entendre._

_« Il a une mine affreuse. Si maigre, semblant si fatigué. Je veux une conversation avec la mère de ce garçon. »_

_L'homme lui sourit gentiment. « Il ne peut pas aller chez elle. Le mari de notre fille l'a interdit. »_

_« C'est un con, » répondit la femme._

_Sans être vu, Jack eut un petit sourire satisfait à cette affirmation._

_« Tu sais qu'il est déserteur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'homme à sa femme._

_« Je m'en fiche. S'il l'est, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mon JJ ne ferait jamais quelque chose de mal. » Il y avait une ferme conviction dans sa voix._

_« Hah ! » grogna son mari._

_« Eh bien... pas moralement, en aucun cas, » concéda la femme, souriant avec tendresse au dos de Jack._

_« Oui. Seulement ne le laisse pas te surprendre à encore l'appeler JJ, c'est tout. »_

_« Pourquoi est-il ici, est-ce qu'il l'a dit ? »_

_« Il a dit que 'il avait besoin de s'éloigner.' Quoi que cela signifie. Quelque chose de mauvais lui est arrivée. Il n'est plus le même enfant que nous avons connu. »_

_« Et il a besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, » grogna la grand-mère de Jack, évaluant les cheveux poisseux et ébouriffés de Jack._

_Son mari éclata de rire. « Il a __toujours__ besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. »/_

Les images tremblotèrent encore. Et accélèrent. Elles défilèrent rapidement pendant un moment avant de ralentir.

_/Jack était enchaîné les bras en l'air dans une cellule crasseuse./_

« Irak, » dit le Général Hammond.

_/Il y eut un cri perçant. Une jeune femme, une adolescente en fait, fut traînée dans la cellule en face de celle de Jack par un homme immense avec une cicatrice en travers de son œil. _

_L'homme cria à la femme dans sa propre langue avant d'arracher ses vêtements de son corps. _

_Jack se détourna, fermant les yeux._

_Il ne pouvait pas se fermer aux bruits du viol. Les hurlements de la femme, la respiration lourde et les rires de l'homme._

_Jack semblait être sur le point de vomir. Soudain les bruits cessèrent. _

_Jack se tourna, lentement. La femme était étendue morte sur le sol sous l'homme qui se tourna et fit un grand sourire à Jack. La gorge de la femme avait été coupée. L'homme ne fit pas un geste pour couvrir le corps de la femme il partit simplement en la laissant étendue là, dans crasse de la cellule._

_Jack se détourna et vomit./_

Daniel et Sam semblaient sur le point d'être malade aussi. Teal'c ressentit de la colère, même s'il avait vu pire en tant que Primat d'Apophis.

Jacob et le Général Hammond étaient aussi tous les deux en colère et écœurés.

Daniel dit, « cet homme n'était pas irakien. » Essayant désespérément de distraire son attention.

« Non. C'était un mercenaire, » répondit Hammond, d'une voix plate.

La fois suivante que les images ralentirent, il semblait que Jack s'évadait de la prison.

_/Jack courait aveuglément à travers les couloirs froids, humides et sales, trébuchant de temps en temps._

_Un couteau étincela dans sa main. Jack avait une allure affreuse. Sale, non rasé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et pendaient là où il avait perdu du poids._

_Il tourna un coin et fut arrêté net par la vue de l'homme traînant une autre jeune femme à travers les couloirs._

_Jack perdit son sang froid. Il agrippa l'homme plus grand et libéra la jeune femme, la poussant brutalement sur le côté._

_L'homme hurla et jeta Jack contre le mur du couloir. Puis il mit ses mains autour de la gorge de Jack._

_Jack leva son couteau dans l'aine de l'homme, le castrant. Le sang du mercenaire coula à flots sur les mains de Jack. _

_Jack grommela quelque chose dans la propre langue de l'homme alors qu'il le poussait sur le sol. Puis il se remit à courir./_

Les images accélèrent.

Les occupants de la salle regardèrent Daniel. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Sam.

« Puisse Satan manger ton âme, » traduisit Daniel.

« Oh. »

« Hé, je ne savais pas que Jack parlait une autre langue, ou peut-il seulement jurer dans une seule ? » Daniel se tourna vers le Général Hammond.

« Jack était dans les Opérations Spéciales, mon garçon. Il parle quatre ou cinq langues. »

« Quatre ou cinq... » répéta Daniel. « Il ne l'a jamais dit, » termina-t-il avec indignation.

« Daniel, vous parlez quoi, vingt trois langues ? Pourquoi aurait-il dit quelque chose ? » demanda Sam.

« Définitivement plus intelligent que ses actes, » dit Daniel.

« En avez-vous jamais douté, Daniel Jackson ? » demanda Teal'c, haussant un sourcil.

Les images ralentirent une fois encore.

_/Jack répondait à la porte de sa maison. Il semblait plus vieux. Vingt-neuf, la trentaine._

_« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il à la personne. C'était Janet Fraiser, trempée. « Bon Dieu, Doc ! » s'exclama Jack, la tirant à l'intérieur, à l'abri de la pluie._

_« Que diable fais-tu ici, à essayer de démolir ma porte ? Ma femme et mon fils dorment, » siffla-t-il._

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide, » dit Janet. Cela sortit en un seul souffle alors qu'elle se tenait là, frissonnante. Jack décrocha sa veste du porte manteau sur le mur. « Tiens. » Il la posa autour de ses épaules._

_« Merci, Lieutenant Colonel, » dit Janet, avec une trace de sa malice habituelle./_

« Lieutenant colonel ? » questionna Jacob.

« Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour qu'il rempile après quatre mois en Irak, » répondit Hammond.

« Mais il est si... » commença Sam.

« Jeune ? » termina Jacob.

Hammond se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Chuuut, » dit Daniel. Sur l'écran, Jack était comme à son habitude et dit à Janet :

_/« Arrête ces conneries, Doc. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis que j'ai déserté. »_

_« J'ai été réaffectée, » dit-elle._

_Jack agita une main dans un geste qui voulait dire grosso modo 'pas important'. « Et tu te pointes maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »_

_Janet sembla soudain beaucoup plus petite que d'habitude, quelque chose qui aurait dû être impossible._

_« Doc ? » interrogea doucement Jack._

_« Je veux que tu tues mon mari, » dit-elle._

_« Quoi ? » cria Jack, oubliant momentanément sa famille endormie. Puis plus bas, « Quoi ? »_

_« Tu m'as entendue, » dit Janet, se reprenant un peu._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Il... me bat, Jack, » dit Janet, doucement. « Il a menacé de me tuer. »_

_« Alors divorce, » dit Jack, bien que pas d'une manière insensible. « Je ne vais pas tuer ton mari pour toi Janet. »_

_Il était évident que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom depuis longtemps et les yeux de Janet s'agrandirent, momentanément, avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de dire. « Jack, __s'il te plait__. » _

_« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »_

_« Tu es mon ami, » commença-t-elle._

_Jack la coupa. « Oh, ouais, tu m'aimes assez pour m'envoyer en prison ! »_

_« Tu ne te ferais pas prendre. Tu es trop doué. »_

_« Doc... » dit Jack d'un ton d'avertissement._

_« S'il te plait Jack, » dit-elle à nouveau._

_« Et Sara, et Charlie ? Je ne peux pas simplement tuer ton mari et rentrer à la maison et jouer comme si rien n'était arrivé, Doc. » Jack était en colère. Très en colère._

_« Tu ne feras pas cela pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule._

_« Je ne peux pas, » répondit-il._

_« Tu le fais chaque fois que tu es envoyé en mission, » dit Janet presque hargneusement._

_« C'est mon boulot. »_

_« Oh, oui. Ils te paient pour tuer des gens que tu ne connais pas. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Tu veux de l'argent, Jack ? »_

_Jack la regarda furieusement. Puis s'éloigna, dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. La lumière de la maison éclairait faiblement le gazon. Il y avait des jouets éparpillés partout. Des jouets de bébé._

_Janet le suivit à l'extérieur. Elle rageait toujours. Comme Jack._

_« Vas te faire voir, Fraiser. »_

_« Fraiser, c'est ça ? Bien, __monsieur__, » dit-elle. Jack grimaça visiblement au 'monsieur'. « Non monsieur. »_

_« Je ne vais pas le faire, » répondit-il._

_« Fils de pute égoïste, » dit Janet. « Je t'ai sevré de ta dépendance à l'héroïne. Je t'ai pratiquement bercé dans mes bras pour te soigner, toute seule, et tu ne feras pas ça pour moi ? »_

_Jack pivota pour la regarder avec fureur. « Alors c'est ça ? Une vie pour une vie ? Je prends la vie de ton mari pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé la mienne ? Pas question. » Il lui jeta un long regard furieux avant de continuer, « Comment diable peux-tu me jeter ça à ma figure ? »_

_Janet sembla réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. « Oh, mon Dieu, Jack, je suis désolée. » Elle s'affaissa, et des larmes commencèrent à tomber. « J'ai si peur. »_

_« Quitte-le. »_

_« Il me retrouvera, » dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_« Il ne le fera pas, » dit Jack. « Je m'assurerai de ça. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Non ? »_

_« Je ne peux rien te demander. Pas après ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit. Je suis désolée. » Janet se détourna et courut presque à travers la maison de Jack._

_« Doc ! » la rappela Jack, mais il entendit sa voiture s'éloigner. « Merde ! »_

_« Jack ? » Sara O'Neill apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_« Sara, tu devrais être en train de dormir. »_

_« Qui était cette femme ? » insista Sara._

_Jack se renfrogna. « Une vieille amie, » répondit-il. « De l'Air Force. »_

_« As-tu été mobilisé ? » demanda Sara._

_« Non. »_

_Sara resta silencieuse un moment._

_« Sara ? »_

_« Jack, est-ce que tu as une liaison ? » questionna-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? Non ! » Jack fut choqué et en colère. Blessé aussi._

_« Oh, » fut tout ce que Sara dit, avant de retourner dans la maison._

_« Merde ! » dit à nouveau Jack./_

« Wow, » dit Daniel.

« Jack et le Dr. Fraiser ne se parlèrent plus jamais. Jusqu'à ce que je lui mentionne un jour que nous avions besoin d'un bon médecin en chef. Il la fit transférer ici, » dit Hammond calmement.

ooo

Une heure après avoir commencé à regarder, les images ralentirent une fois encore. Mais elles étaient fragmentées.

_/Un jardin. Jack et sa femme. Le bruit d'une détonation._

_« Charlie ! » hurla Sara._

_Jack courait./_

« Oh, mon Dieu. Nous ne devrions pas regarder ça, » dit Sam, incapable de détourner ses yeux de l'écran.

_/Du sang. Du sang partout. La voiture en était couverte. Sara pleurait, interminablement. Jack conduisait. Faisant des embardées dans le trafic. 130 km/h. 150. 180. L'aiguille continuait de grimper. Dans le siège arrière, Sara berçait leur fils. Jack s'était visiblement mis en mode de crise./_

_/La salle d'attente à l'hôpital. Sara arpentait la pièce. Jack était assis cloué sur place dans une chaise, ne voyant rien. Un homme entra._

_« Papa ! » dit Sara, tombant presque dans les bras de l'homme. Il caressa son dos, la berçant gentiment alors qu'elle sanglotait./_

_/Plus tard. Le père de Sara était parti. Un docteur entra dans la pièce._

_« Mr. et Mrs. O'Neill ? »_

_« Oui, » dit Jack, sa voix lourde./_

« Il savait, » murmura Daniel. « Avant qu'ils lui disent, il savait. » Il fut alarmé en voyant son ami se transformer en l'homme qu'il avait rencontré au cours de la première mission sur Abydos.

_/« Je suis vraiment désolé -»_

_Le reste de la phrase du docteur fut noyé par le cri strident de Sara._

_Jack rencontra le regard du docteur. L'homme hocha la tête et quitta la salle._

_« Sara... » commença Jack._

_« _Toi_ ! » cria-t-elle, d'un ton haineux, « tu as fait cela ! Tu as tué notre fils ! »_

_Jack sembla dévasté. Il pivota sur ses talons et commença à partir._

_« Jack ! Non ! Je suis désolée ! » Jack quitta la pièce, entrant presque en collision dans le père de Sara. « _Jack_ ! » cria Sara./_

Les images commencèrent à accélérer une fois de plus.

Daniel avait fermé les yeux. « Oh, mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il.

Sam pleurait ouvertement. Teal'c et les deux généraux avaient des larmes dans leurs yeux tous les trois imaginant ce que ce devait être de perdre un enfant comme cela.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » répéta Daniel.

_/Jack était assis dans le bureau d'un psychiatre._

_« Vous devriez vraiment parler de ceci, Colonel. Ca aiderait, » dit le psychiatre assis en face de Jack._

_Jack ne dit rien. Ne rencontra pas les yeux du docteur. Il semblait en catatonie._

_« Vous vous sentez responsable de la mort de votre fils... » souffla le psychiatre._

_Jack ne dit rien._

_« Colonel O'Neill, je ne peux pas vous recommander pour le service actif à moins que vous -»_

_« Alors ne le faites pas, » dit enfin Jack._

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Ne me recommandez pas pour le service actif. Mettez-moi en arrêt. »_

_« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir faire cela... » commença le docteur._

_Jack se leva._

_« __Asseyez__-vous, Colonel. »_

_« Mordez-moi, » dit Jack, se retournant et sortant de la pièce./_

Les images commencèrent à accélérer.

_/Jack assis seul dans la chambre de Charlie. Il était dans un état affreux. Ses cheveux avaient poussé plus que d'habitude, il n'était pas rasé. Il regardait l'arme dans ses mains. Il y eut des voix en bas de l'escalier._

_Deux hommes apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Charlie. Ils portaient l'uniforme de l'Air Force._

_« Excusez-moi, Colonel O'Neill ? »_

_Jack ne leva pas les yeux._

_L'homme continua, « Nous venons de la part du Général West, monsieur. Nous sommes ici pour vous informer que vous avez été réintégré dans le service actif. »_

_Les soldats s'effacèrent de la vue de Jack. Il pouvait encore les entendre cependant._

_L'un d'eux dit : « Le gars est dans un sale état, pourquoi est-il comme ça ? »_

_« Son enfant s'est tué, il s'est tiré une balle accidentellement, » répondit l'autre._

_« Merde. »_

_Jack se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui était, vraisemblablement, sa chambre et celle de Sara. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en retira son uniforme. Il le jeta sur une épaule puis sortit de la chambre._

_Il fut confronté à Sara dans le couloir._

_« Où vas-tu ? »_

_Il ne dit rien. Essaya de passer à côté d'elle._

_« Jack. »_

_« Travail. » La voix de Jack était rauque, comme si elle manquait de pratique._

_« _Maintenant_ ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Jack atteignit le haut des marches._

_« Jack O'Neill, si tu me quittes maintenant je ne te laisserai pas revenir. »_

_Jack s'arrêta. Jeta son uniforme sur la rampe d'escalier. Revint vers Sara. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle et la serra étroitement._

_Puis il se détourna, revint vers la rampe d'escalier, reprit son uniforme et commença à descendre les marches._

_« Oh mon Dieu. Tu ne prévois pas de revenir, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Sara était presque un murmure. Quelque chose dans sa voix trahit le fait qu'elle savait qu'il prévoyait de mourir. Pas simplement la quitter. Mourir._

_« Jack... » dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée._

_A peine audible, près du bas de l'escalier vint, « je suis désolé. » Puis la porte d'entrée se referma et le bruit d'une voiture démarrant et s'éloignant se fit entendre./_

Aucun des occupants de la salle ne bougea. Ils avaient été assis là pendant longtemps, mais ils étaient cloués sur place.

ooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

Les images affichées maintenant étaient familières à Daniel. C'étaient celles du premier voyage sur Abydos.

Elles furent suivies par certaines que personne ne reconnut. Jack durant sa retraite, apparemment.

Puis son retour au SGC.

_/« Général Hammond, monsieur ? » Jack adopta la pose du 'soldat respectueux'. « Je regrette de vous informer que mon rapport n'était pas entièrement exact. »/_

« 'Pas entièrement exact...' » gloussa Hammond.

Ils virent le premier briefing avant son second voyage sur Abydos. Les images ralentirent juste assez pour que les propres mots que Sam lui avait dits reviennent la hanter.

_/« Est-ce suffisant pour vous ? Ou allons-nous devoir régler cela au bras de fer ? »/_

Daniel pouffa de rire. Sam le frappa gentiment sur le bras. Elle aperçut l'expression sur le visage de son père et du Général Hammond. Tous les deux étaient rouges à force d'essayer de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Soudain, la voix d'O'Neill s'éleva fortement de l'écran.

_/« Je peux sauver ces gens ! »/_

« Vous savez, je me rappelle avoir pensé qu'il allait nous faire tuer à ce moment là, » dit Daniel sur le ton de la conversation.

_/Teal'c pivota sur lui-même, levant sa lance goa'uld._

_« Aidez-moi ! » Jack regarda Teal'c avec une expression prudente. « Aidez-moi, » dit-il d'une voix plus calme._

_« Beaucoup ont dit cela, » gronda Teal'c./_

« Je crois que j'aurais dû faire confiance à Jack, » conclut Daniel.

_/ « Mais vous êtes le premier que j'en crois capable ! » dit Teal'c lançant à Jack sa lance goa'uld./_

« Teal'c ? » demanda Hammond pensivement.

« Vous souhaitez savoir comment j'ai su que O'Neill pourrait sauver ces gens, » énonça Teal'c.

Hammond hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai vu. Dans ses yeux. Dans son attitude. » Teal'c se tourna vers ses amis. « Je pouvais voir que vous tous connaissiez la liberté. Mais O'Neill semblait être le seul qui pouvait l'apporter. »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, » dit Daniel.

_/Jack était dans la salle de contrôle avec le Général Hammond. En-dessous d'eux, dans la salle d'embarquement, Teal'c luttait avec Charlie Kawalsky._

_La Porte était active./_

« Je me rappelle de cela, » dit Daniel.

Sam acquiesça. « Quand le Major Kawalsky était infecté par un Goa'uld. »

_/Jack se pencha en avant et ouvrit le micro. « Teal'c ! Tenez-le là ! »_

_Teal'c poussa la tête de Kawalsky dans le vortex._

_Jack se tourna vers Walter. « Fermez-la ! Maintenant ! »_

_La Porte se ferma et Teal'c relâcha sa prise sur Kawalsky, lequel tomba sur la rampe._

_Jack monta la rampe._

_Un petit morceau du Goa'uld tomba hors de la tête de Kawalsky et se flétrit sur la rampe._

_Jack et Teal'c s'agenouillèrent pour regarder l'homme mort._

_« Il était votre ami, » dit Teal'c doucement._

_« Mon ami est mort sur la table d'opération, » dit Jack, se relevant et descendant la rampe./_

Les images commencèrent à défiler en ronronnant.

Peu de temps après, Jacob dit, « Euh... Sam ? »

« Papa ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Jacob indiqua l'écran.

_/Jack était dans les vestiaires du SGC passant une serviette sur son visage et ses cheveux humides./_

Sam enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Oh, non... »

_/Soudain, la porte du vestiaire de Jack se referma en claquant, révélant une Sam Carter à peine vêtue._

_Jack passa rapidement son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. « Carter ! Euh... désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. »_

_Sam le saisit et le tira à elle, agrippant sa tête et l'embrassant passionnément./_

Sam gémit, « Oh mon Dieu. »

_/La voix de Jack était étouffée. « Mmph ! Hé ! » Il réussit à se libérer de la prise de Sam. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »_

_Sam avait l'air déterminée. « Je vous veux. » Elle l'agrippa et l'embrassa à nouveau._

_« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, non ! » Jack réussit à la repousser. « Carter, ceci est un peu déplacé, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

_Sam l'agrippa par les épaules, le balançant sur le banc des vestiaires et l'enfourcha._

_« Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? » demanda Sam, essoufflée. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa une troisième fois._

_« Non, pas comme ça, pas comme -»_

_Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, lui coupant efficacement la parole. Mais il prit le dessus, saisissant ses épaules et roulant par-dessus le banc, l'immobilisant sur le sol._

_« Il est l'heure que vous voyiez un docteur, docteur, » grogna Jack, sa voix rauque._

_Il la remit sur pieds et la traîna hors des vestiaires./_

Les scènes recommencèrent à défiler.

Il y eut une fois de plus le silence dans la salle. Un silence embarrassé en ce qui concernait Sam. Essayant-désespérément-de-ne-pas-rire pour les tous autres.

« Alors... » commença Jacob, sa voix forcée. « C'est là que ça a débuté ? »

« C'est là que ça a débuté quoi ? » demanda Sam.

Jacob l'ignora, se concentrant sur Hammond qui dit, « Tu veux rire ? C'était dans la salle de briefing, la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Sam.

« Si vous ne voyez pas, nous n'allons pas vous le dire, » taquina Daniel.

« En effet, » dit Teal'c.

Sam leur jeta un regard noir.

Les images progressèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps avant de ralentir à nouveau.

_/Jack était à bord de ce qui semblait être un vaisseau Goa'uld. Il regardait désespérément, à travers un champ de force, Sam, piégée de l'autre côté._

_« Monsieur ! Allez-vous-en ! » cria Sam._

_« __Non__ ! » cria Jack en réponse./_

Les images accélérèrent encore. Sam regardait l'homme dans la salle au-dessous.

« Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était la poisse, » dit Daniel, surprenant tout le monde dans la salle.

« Docteur Jackson ? » questionna Hammond.

« Eh bien... Jack n'aurait laissé aucun de nous derrière, » raisonna Daniel. « C'était seulement la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas quitté Sam qui était différente, et ça l'a mis dans le pétrin. C'est la poisse. »

Sam acquiesça en silence. Le Général Hammond ne dit rien.

La prochaine série d'images était étrange. Personne ne les reconnut, ou n'en avait même entendu parlé, à l'exception de Teal'c qui souriait d'un air heureux quand il les vit.

_/Jack faisant du vélo dans les couloirs du SGC./_

_/Jack avec son tour de potier./_

_/Jack et Teal'c jouant au golf à travers la Porte._

_« Colonel O'Neill ! Que diable faites-vous ? » vint la voix d'Hammond de la salle de contrôle._

_« Pas au milieu de mon swing ! » hurla Jack en réponse./_

_/Jack entra dans la salle de contrôle, habillé en civil. Il marcha vers le Général Hammond et lui tendit une feuille de papier._

_« Colonel, que faites-vous sans votre uniforme ? » demanda Hammond._

_Jack regarda sa montre, et se tourna pour faire face à Sam, qui venait de se lever et venait vers eux. « Je vous donne ma lettre de démission, » répondit-il._

_« De démission ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Sam troublée._

_« Pour pourvoir faire... ceci ! »_

_Jack prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Alors qu'elle répondait au baiser, il la pencha en arrière. Derrière eux, le Général Hammond semblait être au bord de l'apoplexie./_

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » s'exclamèrent ensemble Sam et Daniel.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait d'abord démissionné, » dit Jacob.

« O'Neill était inquiet que la boucle puisse se terminer, il ne souhaitait pas que le Major Carter ait des problèmes, » dit Teal'c.

« Vous saviez ! » dit Sam.

« Je savais. »

« Vous auriez pu me le dire ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sam n'avait pas de réponse.

Sur l'écran, les images continuèrent de virevolter, ralentissant légèrement de temps en temps.

_/Jack dans un couloir du SGC faisant face à une Sam, possédée par une entité. Il la zatta, deux fois./_

« Aïe, » dit Sam.

_/Jack rattrapant le corps sans vie de Teal'c alors qu'il tombait sur le sol de Vorash, la base abandonnée des Tok'ra./_

Quand les images ralentirent suffisamment pour dépeindre une scène complète, seul Daniel la reconnut.

_/Daniel et Jack se tenaient dans la salle d'embarquement, au pied de la rampe. La salle était baignée d'une lumière étrangement brillante._

_Jack semblait confus. « Daniel ? »_

_« Oui, » répondit Daniel, apparemment incapable de penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire._

_« Est-ce que vous vouliez quelque chose ? » demanda Jack doucement._

_« Oui. Dites à Jacob d'arrêter. »_

_Jack sembla surpris par la requête de son ami. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que je suis prêt à passer à autre chose. » Daniel semblait à la fois extrêmement heureux et extrêmement triste._

_« Vous abandonnez simplement ? »_

_« Non. Non, je n'abandonne pas, croyez-moi. »_

_Oma Desala était sur la rampe. Jack et Daniel la regardèrent et elle se transforma en énergie. Elle flotta alors dans la Porte des étoiles et l'activa. Le vortex était extrêmement brillant._

_Daniel sourit légèrement et fit un geste vers elle. « Vous vous souvenez d'Oma ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Je crois que je peux faire davantage de cette façon. C'est ce que je veux. Je dois y aller maintenant. Tout va bien se passer. S'il vous plait Jack. Dites à Jacob d'arrêter. »_

_Soudain Jack fut de retour dans l'infirmerie, regardant Jacob essayer de guérir Daniel._

_« Jacob, arrêtez, » dit Jack, sa voix rauque._

_« Etes-vous sérieux ? » demanda Jacob._

_« C'est ce qu'il veut. »_

_Jacob regarda par-dessus le lit de Daniel le Dr. Fraiser. « Quelqu'un d'autre veut me dire ce que je dois faire ? »_

_Ce fut Jack qui lui répondit. « Laissez-le simplement partir. »_

_Jacob abaissa l'appareil de guérison. Daniel inhala, une fois, puis les machines montrèrent l'arrêt de son cœur._

_« Colonel ! » Janet semblait paniquée._

_Daniel commença à rayonner alors qu'il faisait l'ascension._

_Jack fut de retour dans la salle d'embarquement avec Daniel._

_« Vous allez me manquer les gars, » dit Daniel, luttant contre l'émotion._

_« Oui, vous aussi, » répondit Jack, souriant légèrement._

_« Merci. Pour tout. »_

_Jack était visiblement extrêmement bouleversé et troublé et essayait de ne pas le montrer. « Alors quoi ? On vous verra dans le coin ? »_

_Daniel se tourna et monta la rampe vers la Porte des étoiles étincelante._

_« Hé. Où allez-vous ? » l'appela Jack._

_A nouveau Daniel fut troublé. « Je ne sais pas. »_

_Il passa la Porte et Jack observa, souriant légèrement./_

Daniel parla. « Je me rappelle de ça, » dit-il doucement.

Sam posa gentiment sa main sur son bras.

La scène suivante montra une atmosphère très différente.

_/Jack était assis sur le sol dans ses quartiers. Ses genoux étaient relevés et ses bras reposaient sur eux. Ses mains pendaient mollement à partir des poignets._

_La pièce était complètement démolie. Les objets brisés jonchaient le sol. La seule illumination venait d'une lampe de chevet qui était posée, pour une raison ou une autre intacte, sur le sol._

_Il y eut un coup sur la porte._

_« Allez-vous-en, » grogna Jack._

_La porte s'ouvrit quand même et le Général Hammond entra._

_« Bien, entrez, » dit Jack, ne regardant pas qui était entré dans la pièce._

_Le Général Hammond jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Il soupira et prudemment s'affaissa à côté de Jack._

_« Jack. »_

_« George, » répondit Jack, déterminé à être difficile. Il ne leva toujours pas les yeux._

_Après un instant de silence, Jack demanda, « Vous avez des soldats qui surveillent Carter et Teal'c aussi ? »_

_Hammond grogna, amusé. « Seulement vous. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je soupçonnais que vous seriez plus... » Hammond fit une pause, cherchant les mots justes, « ... instable dans votre chagrin. »_

_Jack regarda le carnage autour de lui. « Très perspicace. »_

_« Est-ce que ça va aller, Jack ? » demanda Hammond._

_Jack ignora la question, à la place en posa une. « Est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent ? »_

_« Le Major Carter et Teal'c ? » demanda Hammond._

_Jack acquiesça._

_« Non, ils ne vous blâment pas. »_

_« J'arrête, vous savez, » dit Jack._

_« Non, » dit Hammond, sa voix ferme et certaine. _

_« Pardon ? » demanda Jack, jetant un coup d'œil de côté à son supérieur._

_« Jack, j'ai lu votre évaluation psychologique avant et après la première mission sur Abydos. Un Colonel O'Neill très différent est revenu d'Abydos, largement dû, je pense, à un certain Dr. Daniel Jackson. Vous lui devez de continuer d'être l'homme qui est revenu. »_

_Jack soupira, frottant sa main sur son visage. « Monsieur, il s'agit de __Daniel__. »_

_« Je sais, fiston. »_

_Les deux hommes restèrent assis silencieusement pendant un moment. « Est-ce que ça va aller, Jack ? »_

_« Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? »_

_Hammond sourit. « Vous devriez en parler avec votre équipe. »_

_« S'il vous plait. Teal'c n'a pas besoin de parler. Il comprend vraiment tout ce charabia sur le concept du 'plan supérieur d'existence.' »_

_« Et le Major Carter ? » insista Hammond._

_« Carter pense que je suis le salaud sans cœur qui a laissé mourir Daniel. Je ne voudrais pas la désillusionner. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense, Jack, » dit Hammond doucement._

_Les alarmes résonnèrent, signalant que la Porte des étoiles s'activait._

_« Vous feriez bien d'y aller, monsieur. Ils jouent votre air. »_

_Hammond rit à sa plaisanterie. « Aidez-moi à me lever. Je suis un vieil homme, vous savez. »_

_Jack se leva et tira Hammond sur ses pieds._

_« Ce n'est pas votre faute, fiston, » dit Hammond._

_Jack ne répondit pas._

_« J'enverrai quelqu'un pour -» commença Hammond, montrant d'un geste la pagaille les entourant._

_« Non. Je le ferai, » dit Jack._

_« SG1 ? » demanda Hammond._

_« Reste en service actif. Nous devons être capables de faire ça. D'avancer, » dit Jack fermement._

_Hammond acquiesça._

_« A demain, Jack. »_

_Jack acquiesça._

_Hammond fit une pause à la porte. « Et Colonel ? » Jack leva les yeux vers lui. « Essayez d'être gentil avec nos soldats. Ce n'est pas leur faute si vous pouvez les voir venir à un kilomètre à la ronde. »_

_Hammond sortit de la chambre, laissant Jack tout seul./_

« Nous n'avions aucune idée, » dit Sam.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Teal'c, « O'Neill a pris des mesures pour qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Les images suivantes étaient fugaces, mais une était heureuse.

_/Jack pilotait un planeur de la mort. Derrière lui était assis Jonas Quinn. A leur gauche, Teal'c et Sam volaient dans un autre planeur de la mort._

_La voix de Jacob sortit de la radio. « Et Jonas ? »_

_Jack fit une pause avant de parler dans sa radio. « __Tous__ les membres de SG1 sont présents. »_

_Derrière lui Jonas faisait un grand sourire._

_Jack parla à nouveau dans sa radio. « Teal'c, ouvrez la voie. »_

_Teal'c salua Jack, puis s'éloigna._

_« Est-ce que vous souriez ? » demanda Jack à Jonas, avec méfiance._

_« C'est ma première fois dans un planeur de la mort. » Jonas souriait._

_« Oh ! » dit Jack, malicieusement. « Eh bien... » Il mit le planeur de la mort en une série de tonneaux, souriant._

_Jonas semblait positivement malade./_

Le prochain souvenir fut horrible.

_/Jack était immobilisé contre une sorte mur en forme de toile d'araignée. En face de lui, tenant un couteau qui semblait attiré par le corps de Jack, se tenait Baal._

_Baal parla. « Savez-vous la douleur que vous allez endurer pour cette impudence ? »_

_« Je ne connais pas la signification du mot ! » dit Jack. Puis, « sérieusement, impudence, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »/_

« Ca me semble familier... » murmura Daniel, légèrement troublé.

_/Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent. Il était dans un sarcophage._

_Puis il glissait le long d'un mur dans sa cellule._

_Il se tenait debout, regardant en l'air l'ouverture. Une femme était là, le regardant._

_« Est-ce toi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_Jack sembla complètement confus. Puis il entendit._

_« Salut, Jack. »_

_Jack baissa les yeux pour voir Daniel assis en face de lui dans la cellule._

_Daniel portait un pull blanc. Il n'avait pas de lunettes. Il fit à Jack un petit signe de la main._

_« Daniel ? » demanda Jack._

_« Je pars... et regardez le bordel dans lequel vous vous êtes mis. »_

_Jack le regarda simplement, déconcerté._

_« C'est bon de vous voir. »_

_« Oui... vous aussi, » dit Jack, s'asseyant en face de Daniel. « Une honte que vous ne soyez qu'une illusion. » _

_Daniel corrigea précipitamment son ami. « Non, je suis ici... Je suis vraiment ici. »_

_Le visage de Jack communiqua son scepticisme. « Bien sûr que vous êtes là. » Il réfléchit un instant, puis retira sa chaussure et le lança vers Daniel. Elle passa à travers lui, rebondissant sur le mur et revenant vers Jack._

_« Je suis ici dans le sens où ma conscience est ici, sinon ici dans le sens physique avec sang et chair, ce qui est vraiment... ni… ici ni là-bas. Le fait est... vous n'imaginez pas cela, » dit Daniel rapidement._

_« Je viens de lancer ma chaussure à travers vous, » remarqua Jack avec obligeance._

_Daniel fut légèrement agacé. « Oui, vous l'avez fait. C'est parce que j'ai fait l'ascension vers un autre plan d'existence. »_

_« Ohhh, » fut tout ce que dit Jack._

_« Rappelez-vous, Oma Desala, tout le truc... avec illumination, vous m'avez aidé. Je n'aurais pas pu faire cela sans vous, vous vous rappelez de ça ? » Daniel parla comme s'il guidait un enfant à travers quelque chose de simple._

_« Oui. »_

_« Je suis... je suis de l'énergie maintenant... »_

_« Comment ça va pour vous ? » demanda Jack._

_« Bien, vraiment... très... »_

_« Bien. »_

_« Très bien. Vous... par contre... »_

_Jack haussa les épaules. « Oui, eh bien... vous savez ce que c'est... » Il se leva pour récupérer sa chaussure, « ... de revenir de la mort. Ca prend du temps pour reprendre des couleurs. »_

_« Oui... »_

_Jack reprit sa place. Il dirigea alors sa chaussure vers Daniel. « Alors... pas une illusion ? »_

_Daniel secoua sa tête. « Non. »/_

« Il m'a lancé une _chaussure_ ? » dit Daniel.

« O'Neill n'est rien sinon pratique, » dit Teal'c, avec une trace de suffisance dans sa voix.

Il y eut davantage de scènes montrant Baal torturant Jack. Elles étaient extrêmement difficiles à regarder.

_/Jack était dans sa cellule et parlait à Daniel. Il paraissait exténué, presque vaincu._

_« Encore combien de fois pensez-vous pouvoir aller dans ce sarcophage avant qu'il ne commence à vous changer ? » disait Daniel. « Combien de fois cela fait-il déjà ? Il peut régénérer votre corps, vous rendre assez fort pour subir tout cela à nouveau, mais durant tout ce temps, il détruit qui vous êtes... et une fois que cela arrivera... vous ne serez plus capable de faire l'ascension, peu importe combien vous le désirerez. »/_

« Vous lui avez offert de faire l'ascension ? » demanda Sam d'une voix calme.

Daniel hocha la tête, en silence. Il avait l'air de s'en souvenir en le voyant.

_/« Hé... j'apprécie ce que vous essayez de faire, » dit Jack._

_« Je ne serais pas ici si je ne croyais pas que vous pouviez le faire, » répondit Daniel._

_« C'est de moi que vous parlez ! » Jack était incrédule._

_« Oui. Alors, s'il vous plait... essayez simplement... d'ouvrir votre esprit, » dit Daniel patiemment._

_« Oh... arrêtez ça, voulez-vous ? » dit Jack, semblant légèrement embarrassé._

_« Allez Jack. Vous croyez que les Asgard ont nommé un vaisseau d'après vous parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était cool ? Maintenant n'est pas le temps de jouer à l'idiot. Vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligent que ça. Ils ont vu notre potentiel en vous... à cause de qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Le potentiel de l'humanité... c'est la même chose qu'Oma a vue en moi. »_

_« Je ne suis pas vous. »_

_« Oui, quand est-ce que cela vous a jamais arrêté de faire quelque chose ? » défia Daniel._

_« D'accord... mettez-vous dans mes chaussures et moi dans les vôtres... »_

_« Vous seriez ici pour moi... » dit Daniel, manifestement incertain où Jack allait avec ceci._

_« Et comment ! Je vous aurais fait faire la malle... fait exploser ce trou à rats et m'assurer que ce fils de pute souffre ! » dit Jack, faisant des gestes pour souligner ses paroles._

_« Les Autres vous auraient arrêté... »_

_« Ils auraient un putain de combat dans leurs mains... »_

_« Vous ne feriez pas cela... » dit Daniel._

_« Baal serait mort... » Jack se déchaînait de plus en plus._

_« Jack... »_

_« ... Et ne croyez pas que je m'arrêterais là ! »_

_« Vous êtes meilleur que cela... » dit Daniel._

_« C'est là que vous vous trompez ! » cria Jack._

_Les deux amis se dévisagèrent. Daniel fut le premier à se détourner._

_« Là maintenant, je ne peux m'imaginer faire ou être autre chose que ce que je suis. Je vois des choses, je comprends des choses, d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais pue auparavant. Mais j'ai choisi cela. Même quand Jacob essayait de me guérir, j'ai choisi cela. Mais vous, à l'endroit où vous êtes maintenant... vous n'avez pas d'autres choix. Ce n'est pas de votre vie que nous parlons, Jack ! C'est de votre âme ! C'est... ce que je vous offre est votre seule voie de sortie, » dit-il._

_Jack était plus calme à présent. « Vous avez tort en cela aussi... J'ai un autre choix. »_

_Daniel ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_Jack le regarda simplement. Soudain Daniel comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Non. »_

_« D'un instant à l'autre, ils vont venir. Baal va me tuer à nouveau. Vous pouvez faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois. » Jack semblait légèrement désespéré à présent._

_« Ne me demandez pas de faire cela... » plaida Daniel calmement._

_« Vous pouvez mettre une fin définitive à cela... »_

_« Je ne le ferai pas... »_

_Au bruit de la porte s'ouvrant au-dessus d'eux et des Jaffa de Baal s'approchant, les deux hommes levèrent les yeux._

_« Je l'aurais fait pour vous, et vous le savez, » dit Jack./_

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas dans son rapport, » dit Hammond, dans un effort pour que SG1 l'accepte et continue.

Daniel sourit tristement. « Jack a probablement cru qu'il l'avait imaginé. »

« Est-ce que vous vous en rappelez ? » demanda Sam.

« Maintenant, oui. De tout, » dit Daniel.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et ils surent qu'il se rappelait le supplice.

Les images accélèrent encore.

« Daniel Jackson, vous m'avez grandement aidé quand j'avais besoin de vous. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu faire cela pour O'Neill aussi, » dit Teal'c.

« Merci Teal'c, » dit Daniel. Puis, « je ne pouvais simplement pas... Je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il demandait, » dit-il.

« Je suis, pour ma part, heureux que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, » dit Teal'c.

Daniel sourit à cette déclaration.

ooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six**

_/Jack était assis sur un lit à l'infirmerie, balançant ses longues jambes. Il lançait un rouleau de bandage entre ses mains._

_Janet Fraiser s'approcha de lui._

_« Salut, Doc. Vous vouliez me voir ? »_

_« Oui, Colonel, » dit Janet, lui prenant le bandage et le posant sur la table de chevet. « Je voulais vous parler de votre bilan de santé. »_

_« Oh, » dit Jack._

_« Vous savez ce que je vais vous dire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Janet, étrécissant ses yeux._

_« Pas du tout, » dit Jack, sur un ton tout à fait trop innocent._

_« Comment vont les genoux, Colonel ? » demanda Janet._

_Jack sembla surpris par une question aussi directe. « C'est... »_

_« Bien, » dit Janet. « En fait, c'est mieux que bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit avant. »_

_« Quoi ? » dit Jack, semblant mal à l'aise._

_« Le sarcophage. »_

_Jack grimaça légèrement._

_« Et Kanan, » dit Janet, apparemment s'amusant à troubler le Colonel O'Neill._

_« Ils vous ont guéri, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Janet._

_Jack acquiesça. « Mais vous ne devez le dire à personne, Doc, » plaida-t-il._

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Parce que. » Jack devenait de plus en plus puéril alors que la conversation se poursuivait._

_« Parce que quoi ? »_

_« C'est une bonne excuse, » murmura Jack, sans la regarder._

_« Pardon ? »_

_Jack leva les yeux. « __S'il vous plait__, Doc, » supplia-t-il. _

_« Monsieur... »_

_« __S'il vous plait__. »_

_« Je dois le dire au Général Hammond... » dit Janet, mais elle changeait d'avis, ça se voyait dans ses yeux._

_« Surtout pas à Hammond, » dit Jack, continuant._

_« Monsieur ! C'est mon devoir en tant que votre médecin de reporter -»_

_« S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi, » termina Jack. « Il n'y en a pas, » remarqua-t-il._

_Janet étrécit ses yeux. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau._

_« Juste au cas où j'aurais besoin d'une excuse. C'est un moyen facile à utiliser. Très peu de paperasse, » dit Jack._

_« Vous pourriez simplement prendre votre retraite, » dit Janet, ajoutant, « Monsieur, » après coup._

_« Hammond n'acceptera pas. »_

_« Vous avez essayé ? »_

_« Une fois. Il a dit de ne plus l'ennuyer avec ça à nouveau, » dit Jack d'un air maussade._

_Janet en sourit. « Vous marchez sur une corde raide, Colonel, » dit-elle, cédant finalement sous l'intensité du regard de ses yeux bruns._

_« Et c'est beaucoup plus facile de faire cela maintenant, » railla-t-il, sautant du lit. « Nous avons terminé ? »/_

« Ce salopard de menteur. »

« George tu savais ce qu'il était quand tu l'as choisi, » réprimanda Jacob gentiment.

Hammond gloussa.

Il y eut beaucoup d'images qui flashaient maintenant. Ils virent des images de Numéro 5 Jack coincé avec Maybourne Nirrti ils virent SG1 parler à Skaara après la destruction de la grande pyramide par Anubis, tuant tout le monde.

Ils virent Daniel leur revenir Jack déposant son clone au lycée les Super Soldats Jack dans la jungle de l'Amérique du Sud, cherchant Daniel ils virent Jack entrer dans les vestiaires du SGC, suivi par Teal'c.

_/Jack ne se retourna pas. « Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! »_

_Teal'c ne dit rien._

_« Bien, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur. »_

_Teal'c ne disait toujours rien._

_« Très bien, quoi ? »_

_Finalement Teal'c parla. « Quand le Colonel Maybourne et vous-même étiez coincés off world, le Major Carter ressentait le même sentiment de frustration. Elle désespérait à la pensée de ne plus vous revoir. »_

_Jack, étant Jack, essaya d'ajouter un peu de légèreté à la situation, pour alléger la gravité. « Pas vous ? »_

_« En effet. Vous êtes comme un frère pour moi, O'Neill. »_

_« Vous avez quoi ? 140 ans ? » dit Jack._

_« Un jeune frère, peut-être, » concéda Teal'c. « Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je parlais. »_

_« Ecoutez, Teal'c. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et je l'apprécie, » dit Jack./_

Les images commencèrent à trembloter à nouveau.

_/Jack frappa à la porte du bureau du Général Hammond._

_« Entrez. »_

_Jack entra. « Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? »_

_« Fermez la porte, Colonel, » dit Hammond._

_Jack le fit. D'après l'expression sur son visage il essayait désespérément de deviner ce qu'il avait fait __cette__ fois. _

_« Prenez un siège, Jack. »_

_Jack s'assit. « Que se passe-t-il, mon Général ? » demanda-t-il._

_« J'ai reçu une notification qu'une vérification non autorisée a été effectuée sur un de mes officiers. »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Le Major Carter, » dit le Général Hammond./_

« Une vérification non autorisée ? » demanda Sam.

Le Général Hammond acquiesça.

« Qui l'a demandé ? » demanda Sam, connaissant la réponse.

« Le détective Shanahan, » répondit le Général Hammond.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé, monsieur ? » demanda Sam.

Hammond fit un signe de tête vers l'écran.

_/« Jack, en tant que son supérieur, vous devriez être celui qui informe le Major Carter de ceci... »_

_Jack ricana, « Oui, ça paraîtrait vraiment bien. »_

_« Colonel ? » demanda Hammond, mais il y avait un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux._

_« Monsieur... pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que Carter a été si... heureuse depuis des __années__. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le droit de lui prendre ça. »_

_« Je comprends, Jack, mais elle a le droit de savoir. »/_

« Et comment qu'elle a le droit, » remarqua-t-elle avec indignation.

_/« Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien obtenu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack._

_Hammond secoua la tête._

_« Eh bien voilà. Le programme se porte bien. Carter se porte bien. Vous venez de donner à Shanahan les autorisations de sécurité- »_

_« A votre recommandation, Colonel, » interrompit Hammond._

_Jack ignora cela. « Shanahan est un flic, il est soupçonneux de nature. Ils résoudront ça, monsieur. »_

_« Je crois toujours que quelqu'un devrait lui dire, Jack, même si ce n'est pas vous. »_

_« Non, monsieur. Comment Carter va-t-elle avoir une vie si nous ne la laissons pas ? »_

_« C'est à vous de décider, fiston, » dit Hammond._

_« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Jack._

_« Pensez-y. »_

_« Je le ferai, monsieur, » dit Jack, se levant et se tournant vers la porte._

_« Vous savez, » dit Hammond, légèrement réprobateur, « Vous êtes censé attendre que je vous congédie, Colonel. »/_

Les scènes recommencèrent à tourbillonner.

Hammond parla, « La première fois que j'ai songé à le prendre en tant que mon second, beaucoup d'autres officiers me mirent en garde. Ils disaient qu'il était insubordonné, sarcastique, un indépendant. »

« Clichés, » dit Daniel, en souriant.

« Ils ont oublié de mentionner combien il est doué dans ce qu'il fait. » Le Général Hammond vit les regards qu'ils lui jetèrent. « Pas ce qui est dans son dossier, » ajouta-t-il, « les choses qu'il fait avec plus... d'humanité, plus intuitivement. Comme quand il n'a pas voulu céder pour que vous rejoigniez SG1, » dit-il à Teal'c. « Il avait raison, encore, » médita-t-il.

« Il ne m'a rien dit, » dit Sam. « Même quand je lui ait parlé de me fiancer à Pete, il n'a rien dit. » Sam regarda autour d'elle ses amis. « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait confiance pour savoir ce que je faisais ? »

« O'Neill souhaitait que vous soyez heureuse, Colonel Carter, » dit Teal'c, doucement.

« Je sais cela. J'aurais souhaité qu'il me parle. Nous n'aurions pas perdu tant de temps, » dit Sam, ne se préoccupant pas d'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La scène suivante montrait Jack poursuivi par une équipe de caméra.

Les occupants de la salle se tendirent, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir regarder à nouveau la perte de Janet Fraiser, du point de vue de Jack.

Etrangement, ils n'eurent pas à regarder beaucoup de cela. Les cérémonies, celle au SGC et celle à l'extérieur pour que Cassie ait un endroit où se recueillir, passèrent rapidement. Dans les deux cas, Jack n'avait pas parlé, pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie civile, il resta avec ses lunettes de soleil, puis emmena Cassie à la maison.

Puis les images ralentirent.

_/Il faisait sombre. Jack se fraya son chemin à travers le cimetière d'un pas mal assuré, comme s'il était légèrement ivre. Il serpenta à travers les pierres tombales jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait._

_Elle disait : _

_**JANET FRAISER**_

_Jack s'assit lourdement à côté._

_« Salut, Doc, » dit-il doucement. « J'ai pensé venir vous faire un petit coucou. Désolé, je n'étais pas particulièrement bavard pendant la cérémonie, mais vous me connaissez. Hein ? Je suis vraiment désolé._

_« Dieu, Doc, je suis vraiment désolé, » dit Jack, sa voix se cassant légèrement. « Désolé d'avoir merdé – __encore__. J'aurais dû vous donner plus de couverture. J'aurais dû être plus rapide à tuer ce putain de Jaffa que j'ai vu se faufiler vers votre position. J'aurais dû tuer votre putain de mari aussi, cet enfant de salaud. Je crois que je vous ai laissé tomber encore. Je suis désolé, Doc. » Il semblait misérable._

_Jack fit une pause, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire._

_« Tout le monde est bouleversé. Cassie, Daniel, Carter, Teal'c, Hammond. Moi. Nous étions de bons amis autrefois, avant que je ne foute en l'air ça aussi. Maintenant tout le monde est mort, sauf moi. Ca fait chier. »_

_L'esprit de Jack semblait rejouer ce qu'il venait de dire. « Dieu, je suis ivre. Officier supérieur égale supérieur fouteur de merde. Je voulais seulement venir dire au revoir. » Il fit une pause. « Et je suis désolé. Peux pas oublier, désolé. » Il secoua la tête. « Je vous ennuie probablement avec mon bavardage incohérent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais y aller. »_

_Il se leva, en se balançant. « A la prochaine, Doc. » Il s'arrêta. « Janet. » Il partit./_

« Vous savez, il n'a jamais rien dit, même pas à moi, » dit Daniel.

« Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? » demanda Teal'c. « Vous aviez votre propre peine. Ce n'est pas le caractère d'O'Neill de vous accabler avec sa propre peine. »

« Je suppose, » dit Daniel, d'un ton mi maussade.

_/SG1 était accroupi au pied d'un monument des Anciens. Des planeurs de la mort descendaient en piqué au-dessus de leur tête, tirant sur le sol._

_Daniel parlait, criant pour être entendu par dessus le bruit. « Jack, quelqu'un doit le faire. La réponse est là-dedans ! » Il montra du doigt la Bibliothèque des Anciens. « Si nous ne trouvons pas la Cité Perdue, c'est comme si on était mort. Laissez-moi le faire. »_

_« Et qui fera la traduction quand vous vous prendrez pour un Ancien ? » demanda Jack. Les planeurs de la mort passèrent en piquet à nouveau. Daniel détourna les yeux. Jack arracha sa casquette et la fourra dans les mains de Daniel. « En fait, vous êtes la seule personne qui __ne doit pas__ le faire. » _

_Jack s'avança vers l'appareil, lui permettant de se saisir de sa tête._

_« Jack ! » cria Daniel, au moment même où Sam criait « Monsieur ! »/_

« Heureusement que c'était lui, » remarqua Jacob.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je pensais à la même chose, » dit Sam. « Il fallait probablement avoir le gène des Anciens pour pouvoir utiliser ces appareils. C'est pourquoi elle s'est activée quand il est entré dans ce cercle il y a de cela six ans. »

« Ca prend sens, » dit Jacob.

_/Jack et Sam étaient dans la salle des machines du vaisseau cargo. Jack modifiait les moteurs./_

« Là c'est vraiment une vision étrange, » remarqua Jacob d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Quand les autres le regardèrent, il expliqua, « Jack faisant autre chose sur ce vaisseau cargo que de demander si nous sommes arrivés. » Ils sourirent.

_/Jack termina ce qu'il faisait et leva les yeux sur Sam. « Donnez-moi votre zat. »_

_Sam le lui tendit. Jack tira sur les cristaux et la plainte des moteurs augmenta d'un niveau. _

_« Tenez, » dit Jack, redonnant le zat à Sam._

_« Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez savoir que le Général Hammond m'a autorisée à prendre le commandement de l'équipe si j'estime que vous... » commença Sam._

_Jack la coupa. « Faites-le maintenant. »_

_« Monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire... »_

_« Je vous fais confiance. Je vais vous rendre les choses plus faciles. Je démissionne. C'est vous le chef. »_

_Sam sembla mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Puis : « D'accord... Monsieur, chez vous juste avant que Daniel et Teal'c n'arrivent, ce que j'essayais de vous dire... »_

_« Je sais. »_

_Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre par-dessus les cristaux pendant un long moment. Puis Jack les remit en place./_

« Il ne m'a jamais laissée finir, » dit Sam.

« Il ne voulait peut-être pas que vous disiez quelque chose que vous regretteriez plus tard, Colonel Carter, » dit Teal'c.

Sam le regarda, puis l'écran, sans voir. « Oui, » dit-elle doucement.

Jacob parla alors dans le silence. « Têtes de mule. » Il ne précisa pas de qui il parlait. Sam eut le sentiment qu'il pensait à elle et à O'Neill.

Ils virent Jack guérir Bra'tac, utilisant le pouvoir des Anciens. Ils virent leur arrivée en Antarctique, l'arrivée d'Hammond avec le Prométhée. Ils virent Jack passer à travers l'hologramme d'Anubis, passant sa main dans son visage. Ils virent les drones dorés voler hors de l'avant-poste des Anciens.

_/Jack était avachi sur le fauteuil des Anciens._

_« Monsieur ? » dit Sam. Elle se dirigea vers lui et souleva sa tête, sentant son pouls. « Monsieur ? » Elle se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c. « Son pouls est faible. » Elle se retourna pour s'adresser à Jack. « Je vous interdis de nous abandonner maintenant. Nous avons gagné. »_

_Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent légèrement. Il bougea la tête, visiblement très faible._

_« Mon Colonel, » dit Sam._

_Il la regarda mollement._

_« S'il vous plait, Jack, » plaida Sam dans un murmure._

_« Dormata, » répondit Jack en murmurant._

_Sam regarda Daniel, attendant sa traduction._

_« Cette chose-là, » dit Daniel, montrant un caisson._

_Teal'c souleva Jack hors du fauteuil et le porta dans le caisson, le mettant debout à l'intérieur. La lumière s'alluma dans le caisson._

_Teal'c recula alors que ses coéquipiers le rejoignaient._

_« Et maintenant ? » demanda Sam._

_C'est alors que Jack parla, sa voix à peine audible. « Aveo... amacus. »_

_Sam et Teal'c regardèrent tous les deux Daniel._

_« Au revoir, » traduisit-il./_

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il se rappellerait autant de cet épisode, » dit Sam.

« Il disait qu'il ne se rappelait de rien quand nous étions sur le vaisseau de Thor, » répondit Daniel.

« Il ne s'en rappelait probablement pas, » dit Jacob. « A ce moment là, du moins. »

Les images suivantes étaient de Jack se réveillant. Puis combattant les réplicateurs, et retrouvant Sam.

_/Jack était à bord du Daniel Jackson avec Thor. Le reste de SG1 n'était pas autour de lui._

_« O'Neill, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler, » dit Thor._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je ne souhaite pas vous alarmer, mais j'ai été incapable d'ôter complètement la connaissance des Anciens de votre cerveau. »_

_« Quoi ? » s'écria Jack. Puis, se rappelant apparemment à qui il parlait, il se calma. « Quoi ? »_

_« Si je l'avais fait, vous seriez mort. Le processus avait trop progressé. Je suis désolé, O'Neill. »_

_« Donc je vais quand même mourir ? » demanda Jack._

_« Non, » répondit Thor._

_« Mais je pensais... » commença Jack._

_« J'ai réussi à confiner l'information. Elle ne vous affectera en aucune façon. »_

_Jack étrécit les yeux en regardant l'Asgard. « Mais c'est toujours là, juste au cas où vous la voudriez, hein ? » dit Jack avec perspicacité._

_Thor hocha sa grosse tête. « Je suis désolé, O'Neill, » dit-il._

_« Hé. Je suis vivant, non ? » Thor acquiesça. « Alors de quoi me plaindrais-je ? » Quand Thor sembla sur le point de répondre, Jack leva sa main. « C'était une question de rhétorique, mon, ami. »/_

« Il a menti ! » s'exclama Daniel.

« Encore, » dit Teal'c.

« Techniquement, il n'a pas menti, » dit Sam.

Ils la regardèrent, mais ce fut le Général Hammond qui parla le premier. « Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a demandé spécifiquement si la connaissance des Anciens avait été enlevée ? »

Ils savaient que personne ne l'avait fait.

« Voilà, » dit Sam.

« Fichues Spéciales Ops., » murmura Daniel, pas suffisamment bas.

_/Jack entra dans le labo de Sam. « Carter. »_

_Sam leva les yeux. « Monsieur. »_

_« Jamais je n'aurais pensé m'entendre proférer ces mots : j'ai besoin de ce rapport. »_

_Sam sembla légèrement paniquée. « Bien ! Hum, j'ai juste besoin de, euh, finir de taper mes notes. » Elle fouilla dans les papiers sur son bureau. « Euh, oui, je l'aurai pour vous à la première heure demain. »_

_Jack examina sa montre. « Il __est__ demain. »_

_Sam regarda sa propre montre « Oh. »_

_« Je plaisante ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce rapport ! »_

_Sam sembla confuse. « Ah, alors, pourquoi… ? »_

_Jack l'interrompit. « Parce que quelque chose vous tracasse. Vous n'avez pas essayé de m'embrouiller avec aucun jargon scientifique depuis deux jours et ça c'est un signe pour moi. »_

_Sam soupira. Elle prit un petit écrin et le tendit à Jack._

_« Pete m'a donné ça. »_

_Jack ouvrit l'écrin, regarda la bague, puis Sam._

_« Les gens portent habituellement ça à leur doigt, » dit-il._

_« Je n'ai pas dit oui. »_

_« Mais vous n'avez pas dit non. » Jack referma l'écrin._

_« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« C'était il y a deux semaines, » dit Sam._

_« Ah ! »_

_« Vous savez, » commença Sam, « toutes ces années je me suis concentrée sur mon travail – j'ai simplement supposé qu'un jour… »_

_« Vous auriez une vie ? » interrompit Jack._

_« Oui ! »_

_« Oui, » répéta Jack._

_« Et maintenant que ça arrive, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, chaque fois que nous traversons la Porte, nous risquons de ne pas revenir. Est-ce juste d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans cela ? » demanda Sam._

_« Pete __est__ policier, » raisonna Jack, « je pense qu'il pourra gérer ça. »_

_« Et pour les enfants ? »_

_« Quoi, les enfants ? »_

_« Vais-je prendre les congés maternité et puis revenir ? Et puis quoi, je dépose le bébé à la crèche sur mon chemin vers une planète inexplorée au bord de la Nébuleuse du Crabe ? »_

_« Carter, __il y a__ des gens sur cette base qui ont une famille, » dit Jack. _

_Sam réfléchit un moment, puis leva ses yeux sur Jack. « Et vous ? Si les choses avaient été différentes… » elle s'arrêta, incapable de compléter sa phrase._

_Jack resta silencieux un instant, puis il parla. « Je ne serais pas là, » dit-il./_

« Wow, vous lui aviez vraiment donné cette chance, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Daniel, se rappelant la dispute entre Jack et Sam plus tôt sur le vaisseau mère.

« Oui, » dit-elle doucement.

« C'est drôle, » dit Jacob.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Daniel.

« Les choses que Jack se rappelle en détail. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit Hammond. « Il ne semble pas vraiment se souvenir de choses auxquelles on penserait. Les missions, ce genre de truc. »

_/Jack était assis dans son bureau, lisant des rapports de mission. Il y eut un coup à la porte._

_« Entrez, » cria-t-il._

_Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent._

_« Salut les gars ! » dit Jack joyeusement, poussant les rapports de mission sur un côté. « Quoi de neuf ? »_

_« Nous voulons vous parler de Sam, » dit Daniel._

_« Ah. Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack._

_« Le Colonel Carter s'est fiancée, » dit Teal'c._

_« Je sais. »_

_« Vous __savez__ ? » répéta Daniel._

_« Ouaip. Nous avons discuté de cela il y a deux jours, » répondit Jack, trouvant un soudain intérêt dans ses rapports de missions éparpillés._

_« Vous avez discuté ? » dit Daniel._

_« Oui. Eh bien, en gros Carter était inquiète, et je l'ai rassurée. »_

_« Vous avez quoi ? » la voix de Daniel s'élevait._

_« Daniel, ne criez pas, je suis juste là, » dit Jack._

_« Désolé. Vous l'avez __rassurée__ ? » demanda Daniel._

_« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? » demanda Jack._

_« Tout ! » dit Daniel, s'affalant dans le fauteuil en face de Jack./_

Daniel jeta un regard à Sam, « Désolé, » dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête, captivée sur ce que ses amis disaient sur l'écran.

_/« Teal'c ? » demanda Jack, abandonnant Daniel._

_« O'Neill, ne nourrissez-vous pas des sentiments pour le Colonel- »_

_« Bon ça suffit. Arrêtez-vous là ! » dit Jack. « Assis, » dit-il à Teal'c qui inclina sa tête et prit un siège._

_« Bien, premièrement, il n'y a pas de sentiments. » Daniel ouvrit sa bouche pour parler. « Ah ! » Jack leva un doigt d'avertissement. « Et, s'il y en avait, ça n'aurait plus d'importance. Bien, deuxièmement, ce n'est vraiment aucunement notre affaire avec qui Carter se fiance, ou même se marie. Elle est une femme adulte, pour l'amour du ciel ! Compris ? » Il regarda Daniel puis Teal'c et à nouveau Daniel._

_« Mais, Jack… »_

_« __Non__, Daniel. __Stop__ ! »_

_Mais Daniel ne se laisserait pas écarter. « Vous devez lui parler, Jack. Si ce n'est pas pour vous-même, alors pour elle. Ce type n'est pas … le bon. »_

_« Daniel, je n'ai pas à parler à Carter. »_

_« Vous êtes censé être son ami, » dit Daniel._

_« Et vous les gars êtes censés être les miens, et pourtant c'est la première fois que je vous vois depuis, quoi, trois jours ? »_

_« O'Neill, je vous vois tous les jours au gymnase, » intervint Teal'c._

_« Je parlais de Danny ici, Teal'c, » répondit Jack._

_« Très bien, j'avoue m'être enfermé dans mon labo, » admit Daniel._

_« C'était juste pour dire, Daniel, » dit Jack d'un ton plus doux._

_Daniel ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose de plus sur Sam, mais Jack sauta de son fauteuil et dit, « Bien. Nous en avons terminé ? J'ai un briefing. » Il les bouscula hors de son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux, et s'y appuya._

_« Fichu archéologue, » murmura-t-il, avant de retourner derrière son bureau./_

Alors que les images commencèrent à accélérer à nouveau, Sam regarda ses amis autour d'elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça, » dit-elle.

Daniel la regarda, essayant d'évaluer comment elle se sentait à propos de cela.

Teal'c parla. « Je m'excuse pour ne pas vous avoir parlé directement, Colonel Carter. Cependant, Daniel Jackson et moi-même avions l'impression que vous auriez tiré davantage de bénéfice à parler avec O'Neill. »

« Comment, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous seriez tous les deux heureux, » dit Teal'c, laissant aux autres occupants de la pièce aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait espéré qu'O'Neill dirait.

« D'une pierre deux coups, » dit Daniel, dans une étrange imitation de Teal'c, gagnant un gloussement de Sam.

« Entêtés, » marmonna à nouveau Jacob.

Alors qu'ils regardaient les images trembloter, Sam se ressaisit. Sur l'écran, elle pouvait voir leurs récentes expériences.

_/« Lieutenant Colonel Carter ! Au rapport ! »/_

Sam se redressa automatiquement, mais réussit à s'éviter l'embarras de se mettre effectivement au garde à vous. Jacob et le Général Hammond sourirent.

_/« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, vous êtes en lieu sûr, Carter. »/_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça a vraiment marché, » dit Jacob, amusé.

_/Sam dans la cellule, tenue par Jack, « J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu. »_

_« Oui, eh bien, les rumeurs de ma mort, yadda, yadda, yadda… »/_

_/ Jack et Daniel descendant le couloir sur le vaisseau mère._

_« Vous voulez dire quelque chose, je le sais. » Jack étrécit ses yeux sur Daniel._

_« Non. »_

_« Si. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Si. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Si. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Daniel ! »_

_« C'est juste que… vous l'avez amené avec vous pour aider Sam, et c'est vous qui finalement l'avez aidée. »_

_Quand Jack ne dit rien, Daniel continua, « Il me semble simplement que- »_

_Jack le coupa, « Ne vous engagez pas là, Daniel. »/_

Puis les images tremblèrent à nouveau. Ils virent le Goa'uld utiliser l'arme de poing sur Jack, et sa dispute ultérieure avec Sam. Ils le virent se diriger vers les quartiers de repos et s'étendre.

_/Jack se réveilla. Non pas qu'un observateur fortuit aurait été capable de le dire. Il n'y avait pas de brusque inspiration, il ne se redressa pas, n'ouvrit même pas totalement ses yeux._

_Il avait senti quelqu'un dans la pièce sombre._

_Soudain, il fut frappé par la lumière bleuté d'un zat._

_Alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, Pete Shanahan surgit au-dessus de lui, souriant légèrement._

_Shanahan tenait un flacon, celui qui contenait la drogue supprimant la mémoire, et retira le bouchon._

_« Nous y voilà, O'Neill. Il est temps d'oublier tout d'elle, » dit-il, d'une voix chantante. « Plus de Général O'Neill. Et nous vivrons tous à jamais heureux. » Shanahan sembla réfléchir à cela pendant un instant, puis ajouta, « Pas vous, bien sûr. »/_

« Que… ? Il est dingue, » dit Daniel.

Sam fixait l'écran avec horreur.

_/Jack lutta, mais le sommeil combiné au coup de zat rendait cela facile pour Shanahan de le maîtriser._

_Shanahna pinça le nez de Jack. Quand Jack fut forcé d'ouvrir sa bouche pour respirer, Shanahan versa le liquide directement dans sa gorge, ne donnant pas à Jack le temps de réfléchir._

_O'Neill avala convulsivement._

_Shanahan recula, satisfait._

_« Au revoir, O'Neill, » dit-il, alors que Jack essayait de se lever du lit, puis tomba sur le sol à côté du lit._

_« Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous ne vous rappellerez de rien, » fut la dernière chose que Jack entendit avant de perdre conscience./_

L'écran devint blanc.

« C'est fini, » dit Jacob, énonçant l'évidence. Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour détacher l'appareil mémoriel de la tête de Jack.

« Est-ce que ce type a pris des leçons des Goa'uld ? Comment devenir diabolique en trois étapes simples, » demanda Daniel.

« C'est ma faute. Oh, mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? » dit Sam doucement. « Il a fait ça parce que j'ai rompu avec lui. »

« Sam, c'est un pauvre type. Il a fait ça parce qu'il n'aimait pas Jack, » dit Daniel.

« Le Dr. Jackson a raison, Colonel Carter, » dit Hammond.

« Non, monsieur. Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit. Il voulait qu'il m'oublie, » dit Sam.

« Colonel Carter, aviez-vous dit quelque chose à Pete Shanahan concernant O'Neill ? »

« Non, mais il l'a découvert quand même, » dit Sam, apparemment oubliant que le Général Hammond était son supérieur.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Sam » dit Hammond, utilisant son prénom pour la rassurer.

Jacob rentra dans la pièce. « Il dort simplement, maintenant, » leur dit-il.

Hammond acquiesça. « Allez prendre un peu de repos, les enfants. Je vous ferai tous appeler lorsqu'il se réveillera. » Il réfléchit pendant un instant, puis ajouta, « C'est un ordre. »

SG1 acquiesça et se leva. Ils sortirent en file indienne de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers.

Sam fut la dernière à partir. « Monsieur, j'ai simplement laissé Pete sortir d'ici, » dit-elle.

« Je sais. Nous le trouverons, » dit Hammond, ne quittant pas Jack des yeux. « Ce n'est pas votre faute, Colonel, » répéta-t-il fermement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Sept**

Les hauts parleurs de la base retentirent. « SG1 en salle de briefing. SG1 en salle de briefing."

Quand les membres de SG1 arrivèrent en salle de briefing, essoufflés, ils n'y trouvèrent que le Général Hammond et Jacob Carter.

« Prenez un siège, SG1, » dit Hammond.

L'équipe s'échangea des regards troublés en prenant leurs sièges.

Ils se tournèrent lorsque le Dr. Brightman entra dans la salle. La femme contourna la table et s'assit.

« Je vous ai fait appelés pour que le Dr. Brightman puisse nous mettre au courant de l'état du Général O'Neill, » dit Hammond. « Dr. Brightman ? »

La femme hocha la tête. « Le Général O'Neill s'est réveillé il y a environ dix minutes. »

Comme un seul homme, SG1 se leva.

« Cependant, » continua le Dr. Brightman, « Nous effectuons quelques tests, juste pour nous assurer qu'il va bien physiquement. »

SG1 était toujours debout. « Asseyez-vous, SG1, » ordonna Hammond.

« Mais monsieur… » commença Daniel.

« Pas de mais, Dr. Jackson. Vous pourrez voir Jack quand il sera prêt à venir en salle de briefing, Vous l'auriez rencontré sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, » dit fermement Hammond.

Les membres de SG1 reprirent leurs sièges à contrecœur.

« Est-ce que Jack a retrouvé sa mémoire ? » demanda Daniel.

« Il semble que oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de le tester. Mais il sait qui il est, où il est… des choses comme cela. Il a donc été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, » dit le Dr. Brightman.

« Vous savez, il se tient juste là. »

Tout le monde à table sursauta au son de la voix de Jack. Ils se tournèrent pour le voir appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, portant un pantalon de treillis bleu et l'habituel t-shirt noir.

« Jack ! » dit Hammond.

« Vous êtes censé être à l'infirmerie, monsieur, » dit le Dr. Brightman.

Jack ne dit rien. Deux infirmières s'approchèrent de lui avec précaution, essayant de le faire retourner à l'infirmerie. Il se retourna.

« Vous, » dit Jack, pointant son index sur elles, « Foutez. Le. Camp. » Les infirmières le regardèrent désespérément puis le Dr. Brightman, laquelle hocha la tête. Les infirmières partirent.

Le Dr. Brightman se leva, et regroupa ses notes. « Je vous attends à l'infirmerie après le débriefing, mon Général, » dit-elle fermement, en passant à côté de Jack.

« Oui, on verra, » dit Jack, sa voix empreinte de sarcasme. Le Dr. Brightman partit.

Jack se retourna pour faire face aux occupants de la salle. « Je voulais seulement dire merci, pour m'avoir ramené ma mémoire, » dit-il, puis il se tourna pour partir.

« Jack ! » appela le Général Hammond.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Chez moi, » répondit Jack.

« Pas encore, Jack, nous devons parler de certaines choses. Prenez un siège. »

Jack regarda la table. Hammond était assis au haut bout, Jacob à sa droite. A côté de Jacob, était assise Sam. En face d'eux, étaient assis Daniel et Teal'c.

Jack prit un siège en face du Général Hammond, très loin du reste du groupe. Il fixa la table.

Daniel étudia attentivement Jack. 'Ouaip, pas de doute' pensa-t-il, 'il est _furieux_.'

« Je suis sûr que je parle pour nous tous quand je dis que c'est bon de vous avoir de retour, Jack, » dit le Général Hammond en souriant paternellement.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'acquiescements autour de la table.

Sam, se sentant toujours coupable, ne put se résoudre à rencontrer les yeux de Jack, certaine qu'elle y verrait le reproche.

Jack hocha la tête, sans rien dire.

Imperturbable, Hammond continua. « Maintenant, vous aimeriez peut-être me dire pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas informé que les Asgard avaient été incapable de retirer le savoir des Anciens de votre cerveau ? » dit Hammond gentiment il était clair que Jack n'aurait pas d'ennui.

Jack leva les yeux. Hammond se recroquevilla presque physiquement à la colère qu'il vit dans les yeux de Jack.

« Aurais-je dû ? »

« Cela aurait été approprié, » dit le Général Hammond, visiblement troublé par l'hostilité de Jack.

« Approprié ? » Jack eut un rire âpre.

« Pourquoi ne _nous_ l'aviez-vous pas dit ? » demanda Daniel.

« Vous tous vous vous êtes assis et avez regardé ma vie entière comme un mauvais film sur le câble ! » La voix de Jack n'était pas forte, mais elle donnait quand même l'impression qu'il hurlait. « Maintenant, vous savez tout. Je n'ai _rien_ à vous _dire_ ! » Il se leva.

« Jack, asseyez-vous, » ordonna le Général Hammond, parlant toujours gentiment.

« Non, » répondit Jack.

« Non ? »

« Je ne peux plus continuer cette merde ! » explosa Jack.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Daniel, essayant de calmer son ami en utilisant une voix calme, sachant cependant que cette tactique n'avait jamais marché.

La tête de Jack pivota pour regarder Daniel furieusement. « Je veux dire, Daniel, » dit-il, méchamment, comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement ignorant et détestable, « que je fous le camp d'ici. » Il regarda Hammond. « Je démissionne. »

« Je n'accepterai pas votre démission, Jack, » dit Hammond.

« Très bien. Déclarez-moi déserteur, alors, parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien qui me fera rester ici. »

Jack se détourna pour partir.

La table explosa.

« Jack ! » Daniel.

« Monsieur ! » Sam.

« O'Neill ! » Teal'c.

« Jack ! » Jacob.

Le Général Hammond resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Jack ouvre brutalement la porte de la salle de briefing. Alors, « Général O'Neill ! Fixe ! »

Jack ne se mit pas au garde à vous. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Général O'Neill ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « C'était Jack il y a une minute. » Il se retourna pour faire face à la pièce.

« Général O'Neill, vous avez désobéi à un ordre direct, encore ! Ceci est une offense passible de cour martiale. Vous allez revenir ici et vous- » commença Hammond avec colère.

« Non. Je ne reviendrai pas, » répondit Jack. Il passa sa main dans le col de son t-shirt noir et sortit ses plaques d'identification. Il les arracha, cassant la chaîne au niveau de la fermeture, et les jeta sur la table de briefing. « Vous voulez me traduire en cour martiale ? Allez-y. »

Sans les regarder, il se détourna et sortit de la salle.

« Soldat ! Arrêtez cet homme ! » cria Hammond au soldat qui se tenait à l'extérieur.

Lorsque l'homme s'avança vers O'Neill, ils l'entendirent gronder, « Ne me touchez pas ! » avant de s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais- » commença le soldat.

« Ce n'est rien, fiston, » dit Hammond. « Repos. »

De plus loin dans le couloir, ils entendirent, « Non, je ne signerai rien ! Foutez le camp de mon chemin ! »

Daniel expira bruyamment. « C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jack a dû revivre tous ses souvenirs à nouveau, » leur rappela Jacob.

« Et nous les avons regardés, » ajouta Hammond.

« Pas étonnant qu'il soit furieux, » commenta Daniel.

« Je vais le suivre, » dit Sam en se levant.

« Sam ? » demanda Jacob.

« J'ai besoin de m'expliquer. Je dois lui dire… peu importe. Mon Général, avec votre permission ? »

Le Texan acquiesça. « Voyez si vous pouvez remettre un peu de bon sens dans ce fichu tête de cochon d'insubordonné, Colonel. » Sam se hâta de sortir de la salle de briefing, récupérant en passant les plaques d'identification que Jack avait jetées.

« Bonne chance ! » lui cria Daniel.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était hors de portée d'oreilles, Hammond dit, « Eh bien, il était fichtrement temps ! » Jacob acquiesça son accord.

Daniel acquiesça également son accord puis réalisa qui avait parlé, « Général ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train d'essayer de l'arrêter ? »

« Dr. Jackson, un sage officier de l'Air Force a dit un jour, au cours d'un débriefing officiel, 'Merde au règlement'. Et, pour une fois, je m'incline à être d'accord avec Jack. »

Daniel éclata de rire. « Pendant une minute, je pensais que _j_'allais devoir le suivre, » dit Daniel. « Pour une raison ou une autre, je ne crois pas que ce que je lui aurais dit aurait eu tout à fait le même impact que ce que nous espérons que Sam va dire. »

« Il y a toujours la possibilité qu'ils ne- » commença Teal'c.

« Teal'c, ne dites jamais ça ! Je ne crois pas que je puisse continuer de regarder ces deux-là danser l'un autour de l'autre, » avertit Jacob. Il se tourna vers Hammond. « George, je crois que tu as un appel téléphonique à faire à ton commandant en chef. » Hammond sourit et les deux hommes se levèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau de Jack.

Daniel regarda Teal'c. « Ils ont l'air très sûrs d'eux de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, » dit-il, faisant signe vers les deux généraux.

« En effet. »

ooo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Huit**

Le temps que Sam se gare à l'extérieur de la maison de Jack, elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était 2230. Deux heures depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de briefing.

Elle se força à sortir de sa voiture et d'avancer vers la maison.

Le 4x4 de Jack était garé n'importe comment à l'extérieur de sa maison. Comme s'il l'avait simplement mis dans l'allée et s'était arrêté.

Les lumières étaient allumées dans la maison. Sam s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant avant de frapper fort à la porte.

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint, elle frappa à nouveau, plus fort.

A nouveau, pas de réponse.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était armée de courage pour ceci, Sam allait se forcer à le faire. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison de Jack.

Sam entra dans la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, vit une de ses éternelles bières, et en prit une. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, ouvrit la bière et prit une gorgée.

Jack termina sa douche, attrapa une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain, utilisant la serviette pour sécher ses épaules.

Alors qu'il déambulait vers la cuisine pour une bière, ses cheveux commencèrent à goutter de l'eau froide sur son cou. Jack utilisa la serviette pour les sécher.

De ce fait, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, la serviette couvrait son visage et il ne vit pas Sam s'étrangler presque sur sa bière.

Ne regardant pas où il allait, Jack se dirigea vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et se saisit d'une bière. Puis il se retourna. Il enleva alors la serviette de son visage.

« Putain de merde ! Carter ! » hurla-t-il, repositionnant à la hâte la serviette pour couvrir une zone ayant un besoin urgent d'être couverte. « Que diable faites-vous dans ma cuisine ? »

L'esprit de Sam était encore trop plein de ce qu'elle venait juste de voir pour formuler une réponse au-delà d'un, « Je… je suis venue pour… vous voir. »

« Eh bien, vous avez fait ça très bien ! » La colère précédente de Jack ne fut qu'aggravée par la peur provoquée par la surprise. « Jamais entendu parler de frapper à la porte ? »

« Je l'ai fait, » réussit à dire Sam. 'Ne fixe pas. Ne fixe pas. Ne fixe pas.'

« Carter, êtes-vous en train de me fixer ? » demanda Jack, jetant un regard noir.

Sam l'ignora et dit, « Personne n'a répondu. »

« Est-ce que cela est venu à votre esprit qu'il y avait peut-être une raison à cela ? » demanda Jack, d'une voix profondément sarcastique.

« Je… euh… Je suis désolée. Je voulais seulement vous parler, » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Eh bien, vous savez combien je suis doué à ça, » dit Jack, ajoutant, « Puis-je au moins aller m'habiller d'abord, ou y a-t-il quelque chose que vous _'n'avez pas vue'_ ? »

Son esprit toujours pleine d'images d'un Jack O'Neill nu et frais-après-une-douche, Sam ne put que hocher la tête.

Jack se retourna pour quitter la cuisine. « Faites comme chez vous, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Sam entra dans le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé. En grande partie, son esprit recherchait désespérément ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. L'autre partie était toujours sous le choc, 'Il était nu ! Je l'ai vu nu ! OhMonDieu !'

Sam mit un frein aux cellules grises coquines avant qu'elles ne puissent la distraire complètement.

Il était évident que Jack était toujours très, très en colère. Elle se demanda s'il l'écouterait ou lui hurlerait seulement dessus et la jetterait dehors.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise était la fois où elle était venue ici pour lui parler, juste après qu'il avait eu sa tête prise dans la bibliothèque des Anciens.

'Oh, mon Dieu. Ca fait presque un an, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire,' songea-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

« Oh ! Rien, » dit-elle, toujours en bafouillant.

Jack s'était habillé. 'Dieu merci !' pensa-t-elle. Puis remplaça cette pensée avec un gémissement interne. Il était trop beau. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt noir. Il avait une bière dans sa main. Il ne lui en offrit pas une autre. Prenant place en face d'elle, il dit, « Que vouliez-vous, Carter ? »

« Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier, » commença-t-elle.

« De quoi ? »

« D'être venu pour Daniel et moi, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi dans la cellule. »

« C'est à ça que servent les amis, » dit-il. Le ton de sa voix faisant clairement apparaître qu'il répétait ce qu'il avait entendu dans ses souvenirs à elle.

'Alors il écoutait', pensa-t-elle. « Eh bien… merci, » termina-t-elle faiblement.

« Autre chose, Colonel ? »

« Je voulais m'excuser, » dit-elle.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous voulez une liste ? » demanda-t-elle. Il ne sourit pas. Ses yeux restèrent noirs et coléreux.

Elle se demanda si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris dans les Opérations Spéciales, ou s'il avait toujours été aussi impénétrable. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle savait. Elle l'avait vu dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait toujours été comme cela.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour… pour ce que Pete a fait, » dit-elle, effrayée de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez fait. »

« Il vous a fait ça à cause de moi. J'aurais dû le voir venir. J'aurais dû… »

« Arrêtez, » ordonna Jack. « Quoi ? »

« Juste avant que Pete ne vienne dans votre chambre, je… j'ai rompu avec lui et il pensait que vous en étiez la raison. Aussi, je voulais vous dire que j'étais- »

« Pourquoi penserait-il ça ? » demanda Jack.

L'esprit de Sam réfléchissait à toute allure. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi penserait-il ça ? » répéta Jack. Son ton n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivée. Il était toujours furieux.

Sam fit une pause avant de répondre. « Parce que, » dit-elle finalement, se bottant mentalement les fesses. 'Oh, bravo, Sam. Vraiment utilise ce si fameux cerveau, maintenant.'

« Parce que… ? » répéta Jack.

'Allez au diable de rendre cela aussi difficile !' pensa Sam avant de dire, d'une petite voix, « Parce que je tiens à vous. »

« Vous tenez à moi ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Beaucoup plus que je ne suis censée le faire, » dit Sam, rencontrant ses yeux brièvement.

Son courage lui manqua alors. Son cerveau criait 'Repli ! Repli !'

Rapidement, elle tira ses plaques d'identification de sa poche et les jeta sur la table.

Puis elle se dirigea vivement vers la porte.

Sa main était sur la poignée quand la main de Jack claqua sur la porte, la retenant fermée.

« On s'enfuit, Carter ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa nuque sentir sa présence juste derrière elle. Incapable de se concentrer, elle hocha seulement la tête.

« Quoi, vous allez simplement dire tout ça et vous enfuir ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ceci la rendit perplexe. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi dire tout ça maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que j'avais besoin que vous le sachiez. »

« Eh bien, c'est égoïste de votre part, » dit-il.

Sam se sentit soudain indignée. Elle pivota sous son bras, se retournant pour lui faire face. « _Egoïste _? »

« Ouaip, » dit-il, lui jetant un regard noir.

« Avez-vous une idée à quel point ceci est difficile pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, la colère enflammant ses joues.

« Nope, » dit-il.

Sam réalisa brutalement combien il était proche.

« Je m'en contrefiche, » ajouta-t-il.

« Allez-vous faire foutre, monsieur ! » dit-elle, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il eut un grand sourire en entendant cela. Un pur sourire sarcastique à la O'Neill. « Samantha, je vous ai, là, coincée contre une porte, et vous allez m'appeler _monsieur _? » Il semblait sincèrement amusé.

Son amusement augmenta sa colère. « Je pourrais vous appeler autrement, arrogant, égocentrique- »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, il l'embrassait. Elle ne voulut pas qu'il s'arrête alors.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, il s'écarta.

« Quo- ? » demanda Sam, ses lèvres pulsant encore du baiser.

« Je suis désolé, Carter. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Jack respirait lourdement.

Elle le toucha, mais il se détourna pour s'écarter d'elle.

« Ne faites pas ça, » supplia-t-elle, d'une voix basse.

« Carter, j'ai dû revivre ma vie entière. Pardonnez-moi si je ne suis pas très rationnel à cet instant. »

« Venez, » dit-elle.

« Vous voudriez peut-être réfléchir à propos de ça- » commença Jack.

Elle le coupa. « Je suis fatiguée de réfléchir à propos de ça ! » Il sembla choqué par sa répartie. « J'en ai marre de _réfléchir_ à ça, d'avoir _besoin_ de ça ! Je veux _faire_ ça ! » Elle le saisit et le tira d'un coup sec vers elle, l'embrassant farouchement.

Lorsque la bouche de Sam se déplaça sur son cou, Jack dit, « Ce n'est pas permis. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous pensez que nous devrions arrêter ? » demanda-t-il, glissant ses mains sous son haut.

Elle avait passé le t-shirt de Jack au-dessus de sa tête en ce qui devait être un temps record. « Non, » dit-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. Quand ses mains errèrent vers sa ceinture, Jack sentit qu'il devait intervenir.

« Euh… Carter ? Chambre, Carter ? »

Elle gloussa. « Vous m'avez, là, coincée contre la porte, et vous allez m'appeler _Carter_ ? »

Jack grogna, l'attrapa et la poussa rudement en direction de sa chambre.

A mi chemin de là, la même idée les frappa tous les deux simultanément. Jack poussa Sam contre le mur une fois de plus, tirant brutalement son chemiser par-dessus sa tête. Les mains de Sam volèrent vers sa ceinture.

Ils n'atteignirent pas la chambre.

ooo

Quand ils redevinrent finalement eux-mêmes, Jack supportait Sam, la tenant contre le mur. Les jambes de Sam étaient enroulées autour de sa taille.

Jack commença à rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam, le fixant comme s'il était finalement devenu fou.

« Huit ans, » réussit-il finalement à dire, en l'aidant à se mettre debout, « et nous finissons contre un mur chez moi. » Il continua de rire, la menant dans sa chambre.

Cette fois, ils prirent leur temps.

ooo

Sam s'éveilla en sursaut, réalisant immédiatement qu'elle était seule. 'Seule dans le lit de Jack O'Neill. Hmm…'

Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, elle vit qu'il était trois heures du matin. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure et demie. 'Euh', pensa-t-elle, 'assez longtemps pour qu'il s'extirpe discrètement.'

Elle repoussa le duvet, frissonnant dans l'air frais. Scrutant la chambre, elle repéra un des t-shirts de Jack jeté sur une chaise. Elle le passa par-dessus la tête et quitta la chambre pour le trouver.

Elle le vit finalement dans le salon. Il avait mis son jean avant de quitter la chambre, ses cheveux argent, comme toujours, rebiquaient dans toutes les directions. Il se tenait face à la porte-fenêtre, regardant le jardin sombre à l'extérieur.

Il sentit sa présence avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Tu devrais être en train de dormir, tu es fatiguée. »

Elle ricana à sa déclaration. « Et tu ne l'es pas ? »

Il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face, mais elle put voir qu'il la regardait dans son reflet. « Si, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Elle traversa la pièce et mit ses bras autour de lui, l'enlaçant par derrière. « Alors… qu'y a-t-il ? »

« _Qu'y a-t-il _? » répéta-t-il. « Tu parles comme moi. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Probablement. »

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne voulais pas te déranger alors je suis venu ici. »

« Mauvais rêves ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant combien la question était personnelle et se demanda s'il y répondrait.

« Non. »

« Quoi alors ? »

« Ca… ce que nous avons fait. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le tourner vers elle. Avec réticence, il céda. « Jack ? » demanda-t-elle, détestant la trépidation qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa propre voix. Elle remarqua qu'il portait à nouveau ses plaques d'identification. « Tu le regrettes ? »

« Mon Dieu non ! » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. « C'est simplement que… tu as tellement plus à perdre que moi dans cette relation, et bien moins à gagner. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste… » Sa voix s'estompa, sans doute parce qu'il vit la colère dans ses yeux.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu même _penser_ ça ? » Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le coupa. « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu le sais. »

« Oh, allez ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne affaire, non ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle obstinément.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Curieusement sa voix était calme.

« Dis-le-moi quand même, » dit-elle, l'imitant.

« Allez, j'obtiens une femme intelligente, magnifique et toi qu'est-ce que tu obtiens ? Un gars aux cheveux gris, grincheux et vieux. Pas juste. »

« La ferme. »

Il fut abasourdi par ses mots et le commandement tranquille dans sa voix. Momentanément pris par surprise, il resta silencieux.

« Si jamais je t'entends dire ça à nouveau, je jure devant Dieu que je te descends, » dit-elle.

Finalement, il sourit légèrement. « D'accord, maintenant tu parles définitivement comme moi. Viens. » Il l'attira contre lui.

« D'accord… JJ, » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire suffisant, contre sa poitrine.

Il grogna. « Sois prudente ! Je suis toujours fâché contre vous tous pour avoir regardé ma vie. » Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Elle pouvait l'entendre dans le ton de sa voix.

« Eh bien, c'est comme l'a dit Daniel, comment sinon allions-nous découvrir des choses sur toi ? »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » concéda-t-il. Puis, « Ne m'appelle pas JJ, ou _je _te descends, » menaça-t-il, en la regardant.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant un moment.

« Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le travail. »

« Oh… ça. Rien. »

Il la repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir mieux la regarder. « C'est _ça_ ton super plan ? Rien ? Même _'moi'_ je sais que ça ne va pas marcher. Allez, Sam, tu es supposée être le cerveau ici. »

« Ah, oui, mais tu es le grand esprit militaire, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Arrête les foutaises, Carter. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement ne rien faire. »

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit-elle. « Ecoute, si l'Air Force veut nous garder, il faudra qu'elle le montre. »

« Et si elle ne veut pas de nous ? »

« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. »

« Définitivement trop de temps auprès de moi, » murmura Jack.

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas sur le fait qu'elle ne veut pas de nous, » dit-elle, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Eh bien, ils ont besoin de toi pour diriger le SGC. Et ils ont besoin de moi pour commander SG1 et faire en sorte que la Porte fonctionne. Tu vois ? » Elle semblait totalement contente d'elle-même.

« C'est ça ? C'est ça le plan ? »

« Elégant dans sa simplicité, » dit-elle, se rappelant quelque chose qu'il avait dite il y a longtemps. « Maintenant, pouvons-nous retourner au lit, _s'il te plaît_ ? »

« Etait-ce une supplication, Colonel Carter ? » demanda Jack, d'un ton taquin.

« Oui, monsieur ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Chouette, » dit Jack.

ooo

A un moment de la nuit, Sam se réveilla en sueur, un cri étouffé s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa en sursaut et fixa autour d'elle nerveusement, incertaine de l'endroit où elle était.

Jack la toucha et la tira en arrière vers lui et la serra contre lui.

« Ca va aller, Sam. Shhh. » Il caressa son dos doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau calme, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Sa voix était somnolente.

« Juste un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve, » dit-elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, puis : « Jack ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Toi et Janet agissiez comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais rencontrés avant, comme si vous n'étiez pas amis, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous ne l'étions pas, » répondit-il, d'une voix endormie.

« A cause de ce qu'elle t'avait demandé de faire ? »

« Oui. J'aurais probablement dû le faire, mais, je ne pouvais pas. »

« Pourtant, Janet a compris. »

« Oui. Elle a compris. »

Ils restèrent calmes pendant un moment, puis Sam dit, « Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu parles encore avec ta famille ? »

« Je n'ai pas parlé à mes parents depuis que je suis parti. Mais j'ai appelé Joe, mon frère, après la mort de Charlie. »

« Tu devrais les appeler. »

« Peut-être. » Il fit une pause, « Tu as terminé ton interrogatoire pour cette nuit ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, semblant fatiguée.

« Bien. » Jack ferma ses yeux, prêt à dormir.

« Pour cette nuit, » murmura Sam, fermant les yeux. « Demain, nous parlerons de la boucle temporelle. »

Jack gémit.

ooo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Neuf**

Jack se réveilla le lendemain matin au bruit sourd des coups sur sa porte d'entrée.

« Allez vous-en, » grogna-t-il, retournant à son sommeil.

« Jack ? » dit Sam, d'une voix endormie.

« Mmm ? »

« Va voir ce que c'est. »

Jack se pencha légèrement, étrécissant les yeux pour regarder le réveil sur sa table de chevet. Contrairement à l'habitude, il avait dormi tard. Il était dix heures du matin.

« Non, » dit-il.

Il y eut un coup particulièrement fort.

« Va. »

« Bien. » Se désengageant de Sam, Jack balança ses jambes hors du lit et les posa sur le sol. Il se leva et s'étira, regardant la pièce autour de lui pour retrouver son jean et son t-shirt.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait silencieusement vers l'entrée, il entendit la douche démarrer.

Atteignant la porte, il la tira brusquement pour l'ouvrir, pour se retrouver confronté au Général George Hammond et à l'ancien Général Jacob Carter.

'Et merde !' pensa Jack. Tout haut, il dit, « George, Jacob ! C'est bon de vous voir ! Je vous inviterais à entrer, mais… »

Hammond et Jacob le bousculèrent pour passer, comme seuls les Généraux peuvent le faire.

« Bien, entrez, » dit Jack après qu'ils eurent gagné son salon, faisant un grand geste de sa main dans la direction qu'ils avaient déjà prise.

Il les suivit, seulement pour être accueilli par les regards noirs des deux Généraux.

« Vous voulez m'expliquer pourquoi la voiture de ma fille est à l'extérieur ? » demanda Jacob.

« C'est vrai ? » Jack regarda à l'extérieur, prétendant être surpris. « Thor l'a peut-être mise là ? Vous savez ces Asgard, toujours- »

« Jack ? Qui était-ce ? » vint la voix de Sam du couloir.

« Et merde ! » Jack le dit tout haut cette fois, cachant sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'allait vraiment pas survivre à cela. « Euh… C'est le Général Hammond… et ton père, » lui cria-t-il en réponse. 'Eh, laissons-la partager ma misère.'

Du couloir, il entendit, « Et merde ! »

« Ouaip, ça résume à peu près, » murmura-t-il.

« Général O'Neill, cela signifie-t-il que vous avez une _relation_ avec un officier sous vos ordres ? » demanda Hammond d'un air sévère.

« Eh bien, monsieur… je… hum… »

« Oui, monsieur. » Sam entra dans le salon et se tint à côté de Jack. Elle portait son jean et un t-shirt qui était au moins deux fois trop grand, appartenant visiblement à Jack. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés de sa douche super-rapide.

Il sursauta légèrement, se retournant vers Sam. « Ah bon ? » dit-il, souriant légèrement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il se retourna vers Hammond et Jacob. « Oui, » dit-il fermement.

Jacob fit un pas en avant. Jack se cacha rapidement derrière Sam.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de Jack s'ouvrit à la volée. Daniel et Teal'c trébuchèrent à travers.

« Jack ! Jack ! »

« O'Neill ! »

« Le Général Hammond-» commença Daniel, seulement pour s'arrêter à la vue du Général lui-même.

« Est ici, Daniel, » dit Jack. « Mais merci pour l'intention, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Jacob. « Je crois que vous étiez sur le point de m'arracher les membres ? »

« Est-ce que l'un de vous a même _pensé_ au règlement ? » hurla Jacob.

« Nous… avons pensé à y réfléchir. »

Sam lui fit du coude dans les côtes, durement. « Oui, papa, nous y avons pensé. Pendant huit ans. »

Jacob regarda sa fille, apparemment trop en colère pour parler.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » dit Jack, se cachant à nouveau derrière Sam.

Soudain, les deux Généraux éclatèrent de rire. Un bruit sonore fit se retourner Jack et Sam. Derrière eux, Daniel et Teal'c riaient aussi, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour se supporter.

« Eh bien, je suis heureux que ce soit amusant, » marmonna Jack.

« Tenez, » dit Hammond, leur tendant quelque chose.

Sam la prit et la regarda. « C'est une lettre. De la Maison Blanche. »

Les quatre autres s'arrêtèrent de rire. Teal'c et Daniel rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Ils regardaient tous Jack et Sam.

« Ouvre-la, » dit Jack.

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca pourrait être une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Poule mouillée, » dit-il, lui arrachant la lettre.

Il la déchira pour l'ouvrir et la parcourut des yeux, la tenant bas pour que Sam puisse lire aussi.

Lorsqu'ils finirent, de petits sourires s'étalèrent lentement sur leurs visages.

« Nous… nous avons eu la permission présidentielle ? » demanda Sam.

Le Général Hammond acquiesça. « Jacob et moi lui avons parlé la nuit dernière. Le Président croit que nous vous devons à tous les deux _quelque_ _chose_. »

« Il croit ? » Jack souriait.

« Oui, quelque chose à propos de sauver le monde plusieurs fois, service rendu à l'humanité, vous savez, » dit Jacob en souriant.

« Chouette, » dit Jack.

Jacob regarda sa fille, l'inquiétude assombrissant ses traits. « Sammie, ça va ? »

Jack baissa les yeux sur Sam. Elle pleurait. « Hé… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis si… c'est tellement… » Sam renonça à essayer de parler et se jeta dans les bras de son père, le serrant farouchement. « Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! » dit-elle, se jetant également sur le Général Hammond et le serrant dans ses bras.

Jack sourit et regarda ses pieds. Teal'c s'avança et plaça une main sur son épaule. Jack le regarda.

« O'Neill, je vous souhaite le plus grand bonheur, » dit le Jaffa avec sérieux.

« Oui, Jack, » ajouta Daniel. « Dieu sait que vous le méritez, misérable fils-de- »

« Merci, Daniel, » dit Jack, tirant son ami dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui les surpris tous les deux.

Lorsque Daniel s'écarta, Jacob s'avança.

« Jack. »

« Jake ? »

« Prenez soin d'elle, ou vous aurez à faire à moi… » il fit une pause, son regard s'intériorisant pendant un instant, « … et à Selmak. »

« Carter peut prendre soin d'elle-même, » dit Jack.

« _Carter_ ? » répéta Sam.

« Vieilles habitudes, » répliqua Jack.

« Oui, monsieur, » fit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Jack lui retourna son sourire.

« Bien, » dit-il, claquant ses mains. « Qui est d'attaque pour un barbecue ce midi ? »

« Ca me semble excellent, Jack, » dit le Général Hammond.

« Je vais aller me changer d'abord, » dit Sam. « Et Cassie vient ce matin. Je la ramènerai avec moi. »

Jack acquiesça et elle l'embrassa avant de récupérer ses clés et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « A tout de suite. »

« Je vais aller avec toi, Sam, » dit Jacob, rattrapant sa fille.

Après que la porte se soit refermée, Daniel dit, « Jack, arrêtez de sourire. »

« Je ne peux pas, désolé, » dit Jack. « Vous et Teal'c vous voulez bien aller chercher quelques trucs pour le barbecue ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Jack balaya son salon du regard, cherchant son porte feuille. Il le trouva et tendit à Daniel de l'argent.

« Prenez de la bière aussi, » dit-il. Daniel acquiesça, puis après un dernier sourire à Jack, quitta la maison avec Teal'c.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Jack se tourna vers le Général Hammond et dit, « Merci, monsieur. »

Le Général Hammond fut touché par la sincérité dans la voix de Jack. « Vous le méritez, tous les deux. »

« Merci quand même. »

« Jack, j'ai eu connaissance des… sentiments entre vous et le Colonel Carter depuis quelque temps. » Jack ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Hammond leva sa main. « Aucun de vous n'a agi différemment l'un envers l'autre à cause de ces sentiments. Je suis seulement désolé que ceci n'ait pu être fait plus tôt, fiston. »

Jack fit un grand sourire. « Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous dois à vous et à Jacob pour ceci ? »

Hammond lui retourna son sourire. « Eh bien, Jacob veut que vous rendiez Sam heureuse. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je veux le plus grand steak de votre barbecue, » dit Hammond. Jack éclata de rire. Hammond redevint sérieux. « Je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. »

Jack sourit doucement. « Merci, George, » dit-il à nouveau.

Les deux hommes restèrent debout silencieux pendant un moment.

« Alors, que faisons-nous, en attendant les autres ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise et faites comme chez vous, je vais aller prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propres, » répondit Jack.

« Je crois que je vais faire une sieste dehors, » dit Hammond, faisant un geste vers le jardin, baigné par un soleil brillant et chaud. « Courte nuit. »

Jack acquiesça et déambula vers la salle de bain.

ooo

Une heure plus tard, Jack était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer une salade qu'il n'avait, personnellement, aucune intention de manger. George Hammond faisait une sieste sur la terrasse.

Jack entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Le bruit était faible, comme si la personne essayait de ne pas faire de bruit. Il posa la salade et entra dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne là.

« Bizarre, » dit Jack, étrécissant les yeux.

« Tournez-vous, O'Neill. » La voix vint de derrière Jack.

« Et merde ! Salut, Shanahann, » dit Jack, se retournant lentement.

Pete Shanahan se tenait derrière lui, au centre de son salon. Il pointait un pistolet sur la tête de Jack.

« Mains en l'air. »

Jack fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Vous savez, le Général Hammond est dehors, là derrière, » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers son jardin.

« Je doute qu'il soit armé. »

Jack acquiesça son accord. « Comment savez-vous que je ne le _suis_ pas ? »

« Dans votre propre maison ? »

« Bonne remarque. »

« De toute façon, je doute assez que vous gardiez une arme chargée à portée de main dans votre maison après ce qui est arrivé à votre gamin. J'ai lu votre dossier. Je suis entré dans votre bureau et je l'ai lu juste sous le nez de Hammond. » Shanahan sembla indécemment content de lui-même.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il avait en fait une arme chargée, mais simplement elle n'était pas 'à portée de main'.

« Rien à dire ? Je devrais peut-être dire à Sam le genre de trucs que vous faisiez pour vivre. Elle ne vous aimerait plus autant alors. »

« Carter sait, » répondit Jack.

« Oui. Vous y êtes tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Shanahan.

A cet instant, deux choses arrivèrent.

D'abord, le Général Hammond entra du jardin.

« Restez là où vous êtes, Général. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous tirer dessus aussi, » dit Shanahan.

Pour sa part, George regarda Jack qui hocha légèrement la tête.

Ensuite, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sam, Cassie et Jacob entrèrent, suivis par Daniel et Teal'c, qui s'étaient visiblement rejoints sur le chemin.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jack ? » demanda Daniel, formulant à haute voix les pensées de tous.

« Entrez dans la cuisine, vous tous, » dit Shanahan.

« O'Neill, souhaitez-vous que je démembre cet… humain ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Nah. Dès que vous bougerez, il va me tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas Shanahan ? »

Shanahan acquiesça.

Tout le monde entra dans la cuisine, observant Jack et Shanahan de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Que voulez-vous, Shanahan ? » demanda Jack.

« Vous avez pris ce que je veux, » O'Neill.

« Sam, » dit Jack.

« Oui, elle. Maintenant, je vais vous tuer. »

« Allez-y, » dit Jack.

« Jack ! » dire en chœur, Daniel, Sam, Jacob, Hammond et Cassie.

Teal'c ne dit rien.

« Quoi ? » dit Shanahan, croyant qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

« J'ai dit, allez-y. »

« Vous voulez que je vous tue ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire que j'ai un plan… »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ? » Shanahan perdait rapidement la main.

Jack baissa les mains.

« Levez vos mains ! »

Jack ignora Shanahan. « Eh bien, Pete… Je peux vous appeler Pete, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shanahan secoua la tête.

Jack continua. « Eh bien, Pete, vous êtes tellement en colère à cet instant, je doute que vous touchiez quelque chose de vital, et si vous me tirez dessus, je pourrais vous tuer et plaider la légitime défense. _Et_ j'ai six témoins. » Shanahan sembla considérer cela pour la première fois. « Eh oui, » dit Jack, le regardant attentivement, « vous auriez dû venir quand j'étais seul, hein ? »

Sans avertissement, Shanahan tira sur Jack. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Shanahan était étendu, cloué sur le sol du salon par Jack, qui était miraculeusement indemne.

Shanahan lutta, essayant de retourner le pistolet vers O'Neill. Jack le saisit et l'arracha de sa main. « Ne me faites pas chier, Shanahan, » gronda Jack, immobilisant l'homme plus large. « Désolé pour le langage, Cass. »

Cassie souriait largement. « Botte-lui le cul, Jack ! »

Jack secoua la tête et se leva. « Debout ! »

Shanahan se leva, en chancelant.

« Allez-vous en, » ordonna Jack, toute la colère que ses amis avaient vue en lui hier dans chacune des syllabes.

Shanahan se tourna pour franchir la porte. Soudain, il s'arrêta, se pencha vers sa cheville et se releva avec un petit pistolet dans la main. Il visa Jack.

« Non ! » dit Jack, entendant Sam le dire en même temps.

« Qu'ai-je à perdre ? » répondit Shanahan. Son doigt commença à appuyer sur la détente.

Jack tira. Il toucha Shanahan à l'épaule.

Shanahan lâcha le pistolet. Jack s'avança et l'écarta d'un coup de pied, puis il pressa sur la blessure.

« Carter, appelez la base. Dites-leur d'envoyer une équipe médicale et deux SF, » ordonna-t-il, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Sam obéit.

ooo

Quand les SF et l'équipe médicale arrivèrent, Jack avait fait un bandage de fortune sur la blessure de Shanahan, et lui avait lié les poignets avec un ruban adhésif.

« Mon Général ? » demanda un SF.

« Escortez cet homme à la base. Faites en sorte qu'il soit soigné, puis jetez-le dans une cellule de détention. Je m'en occuperai lundi. »

Le SF regarda Jack. On était jeudi.

« Faites-le, soldat, » dit Jack d'un ton las.

« Oui monsieur. Euh… monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que vous démissionniez, j'aimerais simplement dire, monsieur, que je crois que vous devriez revenir. Votre place est au SGC. »

Jack sourit à la franchise du SF. « Je vous verrai lundi, soldat. »

Le SF fit un grand sourire. « Oui, monsieur ! » salua-t-il. Puis il suivit l'équipe médicale alors qu'ils emmenaient Shanahan sur un brancard.

Jack ferma sa porte d'entrée derrière eux et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Alors, » dit-il, « déjeuner ? »

ooo


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Dix**

Il était tard dans la soirée. Tout le monde avait mangé son content. Jacob Carter et George Hammond étaient en grande discussion sur 'le bon vieux temps'. Teal'c et Cassie jouaient à un jeu sur la PS2 de Jack. Daniel était depuis longtemps tombé dans les pommes, ivre mort, à trop boire de bière. Il en avait bu deux.

Sam cherchait Jack qui avait disparu partout dans la maison.

Finalement, une idée la frappa. Elle grimpa l'échelle menant au toit. Jack était assis dans sa chaise, buvant une bière.

« Jack ? »

« Hé, » dit-il en se tournant.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Je devais m'échapper, ton père est un peu ivre. »

Sam rit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Il t'aime vraiment, » le rassura-t-elle.

Jack grogna. « Ca va ? »

« Oh oui ! » dit Sam, hautement satisfaite. Elle fit un grand sourire à Jack, notant alors que son sourire était faible, elle dit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, je n'arrive simplement pas à croire… ça, » dit-il, faisant un geste entre eux.

« Je sais. Je veux dire, voici toi et moi, Jack et Sam. Pas un truc dû à un virus, pas Jonah et Thera. Nous. »

Jack sourit et prit sa main. « Oui… à propos de ça, » il fit une pause, « nous devrions parler. »

« _Tu _veux parler ? » demanda Sam, incrédule.

« Oui. Quand nous étions dans la cellule, j'ai accidentellement activé un souvenir. Tu étais sur le Prométhée et… »

« Je sais ce dont tu veux parler, » interrompit Sam. « J'hallucinais. »

« Oui, mais… »

« C'était mon subconscient qui essayait de me dire quelque chose. Mon père est apparu et m'a en gros dit que je devais renoncer à la chose qui m'empêchait d'aimer quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'il… je veux dire toi. Je délirais. »

Jack rit à son affirmation. « Tu es sûre que ceci est ce que tu veux, Sam ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et toi ? » contra-t-elle.

« Pour moi : oui. Pour toi ? »

« Jack, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé pendant huit ans. Je crois que je suis plutôt sûre que ceci est ce que je veux. »

Jack eut un grand sourire. « Huit ans ? »

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le bras. « Quelque chose à propos de toi qui disait aimer les femmes ? » Il gloussa. « Et l'uniforme. Je ne pouvais y résister. »

« Sam, ton _'père'_ porte l'uniforme. _Le Général Hammond_ porte l'uniforme, » fit remarquer Jack.

« Pas comme toi. »

Jack émit un grognement en entendant son affirmation. Sam se blottit contre son épaule. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il grommela, « Je pense que c'était, 'J'aimerais croire que j'ai été préparé pour cela ma vie entière', » dit-il. « Non, sérieusement, la façon dont tu as fait face à Kawalsky et à Ferretti, » dit-il. « Je crois que le commentaire sur les 'organes reproducteurs' était un peu trop, cependant, » ajouta-t-il.

Sam éclata de rire. « Ca va ? »

« Mieux que ça, » répondit-il, se tournant pour l'embrasser.

Ils entendirent le téléphone de la maison sonner. Jack grogna.

Sam dit, « Ignore-le. »

Il n'en alla pas ainsi, cependant. D'en bas, ils entendirent le son d'un Dr. Daniel Jackson très bruyant, très ivre et, pour une raison ou une autre, réveillé, « JJ ! JJ ! Téléphone ! »

« Je le hais, » dit Jack, se levant pour descendre l'échelle.

Sam sourit alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus la rambarde comme Jack arrachait le téléphone des mains de Daniel, lançant d'un ton hargneux, « Ne m'appelez pas JJ, Danny ! »

Daniel eut un gloussement incroyablement féminin et fut promptement ramené à une chaise par Teal'c.

« O'Neill, » répondit Jack au téléphone. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis « Comment ? » Silence. « Quand ? » Silence encore. « Il sera parti depuis longtemps à présent. Informez les autorités et je me chargerai de ça demain. O'Neill terminé. »

Sam descendit de l'échelle. « Jack ? »

« C'était la base. Apparemment, les soldats qui étaient ici plus tôt viennent juste de rentrer. Shanahan s'est échappé. »

Jacob et George se levèrent si vite que leurs chaises tombèrent à la renverse.

« Que veux-tu dire par il s'est échappé ? » demanda Sam.

« Apparemment il a maîtrisé les soldats qui faisaient route avec lui dans l'ambulance. Il les a assommés, ainsi que l'équipe médicale. Il a pris un de leurs pistolets. »

« Merde, » marmonna Daniel, soudain sobre.

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack.

« O'Neill, nous devons nous efforcer de retrouver Pete Shanahan- » commença Teal'c.

« Non, » dit Sam. Ils la regardèrent tous. « Il ne reviendra pas. C'est fini. »

« Sam, en toute probabilité, il est en route pour venir ici, » souligna Jacob.

« Je suis d'accord avec papa sur ce coup-là, Sam, » dit Jack. Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Sam, le type est fou, » dit Cassie.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais, » dit Sam. « Il ne reviendra pas. »

« Non, nous ne le connaissons pas, » dit Jack. « Mais quand même, je me sentirais mieux si tu avais quelqu'un avec toi quand tu es chez toi. »

« Pourquoi ne resterai-je pas simplement ici ? » demanda Sam.

Jack sourit, surpris. « Tu veux rester ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » Sam lui fit un grand sourire.

« Laissez-moi passer un appel, » dit Hammond, « Je vais mettre quelqu'un à sa recherche. »

Jack hocha la tête et lui tendit le téléphone.

Jacob regarda sa montre. « Sammie, je dois y aller. »

« Tu dois vraiment y aller ? » demanda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui.

« Oui, mais je reviendrai bientôt, » dit Jacob avec douceur. Puis, plus fort, il ajouta, « Je ne voudrais pas rater le mariage. »

Jack sembla paniqué, « Mariage ? » Il se tourna vers Cassie, lui demandant, « Quel mariage ? »

Jacob sourit largement à Sam, « Je vais monter avec George pour retourner à la base. »

« J'accompagnerai Daniel Jackson chez lui, » dit Teal'c.

« Je vais _'bien'_ Teal'c, » dit Daniel en articulant difficilement ses mots.

« Vous n'êtes pas en condition pour conduire, Daniel Jackson. »

« Je vais partir avec eux, » dit Cassie, faisant un signe de tête en direction de Daniel et de Teal'c.

« Cassie, tu es sûre ? » demanda Jack, « il y a plein de chambres ici, ma puce. »

« Oui, mais vous deux devriez avoir un peu de temps à vous. » Cassie et Daniel pouffèrent. Sam planta son index dans les côtes de Cassie.

« Nous irons faire du shopping demain, d'accord Sam ? » implora Cassie.

« Bien sûr, Cass. »

Teal'c et Cassie soutinrent Daniel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le 4x4 de Teal'c.

George retourna vers la terrasse. « Ils cherchent, » dit-il en réponse aux regards qui le rencontrèrent. « Ils vous appelleront s'ils le trouvent, » dit-il à Jack. George se tourna vers Jacob, « Jacob, tu as besoin d'un chauffeur pour retourner à la montagne ? »

Jacob hocha la tête, et, avec une dernière étreinte pour Sam et un regard de feinte fureur à Jack, il suivit George jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Jack surprit Sam en train de le fixer. « Quoi ? »

Elle sourit et entra dans la maison, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Jack la suivit, laissant les verres et les bouteilles de bière éparpillés pour demain matin.

ooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre Onze**

Quand Sam s'éveilla le matin suivant, Jack était parti. Encore.

'Qu'y a-t-il avec cet homme ?' se demanda-t-elle, s'extirpant de son lit encore endormie et scrutant la chambre pour un vêtement.

Malheureusement, elle et Jack n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre la chambre complètement habillés la nuit dernière, ayant jetés leurs vêtements quelque part dans le voisinage du salon.

Elle décida que maintenant était une occasion aussi bonne qu'une autre de fouiller dans les affaires de Jack. Justifiant l'invasion de son intimité en se disant qu'ayant déjà vu sa vie, elle pourrait aussi bien avoir un petit aperçu de ses sous-vêtements.

Ayant trouvé un vieux T-shirt de l'Académie, Sam sortit de la chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut dans le couloir qui menait au salon, elle put entendre la voix de Jack.

« Oui… euh… non… Je serai là… je ne suis pas sûr… pourquoi ? »

Sam entra dans le salon pour voir Jack se tenant dos à elle. Il tenait son portable à son oreille et parlait dedans d'une voix basse. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas appelé quelqu'un si tôt le matin, elle se demanda comment l'appel l'avait réveillé mais pas elle, et puis elle se rappela que off world, il était toujours le premier à se réveiller au moindre bruit. Elle supposa que ses sens devaient être en alerte maximum après que Pete se soit échappé.

Jack lui parut délicieux. Il portait à nouveau son jean, probablement le même jean fatigué qu'il avait porté les deux derniers jours, et était sorti en hâte de la chambre sans t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et le fait qu'il passait sans cesse sa main à travers n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Jack parlait encore au téléphone. Sam céda à la tentation et traversa la pièce et le rejoignit. Dès qu'elle bougea, Jack se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Ses traits étaient durs. Ils s'adoucirent dès qu'il vit que c'était elle.

Ses traits s'adoucirent même encore plus quand il vit ce qu'elle portait. Sa mâchoire pendit et il cessa de parler. A l'autre bout du fil, elle put entendre la voix de Walter, « Général O'Neill ? Monsieur ? »

Sam fit un signe de la tête vers le téléphone dans sa main et Jack le mit une fois de plus à son oreille, « Euh… oui. Je serai là bientôt. Dans une heure, » dit-il, ne quittant pas Sam des yeux. « Peut-être deux. O'Neill, terminé. » Il referma brutalement le téléphone.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Par terre, » répondit-elle.

« Par terre, hein ? Viens. »

Sam vint volontiers dans ses bras. « C'était la base ? »

« Oui. Nous devons y aller, » dit-il.

Sam se recula pour le regarder. « Nous ? »

« Je ne te laisse pas ici, » lui dit-il.

Sam secoua la tête. « J'ai promis à Cassie que je l'emmènerais en ville, » dit-elle.

« Sam… » commença Jack.

« J'y vais, Jack. Tu ne peux m'en empêcher. » La voix de Sam s'adoucit, « Nous irons bien. »

Jack hocha la tête d'un air boudeur. « Je pourrais te l'ordonner, tu sais, » dit-il.

Elle éclata de rire et s'éloigna.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Jack.

« A la douche, » dit-elle.

Sam se dépouilla du t-shirt dans la salle de bain et entra sous l'eau chaude.

Soudain, la porte de la douche s'ouvrit et Jack y pénétra.

« Jack ! Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, en riant.

« J'économise l'eau, » répondit-il.

« Un vrai écologiste, maintenant ? Tu vas peut-être me dire ensuite que tu recycles tes bouteilles de bière ? »

Jack éclata de rire et prit le gel douche.

ooo

Sam se forçait pour rester à hauteur de Cassie alors que la jeune femme marchait d'un pas vif dans le centre commercial.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? »

Sam bâilla, « Seulement un peu fatiguée, Cass, » répondit Sam.

« Courte nuit, hein ? » demanda Cassie d'un ton effronté. « Maman serait fière. »

« Cass ! » dit Sam, d'un air scandalisé.

Cassie haussa simplement les épaules et se dirigea vers la boutique suivante.

ooo-

Quand le Général O'Neill arriva à Cheyenne Mountain, il fut accueilli par un SF souriant au poste de sécurité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Soldat ? » demanda Jack, alors qu'il montrait sa carte d'identification.

« Non, monsieur ! » Le Soldat semblait extrêmement heureux pour une raison ou une autre. Jack haussa les épaules et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Chaque personne qu'il rencontrait sur le chemin de son bureau lui souriait comme un idiot, et personne ne lui demanda de rien signer.

Quand il aperçut Siler et le Soldat Wood lui souriant à une intersection du couloir, Jack hurla finalement, « Ca suffit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le Sergent et le Soldat ne dirent rien en réponse, mais continuèrent simplement de sourire. Jack était sur le point de les interroger davantage quand Daniel apparut.

« Daniel ! » cria Jack avec exubérance en l'accueillant.

« Jack, chuuut. » Daniel paraissait fatigué.

« Oh là, Dr Jackson, » dit Jack, claquant le dos de son ami avec entrain. « Gueule de bois ? »

« Jack ! » cria Daniel, puis gémit quand il se fit mal à sa propre tête. « Oui, en quelque sorte. » Il sourit faiblement.

Ils avaient atteint le bureau de Jack et y entrèrent. Jack s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. « Alors, voulez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la base entière paraît avoir pris la pilule du bonheur ce matin ? »

« Oh… ça, » dit Daniel d'une voix évasive.

« Daniel ? » demanda Jack.

« Ils ont en quelque sorte entendu parler de… vous et Sam, » dit Daniel.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Jack n'explosa pas. « Et ça les rend… heureux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Eh bien la plupart d'entre eux. Siler et Walter le sont probablement plus que les autres, » dit Daniel, frottant sa tête douloureuse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils avaient un pari en cours sur vous- » Daniel s'arrêta, réalisant ce que Jack avait réussi à soutirer de son esprit embrouillé dû à sa gueule de bois.

« Bien, » dit Jack. « Vous avez gagné quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« J'avais parié que vous démissionneriez d'abord. Teal'c a gagné, par contre. »

Jack éclata de rire, « désolé, Danny. »

« Pas de problème, » dit Daniel, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, « JJ. »

« Daniel… » avertit Jack.

« Pourquoi n'aviez-vous jamais mentionné votre famille ? »

Jack se renfrogna au brusque changement de sujet de son ami. « Nous ne nous parlons plus. »

« Je ne puis imaginer avoir une famille et ne pas vouloir leur parler, » dit Daniel.

« Vous avez vu comment était mon père, » souligna Jack.

« Oui… Vous ne pensez pas que peut-être vous pourriez vous entendre maintenant ? »

« Nah, je n'ai pas changé et lui non plus. » Jack écarta le sujet. « A cet instant, nous devrions nous concentrer pour retrouver Shanahan. »

« Eh bien, personne n'a rien entendu au cours de la nuit, c'est comme s'il s'était juste… évanoui. Le Général Hammond est retourné à Washington pour faire intervenir plus de monde sur l'affaire... »

« Je sais, nous avons parlé ce matin. Je me sentirais mieux si nous faisions quelque chose aussi. »

« Moi aussi. Je déteste l'idée de ce- » Daniel était visiblement très en colère contre Shanahan.

« Whoa, Daniel. Ca va ? » Jack n'en revenait pas de la réaction de Daniel.

« Oui c'est simplement la façon dont il a traité Sam et Cassie. Puis il essaie de vous tuer, » dit Daniel, toujours en colère.

« Daniel, _beaucoup_ de personnes essaient de me tuer, » rappela Jack à son ami.

« Et s'il avait réussi ? Et si nous vous avions perdu ? Cela aurait détruit Sam, Jack. »

« Je sais, » dit doucement Jack. La nuit dernière, quand elle pensait qu'il était endormi, Jack avait entendu Sam pleurer doucement.

_/« Hé, qu'y a-t-il ? » avait-il demandé_

_« C'est juste… et si Pete t'avait tué ? Tu serais mort à cause de moi, » avait-elle dit entre deux sanglots._

_« Il m'a raté, Sam. Nous sommes toujours là, » avait-il apaisé._

_« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter de te perdre, Jack, pas maintenant. »_

_« Tu ne me perdras pas. Je te promets. »/_

« Oui, soyez prudent, » disait Daniel, « je ne veux pas être celui qui aura à dire à Sam que vous avez été tué, et Teal'c ne le désire pas non plus. »

« Compris, » dit Jack. « Où est Teal'c, au fait ? »

« Mess ? » suggéra Daniel, regardant sa montre.

« Allons-y. Vous semblez avoir besoin d'un café. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. « Mais je jure… » dit Jack, « la prochaine personne qui me fait ce stupide sourire… »

ooo

Sam avait finalement réussi à traîner Cassie dans un café. L'adolescente venait juste de partir aux toilettes des femmes, quand :

« Coucou, Sam ! » Shanahan s'assit en face de Sam.

« Pete ! »

« Eh oui. Ne pense même pas à crier ou rien de ce genre. Je te tuerai _ainsi_ _que_ l'alien. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Viens avec moi. »

« Tu es fou ! »

« Peut-être. _Viens_, Sam. » Il prit sa main et la tira brutalement sur ses pieds.

« Non ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Si nous sommes encore ici quand la gamine revient, je la tuerai, » dit Shanahan.

« Tu n'oserais pas. C'est un lieu public. »

« Tu veux rester là et vérifier ? »

Sam permit à Shanahan de l'emmener hors du café bondé.

ooo

Quand Cassie revint à leur table, un moment plus tard, elle découvrit que Sam était partie, leurs sacs toujours appuyés contre le pied de la table et le café de Sam à demi bu.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis sortit son portable et appuya sur le bouton appelant le numéro spécial.

Quand on répondit, elle dit, paniquée, « Mettez-moi en ligne avec le Général O'Neill, s'il vous plait, dites-lui que c'est Cassandra Fraiser. »

La femme au standard du SGC était nouvelle, et prenait très au sérieux son travail. Elle n'allait pas simplement laisser n'importe qui parler au Général, il était un homme occupé.

Cassie perdit son sang froid, « Mettez Jack O'Neill en ligne, tout de suite ! » hurla-t-elle, son ton une combinaison de la voix en mode docteur de sa mère et le ton de commandement de Jack. Les autres personnes dans le café la regardèrent. « Dites-lui que Sam Carter vient juste de disparaître. »

ooo

Jack et Daniel bondirent hors du 4x4 de Teal'c avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Plusieurs soldats bondirent hors de la camionnette qui les avait suivis, au cas où le Général aurait besoin de quelque chose. Cassie courut vers Daniel et Jack. Elle atteignit Jack et se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras.

« Elle était simplement partie, Jack, simplement partie. »

« Ca va aller, ma puce. Nous la trouverons. » Jack souhaita se sentir aussi confiant qu'il paraissait. Teal'c les rejoignit.

« Combien de temps Sam a-t-elle été hors de ta vue, Cassie ? » demanda Daniel, une fois que Cassie eut relâché Jack.

« Deux ou trois minutes. Je suis allée aux toilettes. Mon Dieu, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Cass, » dit Jack. Son portable sonna. Il l'ouvrit, « O'Neill. »

ooo

Une fois que Pete l'eut amenée sur le parking, et suffisamment éloignée de Cassie, Sam avait commencé à se débattre. Elle avait réussi à lui faire un œil au beurre noir avant que Pete finalement utilise le 9mm qu'il avait volé pour la frapper, l'assommant.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. La pièce semblait avoir été autrefois un bureau. Sam était enchaînée à un bureau. Le bureau était boulonné au sol. Elle poussa un grognement.

Elle entendit Pete parler de quelque part dans une autre pièce. Sa voix était un faible murmure.

« Hé ! O'Neill ! Comment allez-vous ? » Pete semblait content, joyeux même. « Oui… ça. Je sais que vous aimeriez probablement me tuer à présent, Jack. Puis-je vous appeler Jack ?... Bien… oui, je l'ai. Elle est juste là… Non elle ne peut pas venir au téléphone. Elle est un peu ligotée, excusez du cliché !... Eh bien, je dois y aller… je ne voudrais pas que vous remontiez l'appel jusqu'à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous appelle plus tard, Jack. »

Elle entendit Pete refermer son portable. Elle l'entendit entrer dans le bureau où elle était enchaînée.

« Coucou, Sam. »

« Fiche le camp. »

« Sam, allez, est-ce une façon de parler à ton fiancé ? »

« Tu n'es plus mon fiancé, Pete. Laisse-moi partir et tu ne seras pas inquiété, » dit Sam calmement.

« Oh, s'il te plait, O'Neill est une bête il me tuera quoi qui se passe maintenant. Tu devrais voir certains des trucs dans son dossier ! Alors, » Pete claqua ses mains ensemble, et s'accroupit à côté de Sam, « sachant que je suis mort de toute façon, je peux faire à peu près tout ce que je veux, Sam. » Il caressa son visage.

Sam détourna sa tête vivement. « Ote-toi de moi, » gronda-t-elle.

Pete éclata de rire et quitta la pièce. « Je te laisse réfléchir un peu, d'accord, mon bébé ? »

ooo

Jack leva les yeux pour voir Cassie, Daniel et Teal'c le regarder. « Shanahan, » gronda-t-il. « Il a Carter. »

Daniel remarqua que son ami avait glissé en mode militaire, et avec cela l'utilisation du nom de famille de Sam était revenue.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Si je savais cela, Daniel, nous ne serions pas ici, » répliqua brutalement Jack. Puis, plus doucement, il dit, « Désolé. »

Tous les quatre réfléchirent pendant un moment.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de remonter la piste du Colonel Carter ? » demanda Teal'c.

La tête de Daniel et de Jack se redressèrent brusquement en même temps. « Le portable ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Cassie, est-ce que Sam avait son portable avec elle ? » demanda Daniel.

Cassie réfléchit un instant. « Oui. Dans la poche de sa jupe. Nous allions voir un film après le café, aussi elle l'avait mis en mode silencieux. »

Jack se retourna et hurla, « Je veux quelqu'un ici ! Maintenant ! » Cinq soldats de leur escorte vinrent en courant.

« Le pouvoir d'un Général, hein ? » murmura Daniel à son ami.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y croire, » marmonna Jack en réponse. « Bien, je veux que vous soyez prêts à trianguler la position du portable du Colonel Carter. »

« Monsieur, il doit recevoir un signal constant pour que nous puissions- »

« Je le sais. » Jack leva son propre portable. « C'est pourquoi vous allez l'appeler. Faites-moi savoir quand vous serez prêt. » Les hommes acquiescèrent et partirent en courant.

Jack leva les yeux. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de parler, quelques journalistes locaux étaient venus, ainsi que les forces de police.

Jack saisit la main de Cassie et marcha à grandes enjambées vers le 4x4 de Teal'c.

Un journaliste passa à travers la barrière de soldats autour. « Général O'Neill ? Général Jack O'Neill ? Est-ce vrai que c'était votre second à Cheyenne Mountain qui a été kidnappé ? Est-ce vrai que vous avez une liaison avec ladite subordonnée ? »

Brusquement Teal'c surgit devant le journaliste. « Vous allez partir, » dit-il, calmement. C'était l'exposé d'un fait. Teal'c prit le bloc de l'homme et se tint immobile, bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit reconduit par les soldats.

Jack, Cassie et Daniel grimpèrent dans la voiture. Teal'c les suivit à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

« Merci, Teal'c, » dit Jack d'une voix fatiguée.

« Que compte faire la presse avec ça ? » demanda Daniel.

« Vous plaisantez ? » dit Jack, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Un Général de l'Air Force et son second ? »

« Vous avez eu la permission présidentielle. »

« _Ils_ ne savent pas cela, » dit Jack, faisant un signe de la tête à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

« Oui, mais, comment ont-ils su où il fallait se trouver ? » demanda Cassie.

« Pete Shanahan, » dit Teal'c.

Jack hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

Il y eut un coup sur la vitre assombrie, et Teal'c la baissa.

C'était un des soldats qui les avaient accompagnés. « Nous sommes prêts, monsieur. »

Jack tendit à l'homme son téléphone. « La touche ici, Lieutenant. »

« Bien, monsieur, » dit le jeune homme, prenant le téléphone et retournant à la camionnette équipée.

« Ca va, Cassie ? » demanda Daniel à la jeune femme qui était pâle.

« Oui, je suis simplement inquiète pour Sam, » dit-elle, ne ressemblant pas à la jeune femme confiante que Janet Fraiser avait élevée.

« Ca va aller, Cass. Nous allons la retrouver, » dit Jack, posant son bras autour d'elle et la tirant près de lui.

ooo

Sam était étendue sur le sol froid, elle s'était à nouveau évanouie.

'Foutue,' pensa-t-elle, 'contusion.'

Sombrement, elle réalisa que la poche de sa jupe vibrait. Elle ne pouvait atteindre sa poche pour y répondre, réalisa-t-elle.

Mais son portable n'était pas un de ceux avec un couvercle. Si elle pouvait se tortiller suffisamment elle pourrait appuyer sur le bouton pour répondre sur le pied du bureau.

Sam se tortilla en faisant tout l'effort qu'elle pouvait. La vibration s'arrêta. Sam pria qu'elle avait appuyé la touche pour répondre, plutôt que la touche pour l'éteindre.

Tendant ses oreilles, elle entendit la statique sur la ligne, due au fait que son signal était légèrement perturbé à cause du bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait appuyé sur la bonne touche.

A présent elle devait seulement espérer que c'était quelqu'un qui essayait de la retrouver, et non pas sa blanchisseuse qui appelait pour son uniforme.

ooo

Il y eut un autre coup rapide sur la vitre du 4x4 de Teal'c.

Teal'c baissa sa vitre pour se retrouver en face du même soldat.

« Monsieur ! » Ce fut tout juste si le jeune homme ne hurlait pas. « Nous avons une localisation ! »

ooo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre Douze**

Le téléphone de Sam était toujours en ligne quand elle entendit Pete s'approcher du bureau. Elle essaya désespérément de couper l'appel, mais quelle que soit la divinité qui l'avait aidée auparavant, elle semblait l'avoir abandonnée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, juste au moment où un grésillement particulièrement bruyant sortit du haut parleur du portable.

Dans le silence du bâtiment, il l'entendit clairement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sam ? » demanda-t-il, fouillant sa poche.

Sam écarta brusquement son corps, mais Pete la saisit et l'immobilisa pendant qu'il fouillait la poche de sa jupe et retirait son portable.

Juste au moment où il regardait pour vérifier l'identité de la personne qui appelait, le portable s'éteignit.

« Ils ont raccroché, » dit-il.

Pete prit un siège. « Tu sais, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, « O'Neill ne semble pas te rechercher. Pas très sérieusement, en tout cas. Il ne doit pas tenir à toi tant que ça, ou il t'aurait déjà retrouvée. »

« Il cherche, » dit Sam, mais elle était encore faible et légèrement désorientée par sa contusion, et ça ne parut pas très convaincant.

Shanahan sourit. « Tu crois qu'il voudra encore de toi après ça ? »

« Après quoi ? » demanda Sam, se maudissant elle-même de lui parler.

« Après le scandale public. Un Général de l'Air Force et sa subordonnée, ça ne paraît pas bon, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Un scandale public ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pete l'ignora. « Puis il y a toujours la question de savoir s'il voudra de toi après ce que je vais te faire. Ce que tu vas me laisser faire. »

ooo

Teal'c conduisait vite.

A l'arrière du 4x4, Daniel et Cassie se retrouvèrent à observer Jack.

Il était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient partis, sauf pour inciter Teal'c à conduire plus vite.

Le portable de Jack sonna. « O'Neill… Oui, monsieur… Non, monsieur, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de… oui, monsieur. O'Neill, terminé. » Jack raccrocha, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. « Plus vite, Teal'c. » Le Jaffa obéit.

Quand il devint évident que Jack n'allait pas dire quoi que ce soit concernant l'appel téléphonique, Daniel dit, « Jack ? »

« C'était Hammond. Il envoie une équipe des Opérations Spéciales pour 'aider.' »

« Vous ne semblez pas trop content de ça. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

ooo

Le 4x4 de Teal'c s'arrêta dans un grincement de pneus à l'extérieur d'un entrepôt désaffecté.

« C'est l'endroit ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui, » répondit Teal'c.

Jack sauta hors du 4x4. « Attends ici, Cass. » La jeune fille acquiesça.

Teal'c suivit Jack hors du 4x4. Daniel se tourna vers Cassie et dit, « Ferme les portières, d'accord, Cass ? » Elle acquiesça.

« Daniel ? » dit-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis inquiète pour Jack. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant. »

Daniel la regarda un instant, puis dit, « Je garderai un œil sur lui, d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête et il sortit pour rejoindre ses amis.

Jack et Teal'c se tenaient devant une camionnette qui avait amené leur escorte ici. Ils s'équipaient, mettant un gilet pare-balle. Teal'c en tendit un à Daniel.

Une grande camionnette noire s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus à côté du 4x4 de Teal'c. Cinq hommes en bondirent, complètement armés et équipés.

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent.

Le chef de l'équipe des Opérations Spéciales s'avança pour parler à Jack.

« Mon Général, monsieur, si vous vouliez rester ici, monsieur, nous- »

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » interrompit Jack, sa voix douce.

« Monsieur ? » demanda l'homme.

« Est-ce que le Général Hammond vous a dit qui je suis… » Jack fit une pause, jaugeant globalement l'allure et l'attitude de l'homme, « Colonel ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Je suis Jack O'Neill. » L'homme parut légèrement interloqué. Il y eut des murmures parmi l'équipe. Jack sourit sombrement. « Oui, _ce_ _gars-là_. Maintenant vous, écoutez-moi. Je veux que _vous_ restiez ici à l'extérieur. »

« Mais monsieur… » commença l'homme.

« Ce type est armé et dangereux, et tuera probablement le Colonel Carter dès que quelqu'un se montrera. Nous somme différents, il nous connaît. Il voudra probablement jouer avec nous un petit peu. Mais vous, les gars ? Oubliez ça. Aucun de vous n'entrera dans ce bâtiment sans mon ordre direct. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » crièrent plusieurs d'entre eux en chœur.

« Mais, mon Général… » commença l'infortuné Colonel.

Jack le regarda furieusement. « Colonel. Je vous ai donné un ordre direct. Soit vous remettez en question mon autorité soit mon expérience. Laquelle est-ce ? »

« Aucune, monsieur. » Le Colonel sembla particulièrement malheureux.

« Bien, » dit Jack. Il se détourna du Colonel et s'adressa à l'un de ses hommes. « Maintenant, je veux que vous sécurisiez le périmètre. Personne n'y entre ou n'en sort sans mon ordre. Compris ? »

Lorsque l'escadron hocha la tête affirmativement, Jack dit, « Go. » L'équipe des Opérations Spéciales se déplaça sans bruit autour du bâtiment.

« Ces types vous connaissent ? » demanda Daniel.

« Je faisais partie des Opérations Spéciales, Daniel, vous vous souvenez ? » lui rappela Jack. « Vous avez vu le genre de missions que j'ai faites, Daniel, tirez vos propres conclusions, » dit Jack.

Daniel regarda le visage de son ami. Jack paraissait dangereusement proche de l'homme que Daniel avait rencontré la première fois. L'homme qui avait tout perdu. Cassie avait raison d'être inquiète.

Jack récupéra à l'arrière de la camionnette trois radios. Il en tendit une à Daniel et à Tealc, attachant la sienne sur sa ceinture. « Allons-y, » dit-il et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

ooo

Pete inclina sa tête au bruit des pneus crissant à l'extérieur. « Tu crois que c'est lui ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam refusa de répondre.

« Eh bien, nous devrons probablement commencer plus tôt, juste au cas où, » dit Pete. Brusquement toute son attitude changea. Il devint libidineux. Il prit sur le bureau un rouleau de ruban adhésif. Il l'utilisa pour bâillonner Sam.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant elle et commença à relever sa jupe sur ses jambes.

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent de terreur.

ooo

Les fenêtres de l'entrepôt étaient crasseuses, et ne laissaient pas passer beaucoup de lumière.

Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, Jack fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c de chercher dans les étages inférieurs, pendant qu'il s'occuperait de l'étage supérieur.

Il y avait plusieurs bureaux sur chaque étage. Daniel et Teal'c se déplacèrent sans bruit vers ceux dans les étages inférieurs, tandis que Jack montait silencieusement les marches.

Jack se glissa le long du couloir, vérifiant les pièces en avançant.

ooo

« Cesse de te débattre, Sam. Tu ne rends ceci que plus difficile pour toi, » murmura Pete.

Sam l'ignora et continua de se débattre.

Pete soupira et brandit un couteau. « Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça de cette façon, » dit-il tristement.

Sam cessa de bouger. Pete sourit, croyant que sa menace avait marché. Il avait tort. Sam pouvait sentir quelque chose. 'Naquadah ?' pensa-t-elle. C'était très faible, mais elle pouvait le sentir tout de même. Et ça se rapprochait.

Brusquement, Sam réalisa qu'elle pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'unique… 'Jack ?' pensa-t-elle, reconnaissant la sensation qui lui permettait toujours de savoir quand il entrait dans une pièce.

Pete utilisa le couteau pour découper les sous-vêtements de Sam. Ceci la sortit violemment de ses réflexions. Sam crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Juste au moment où la main de Pete se posa sur sa braguette, la porte du bureau derrière lui s'ouvrit à la volée.

ooo

Regardant dans la pièce, Jack ne put voir que Pete. « Debout, Shanahan, » ordonna-t-il.

Shanahan se leva, révélant Sam, étendue sur le sol à côté de lui, menottée au bureau, la jupe remontée autour de sa hanche. Sam se tortilla vers le haut, forçant sa jupe à redescendre. Elle ne regarda pas Jack.

En une fraction de seconde, Jack saisit toute la scène, son esprit assimilant ce que Shanahan était en train de faire.

Il se jeta alors sur Shanahan, jetant par terre son pistolet, son esprit n'enregistrant pas là où il tombait.

Shanahan, qui s'attendait à recevoir une balle, réagit juste un peu trop tard. Il essaya de relever le couteau vers le ventre de O'Neill, mais l'autre saisit son poignet et cogna sa main sur le mur. Shanahan jura lorsque la lame coupa sa main et il lâcha le couteau.

Shanahan chargea Jack à son tour, prenant avantage de sa plus grande corpulence. Momentanément, Jack trébucha. Puis il ramassa le couteau de là où il était tombé. Il poussa Shanahan contre le mur, amenant le couteau sur sa gorge.

« Vous allez me tuer, O'Neill ? » demanda Shanahan. « Allez-y, c'est ce que vous faites de mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Jack poussa simplement davantage le couteau dans la chair de Shanahan. « Allez-vous faire foutre, Shanahan. »

« En fait, Sam était sur le point de- »

Jack frappa Shanahan, faisant rebondir la tête de l'homme contre le mur, violemment. Puis il retourna le couteau sur la gorge de Shanahan, le pressant assez fort pour tirer du sang.

« Jack. » C'était un son brisé. Et il venait de Sam.

Jack écrasa la tête de Shanahan contre le mur encore une fois, et l'homme tomba sur le sol, à demi inconscient.

Jack se baissa et fouilla la poche de la veste de Shanahan, récupéra les clés des menottes et se tourna vers Sam.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et elle tressaillit. « Hé, shhh, c'est moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Sam. Shhh. »

Jack défit les menottes et souleva Sam en position assise, remarquant distraitement que son arme de poing avait atterri près d'elle.

L'ignorant, il se retourna vers Sam.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, restant simplement assise là, hébétée. « Dieu, Carter, » marmonna-t-il. Elle leva ses yeux à cette déclaration, ses yeux plein de larmes. Jack la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit, une main caressant ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Je t'ai laissé tomber. » Sam sembla s'effondrer avec ces mots et commença à sangloter violemment.

« La ferme, » ordonna-t-il, la repoussant légèrement. Elle gémit et essaya de se rapprocher de lui à nouveau. « Non, Sam, regarde-moi. » Elle obéit à contrecœur. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, ok ? Tu comprends ça ? » Sam hocha la tête et il la reprit à nouveau dans ses bras. « C'est moi qui t'ai laissée tomber, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit Sam se tendre dans ses bras au moment même où il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Jack s'écarta de Sam, se levant et se retournant vivement pour faire face à Shanahan qui levait et dirigeait un pistolet sur lui.

Alors que la main de Jack se déplaçait vers son étui, Shanahan fit feu. Son tir toucha Jack dans son bras droit, le mettant hors d'usage.

Shanahan s'avança, levant l'arme pour tirer à nouveau sur Jack.

Alors tout arriva en même temps. Jack jeta le couteau sur Shanahan avec son bras gauche. La lame se planta dans la poitrine de l'homme et y resta.

De quelque part derrière lui, Jack entendit son pistolet faire feu. Shanahan s'arrêta, le sang s'écoulant de la blessure par balle dans sa poitrine. Sam fit feu encore et encore, vidant le chargeur. Shanahan tomba alors sur le sol, mort.

Jack se retourna pour voir Sam se tenant derrière lui, son arme dans ses mains. Elle tremblait encore et pleurait. D'un pas mal assuré dû à la perte de sang, Jack s'avança vers elle, prenant l'arme de ses mains tremblantes et la jetant sur le côté. Puis il s'effondra pratiquement dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils s'écroulaient sur le sol, Jack fut sombrement conscient du bruit des gens courant le long du couloir à l'extérieur, les appelant lui et Sam. 'Daniel et Teal'c,' pensa-t-il.

Il se souvint alors de quelque chose. Tremblant, Jack appuya sur la radio dans la poche de sa veste. « Ici O'Neill. A toutes les unités : retirez-vous. Envoyez une équipe médicale. La menace a été éliminée. Je répète : la menace a été éliminée. »

ooo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre Treize**

Sam se réveilla à l'infirmerie de la base. A en juger par la faible lumière et le silence, c'était la nuit. Assis à son chevet, il y avait Daniel et Teal'c.

« Coucou, Sam, » dit Daniel doucement.

« Salut, » les salua-t-elle, se redressant prudemment en position assise. Tout son corps donnait l'impression d'être un immense bleu.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Sam.

« Il est 2300, » répondit Teal'c. Il s'arrêta un instant puis demanda, « Colonel Carter, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien, Teal'c. Seulement un peu meurtrie. » Sam s'assura d'introduire un peu de légèreté dans sa voix, par égard pour ses amis.

« Où est J… le Général O'Neill ? » demanda-t-elle, se rappelant où elle était.

« Jack est parti à son bureau. »

« Son bras… »

« Ca va, Sam. »

« Comment se fait-il que j'étais encore endormie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le Dr Brightman a dit que vous étiez émotionnellement épuisée. Elle vous a donné un sédatif.

« Comment va Jack ? » demanda Sam doucement.

« Physiquement, bien, comme je l'ai dit. Emotionnellement… » Daniel fit une pause, « … c'est Jack. » Il s'éclaira. « Vous auriez dû le voir avec les types des Opérations Spéciales. Je croyais que ce Colonel allait pleurer quand Jack leur a dit qui il était. »

Sam sourit faiblement à son commentaire. « Et Cassie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est à mon appartement. Elle vous appellera demain. Elle est celle qui nous a appelés quand vous avez disparu. Elle a passé un savon à la femme du standard quand elle ne voulait pas la mettre en liaison avec le bureau de Jack. » Sam sourit à nouveau.

Il y eut un silence entre les trois membres de SG1. Sam remarqua que Daniel et Teal'c se jetaient des regards entre eux.

« Les gars ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Colonel Carter, Pete Shanahan est mort, » dit Teal'c.

« Quelle façon délicate de le dire, Teal'c ! » dit Daniel.

« Ca va, les gars. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Daniel, étudiant son visage.

« Daniel, il a essayé de nous tuer. Il a essayé de… » Sam se retrouva soudain à refouler les larmes à la pensée de ce que Shanahan avait été en train de lui faire. « … me faire du mal, » dit-elle, ajoutant, d'une voix douce, « Il a essayé de me prendre Jack, et il y a presque réussi. »

Daniel hocha la tête. Sam vit Teal'c lui jeter un regard qui disait 'Je vous l'avais dit', quelque chose qu'il avait développé au cours des neufs années passées parmi les Tau'ri, soupçonna-t-elle.

« Quand puis-je rentrer chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca pourrait être maintenant. »

Sam leva les yeux pour voir la silhouette de Jack dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie. Les lumières n'étaient pas dirigées vers lui, aussi elle ne pouvait pas le voir distinctement.

Jack entra dans l'infirmerie. Son bras était bandé, mais pas dans une écharpe. Le tir de Shanahan ne devait pas être trop sérieux.

« Juste une égratignure, » dit Jack, en réponse à sa question muette. « Les gars, je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller vous reposer ? » dit-il à Daniel et à Teal'c.

« C'est drôle, venant de vous, » dit Daniel. Jack lui jeta un regard noir. « Nous allions justement y aller, n'est-ce pas, Teal'c ? » ajouta-t-il en hâte.

« En effet. » Le grand Jaffa inclina la tête, souriant. « Bonne nuit, O'Neill, Colonel Carter, » dit-il, en quittant l'infirmerie.

« Bonne nuit, Sam, Jack. » Daniel suivit Teal'c hors de la pièce.

Jack resta immobile pendant un moment. Sam se rendit compte qu'il était complètement épuisé.

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne la regarda pas, continuant de fixer le sol. « Tu es prête à partir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Habille-toi, je reviendrai te chercher dans cinq minutes. » Il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

« Devrais-tu conduire ? » demanda-t-elle à son dos.

Il haussa son épaule gauche et sortit de la pièce, laissant Sam toute seule.

ooo

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Jack en silence. Sam remarqua qu'il grimaçait de temps en temps, et voulut lui dire de s'arrêter, et de la laisser conduire, mais ne put rester éveillée.

Brusquement, Jack la réveillait. Ils étaient dans son allée.

« Je ne savais pas si tu voulais rentrer chez toi ou pas, aussi… » disait Jack, ses yeux évitant toujours les siens.

Sam lui sourit, faiblement, espérant qu'il la voie.

Jack acquiesça et l'aida à sortir du 4x4. Sam était beaucoup plus faible qu'elle ne le pensait. 'Ca doit être le choc,' pensa-t-elle sombrement.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Jack, accrochant son manteau.

« Une douche, » dit Sam.

Jack hocha la tête et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il mit en marche la douche, puis partit en fermant la porte.

Sam l'observa, s'interrogeant sur son comportement. Puis elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche.

ooo

Sam resta dans la douche pendant longtemps, frottant sa peau. Elle voulait ôter toute trace de Pete de sa peau. Elle voulait se sentir aussi heureuse que ce matin.

Quand finalement elle sortit de la douche, elle mit le t-shirt de l'Air Force qu'elle avait porté ce matin. Elle quitta la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre.

Jack était étendu sur son côté au-dessus des couvertures, entièrement habillé, son dos à la porte.

Elle grimpa dans le lit à côté de lui.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Sam ne put se forcer à rester éveillée plus longtemps. Elle s'endormit.

ooo

Quand elle se réveilla, Jack était parti.

'Merde !' pensa Sam, 'Il ne peut pas continuer de me faire ça.'

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle était en colère contre Jack, de l'éviter, de ne pas vouloir lui parler avant et lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Quand elle le trouva, sa colère s'évanouit immédiatement.

Il était assis sur le sol du salon, son dos contre le canapé, ses genoux relevés sur sa poitrine, ses mains couvrant son visage.

Sam alla vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. « Jack ? » s'enquit-elle doucement.

« Tu devrais être en train de dormir, » dit-il, sa voix rauque.

« Je vais bien. Toi, non. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Sam tendit sa main et, avec quelque difficulté, releva son menton, pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

Ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Les yeux de Jack étaient rouges, gorgés de sang, comme s'il avait pleuré. Sam n'avait jamais vu Jack pleurer, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Ses yeux étaient coléreux, devenant presque noirs avec l'émotion.

« Jack… » commença-t-elle.

« Retourne au lit, » dit-il. _Ordonna-t-il_.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Tu ne vas pas m'éloigner, Jack, » dit-elle fermement.

« Sam, je t'ai presque… » Jack s'interrompit et se détourna, incapable de terminer.

« C'est donc ça ? Tu crois que c'était de ta faute ? » demanda doucement Sam.

« Ca l'était. »

« Jack, ce n'était pas ta faute. J'aurais dû t'écouter j'aurais dû venir à la base. »

« J'aurais dû le tuer, » dit Jack.

« Ce n'est pas qui tu es, » dit Sam.

« C'est là que tu as tort. »

Sam se retrouva à se rappeler la conversation de Jack avec Daniel, être élevé à cette époque, dans cette cellule dans la forteresse de Ba'al.

_/« Vous êtes un homme meilleur que ça. »_

_« C'est là que vous avez tort ! »/_

« Non, j'ai raison, » dit-elle. « Et tu es la seule personne qui ne voit pas cela, Jack. »

Il la regarda.

En le regardant maintenant, Sam put voir tous les différents Jack qu'elle avait vus sur l'écran de l'appareil mémoriel. L'enfant innocent de neuf ans l'adolescent en colère de quinze ans le jeune officier de l'Air Force l'homme émotionnellement détruit qui revint d'Irak le père, au bord de l'effrondrement après avoir perdu son fils, tous visibles pour elle.

Elle l'attira vers elle, ne tenant pas compte de ses efforts pour l'arrêter. Elle le serra dans ses bras, le berçant avec douceur. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« Je t'ai presque perdue, » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Non, tu ne m'as pas perdue. Je savais que tu serais là. Je savais que tu viendrais pour moi. Je savais que tu y arriverais à temps. »

« Comment ? »

« Nous ne laissons personne derrière, » dit-elle simplement. Elle fit une pause, « Ca a été une sacrée semaine, hein ? »

« Oui, » répondit Jack. Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Je t'aime, » dit-il, l'émerveillement dans sa voix, comme s'il venait de le réaliser.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle, obtenant enfin de lui un sourire.

« Pouvons-nous faire ceci ? » demanda-t-il, agitant sa main entre eux.

« Je le crois. Et toi ? »

« Je le veux… »

« Et quand n'as-tu pas fait quelque chose que tu voulais faire ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton taquin.

« Pendant environ huit ans… » dit Jack, mais il souriait, il était revenu.

Sam lui fit un grand sourire. « Je crois que nous devrions rattraper le temps perdu, alors, mon Général. »

Il lui sourit en réponse. « Oh, oui, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser.

ooo

The end

_Note : voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire ? :-)_


End file.
